<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death's Call by black_blade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569164">Death's Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade'>black_blade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Demons, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Not to be taken seriously, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sarcasm, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is literally pulled from his own world to one very different. He is left wondering; what the hell is going on? But on some level, he has a feeling that what dragged him over had a plan. If only Harry knew what the hell that was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Supernatural Crossovers, Harry Potter, Harry Potter Crossovers, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Suggested Good Reads, Supernatural Fanfic Must Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N; Just a warning that Supernatural is not a sandbox that I normally play in. So, apologises in advance for my ignorance. Set vaguely in Season One and the first ep of Season Two. Enjoy.</p><p>xXx</p><p>When Harry is literally pulled from his own world to one very different. He is left wondering; what the hell is going on? But on some level, he has a feeling that what dragged him over had a plan. If only Harry knew what the hell that was.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry stood before the archway on the raised platform and took in the image of the tattered cloth. He could hear whispers on the air as clear as day, even if other people that came into contact with the magical doorway couldn't. There was something about it that had drawn him in when he was a child but even more so now almost two centuries later. A kinship that Harry couldn't put into words and he'd found himself down in the bowls of the Ministry on more than one occasion of late.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>Harry sighed and adjusted his tie before turning to the young man at the edge of the stage. The shock of red hair and blue eyes reminded him of Ron Weasley, and since the boy before him was his grandson, he could understand why.</p><p>"Sorry to disturb you," Will apologised. "But the funeral is in half an hour."</p><p>"Thank you, Will." Harry intoned as he stood before the archway. "How old are you now?"</p><p>"Thirty-eight," Will answered with a grin and a glint in his eyes. "Too many of us to remember?"</p><p>"You could say that," Harry sighed.</p><p>"You're starting to look younger than me now," Will remarked with a cheeky grin.</p><p>"Don't get smart," Harry laughed.</p><p>Will chuckled along before stepping up onto the stage and Harry tensed. He never liked it when other people were around the archway. It always felt like it was seeking something. A human soul perhaps even after all the people that had fallen into its grasp over the millennia.</p><p>"My Grandmother used to speak of this," Will mentioned and Harry's gut clenched.</p><p>"I'm sure that Hermione would have," Harry agreed. "It was a great mystery for her."</p><p>They fell into silence at the remembrance of another great witch lost to time. Ron had followed shortly after as Harry lived on. Had kept living and looking the same as he stared at the stone archway. He could see the similarities between them as they stood there. Will leaned forward and Harry watched him carefully.</p><p>"What do you think happens?" Will asked. "When you step through?"</p><p>"The fact that no one has come back means that we can only speculate," Harry said as he stepped closer. "Many believe it holds death or is a pathway to another dimension."</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>Harry looked at that tattered cloth and listened to the whispers on the air. He could almost hear shouting and what sounded like fighting. Which reminded him of the battlefield but was that a memory or a real sound that he was hearing.</p><p>"That is wants something," Harry mused, without thought. "That is seeks something."</p><p>"It's not alive, Harry."</p><p>"Something that has soaked in the blood of countless witches and wizard over many millennia is not alive?" Harry asked as he turned to the man beside him. "Where does that magic go?"</p><p>They turned back to the archway as the whispers seem to ebb and flow. Harry could almost make out words and he frowned. They stood close enough that he could feel the coldness around the stone and the puff of air on the unseen breeze. Then something shifted and Harry quickly shouldered Will to the side as something reached out. He threw up a shield as Will landed hard with a grunt. Harry suddenly felt something wrap around his wrist.</p><p>He glanced down to see a skeleton hand around his left wrist before he felt a tug. He yelled out in shock as he was pulled towards the archway and that tattered cloth. Fear bitting at him as he drew his wand but what could he aim at? He threw up a powerful shield before the entry to the archway but the skeleton hand just drew him forward. He could hear Will behind him and glanced that way. The man was trying to help him but Harry's shield kept him back. Harry was trapped as he tried to break through the hold that the hand had on him but it was useless. There was nothing to aim for but his own arm.</p><p>"Get back!" Harry shouted over to Will.</p><p>"Harry!" Will cried as Harry was tugged forward.</p><p>He felt the brush of the cloth before he was falling into darkness. The whispers grew on the air and screamed in his ears but they were just as incomprehensible as they'd been before. It felt like he was being pulled in so many directions at once as a whirlwind tore around him. He heard someone yell out in pain and he focused on that. His saving people thing coming to the surface.</p><p>"John!"</p><p>"You think you will see your boys again!"</p><p>Harry pushed forward at that since it was a direction to head.</p><p>"You'll die here!"</p><p>Harry landed with a stumble and took in the people around him in a second before he held his wand up and threw out a wave of pure magic. Screaming sounded on the air as dark eyed people were thrown back and away from the man tied to the chair in the middle of the room. One man was quicker than the others and his eyes shone yellow in the low light as he braced himself against Harry's magic. There was a gleam in those eyes that Harry was familiar with as he levelled his wand.</p><p>"Well, well." The Yellowed-eyed man purred with a southern drawl. "What do we have here?"</p><p>"Depends," Harry remarked as he glanced at the man beside him in the chair. "Will you be leaving or staying?"</p><p>"And if I said that the man beside you is a murderer," the Yellowed-eyed man stated.</p><p>"I would say that you have more blood on your hands," Harry countered, calmly.</p><p>The dozen people around the room had mostly regained their feet. They stared at him with pure black eyes and Harry looked at them in interest. He could tell that they looked to the Yellowed-eyed man for direction. Suddenly the man threw out his hand and Harry brought up a shield and the magic flared. The man paused at that and Harry gave him a sly grin.</p><p>"Did you want to try again?" Harry questioned.</p><p>The Yellowed-eyed man just laughed and the sound raised the hair on the back of Harry's neck. He held his wand before him as he held his magic. He could feel the darker side of himself responding to that laughter. There was a glint in the man's yellow eyes that he didn't like.</p><p>"Do you think that you are much different to us?" The Yellowed-eyed man cried.</p><p>"By the amount of blood on my hands?" Harry questioned with a frown, "I doubt it. But I don't have a man tied to a chair nor have a tortured someone. I think you should leave now."</p><p>The man took one step forward and Harry threw out a fire spell. A whip of pure heat sprang forward and Harry spun it around as hissing and screams sounded on the air. He pushed more raw power into the spell until he felt the creatures disappear. He cut off the spell and dosed anything that had caught fire before turning to the man in the chair. He cast a shield charm around the room, just in case, before he knelt down. The man tried to pull back from him with pure fear in his eyes. Harry eased the gag down before working on the ropes.</p><p>"It's okay," Harry said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. Are you John?"</p><p>"Who are you?" The man demanded, roughly.</p><p>"Harry Potter," Harry said as he slipped a knife from his belt since the knots were too tight to undo. "Hold still."</p><p>The man panted roughly as Harry cut through the ropes with care. He didn't want to cause more damage then was already on show. The man stared at him through the dirt and blood on his face.</p><p>"So," Harry remarked. "John?"</p><p>"Yes," the man agreed. "What are you?"</p><p>"Well," Harry muttered as he started on the ropes around John's legs. "That's a bit of a complex question. Let's just say that I'm not from around here. Which begs the question, where am I?"</p><p>"You don't know where you are?" John asked as he leaned back in the chair.</p><p>"No," Harry answered. "You saw the way that I arrived."</p><p>"Appeared from nowhere you mean."</p><p>"Yes," Harry agreed and sat back on his heels. "Can you move?"</p><p>"In a minute," John said as he leaned his head back.</p><p>"Is this your house?" Harry questioned as he stood and took in the mess around him.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Harry took in the mess of the room before he squeezed himself around a cabinet to get into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. It was empty which gave him a clue that the house hadn't been used in a while. He walked over to the sink and turned the tap. Water ran without a problem and he flicked his wand and a bottle appeared in his hand. He filled that up before walking back into the other room.</p><p>"Water?" Harry asked and John opened his eyes.</p><p>"Thanks," John grunted and took the bottle.</p><p>He slowly sipped it which proved to Harry that the man had been in this situation before.</p><p>"Can I call anyone for you?" Harry asked. "Perhaps a medic?"</p><p>"Are you British?" John countered.</p><p>"Yes," Harry answered as he stepped over to the window and looked out. "And you are American. Looks like we're in the middle of nowhere."</p><p>"Kansas," John said.</p><p>"Close enough," Harry said with a shrug and looked back at the seated man. "Since you have evaded most of my questions and there are a couple of cars outside. I'm sure that I can get one of them going. That way you can get the help you need?"</p><p>John looked at him with a level stare and Harry held it. John cracked first with a sigh.</p><p>"Very well," John muttered. "Help an old man up then."</p><p>Harry gave him a grin at the irony of that statement since Harry would well and truly be the older of the two. Harry held his hand out and John took it in his. He ignored the dirt and blood as he placed his arm under the other man's and eased him up. John grunted and Harry felt for him as they stumbled towards the front door. John directed him to a non-descript sedan and Harry headed that way.</p><p>He juggled the other man around before he could open the back door. John eased himself down with a grunt. Harry could tell how he felt by the way that he just sprawled out in the backseat. Harry settled into the driver's seat and looked around the old model car or what seemed like old to him.</p><p>"Glove box," John gasped from the back.</p><p>Harry leaned over and opened the glove box. He shifted the gun that was in there to the side as well as a few other items around until he found the keys. He grabbed them out and started the car up.</p><p>"Anywhere in mind?" Harry asked over his shoulder.</p><p>When he didn't hear a reply, he looked over to see that John had passed out. Harry looked through the glove box until he found a key card for a motel, a phone and a map. He pulled them out and noticed that the phone was on the old side as he opened it up. He scrolled through the numbers in the phone before placing it to the side. He looked at the maps and the key and had a rough idea of where to go. He glanced around but he was sure that the other people that he's encountered wouldn't be game enough to follow him.</p><p>He pulled out and followed the map and was happy to say that he didn't get too lost before he pulled up out the front of a motel that had seen better days. He stepped out of the car and peered into the back at John. The man was sprawled out with his hands clenched around the seat belt. Harry opened the car door as he braced his hands on the hood and side of the door. The man before him had taken one hell of the beating.</p><p>"John," Harry called, knowing better than to grab the man. "John!"</p><p>John started and peered up at him before glancing around. Harry held his hand out in offer and slowly John grabbed it. He helped the man to the room number that John pointed out. Harry pressed the card to the reader and helped John to one of the beds. John sighed when he sat down and Harry looked at the cuts on his skin.</p><p>"They don't look too bad," Harry remarked as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and placed it on the other bed in the room. "I can clean them up for you or are you up for a shower?"</p><p>"I think that I'll just sleep for a few days," John said, roughly.</p><p>"In that case," Harry said. "Let me get some warm water to wash those cuts up before you pass out for three days."</p><p>John cursed under his breath as Harry headed to the bathroom. He conjured a bucket and hooked up a couple of hand towels. He walked back into the room and set it down on the bedside table while John watched his every move. Harry pulled out a leather pouch from his jacket pocket and looked at the vials.</p><p>"What are those?" John asked.</p><p>"I was hoping that I would have something that could clean these cuts," Harry said as he held the leather pouch out. "Do you have a first aid kit? From the looks of this room. I get the feeling that you are used to getting into scrapes."</p><p>"In my bag," John told him as he looked at the glass vials in interest.</p><p>Harry walked over and pushed the clothes around in John's bag until he found a first aid kit. He rolled up the long sleeves of his white dress shirt and gently set out to clean up the cuts with care. John kept his eyes on him the whole time and Harry could see the tension in his muscles but he allowed him to clean him up.</p><p>"What were those people?" Harry asked to break the tense silence.</p><p>"Demons," John spat.</p><p>"Interesting," Harry said. "They looked human…well, humanish."</p><p>"They take possession of people," John explained as he reached into the first aid kit and took out a small glass bottle.</p><p>John uncorked the bottle then tipped the clear liquid onto Harry's bare hand. When nothing happened, John relaxed and Harry raised an eyebrow in interest.</p><p>"And that would be?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"Holy water," John said.</p><p>"Okay," Harry said slowly in confusion. "Why?"</p><p>"You're not a demon," John stated and Harry laughed.</p><p>"I've been called many things over the years but 'demon' is not one."</p><p>John shrugged a shoulder then winced. Harry finished and cleaned up the mess that he'd made. He looked at his potion pouch and held one out to John.</p><p>"This will help you heal if you have any internal damage," Harry offered. "It's up to you if you trust me enough?"</p><p>John hesitated briefly before taking it in his hand.</p><p>"Thank you," John said and looked at the label on the vial. "'Heal all'?"</p><p>"My name for it," Harry said in amusement. "Kind of speaks for itself."</p><p>John snorted before he uncorked the vial and took a sniff then cursed as he pulled back sharply. Harry laughed and took it back and sipped a little of it before handing it out. John was less hesitant to take it after that. The man sprawled out on the bed and Harry left him to it as he looked at the photos on the wall. It looked like John had been hunting these demons for a while as he looked everything over. He paused on a photo of two boys and John.</p><p>"Are these your sons?" Harry asked as he pointed to the photo.</p><p>"Yeah," John agreed. "Sam and Dean."</p><p>Harry nodded and picked up a paper and looked at the date in interest. Not only was he in a different place but a different time as well but he wasn't surprised by that. Suddenly a phone rang and Harry slipped his hand into his black dress pants and pulled John's phone out.</p><p>"Speak of the devil," Harry remarked and held out the phone. "Says 'Dean'."</p><p>John didn't take the phone and Harry frowned. He looked right at John and answered the phone.</p><p>"Hello?" Harry greeted.</p><p>"Who is this?" Dean demanded. "Where is John?"</p><p>"Right here," Harry said and John swore. "He's swearing at me. Now you have to take the phone or he might think that you have been kidnapped…again." Harry said the last part to John as he held the phone out and John cursed again. He grabbed the phone with a glare.</p><p>"Hey, Dean," John answered. "No, I'm fine…. I need you to take care…No, they came after me but I'm okay now…Um, that's Harry."</p><p>Harry walked to the front door and out to give John a moment. He looked around the parking lot and the street in interest as he replayed everything back of what had happened. He'd started the day in a dark mood with having to go to a funeral for a friend to being somewhere else. The world around him looked and felt very real. He pulled out his wand and ran his finger down the length of the wood and felt the magic. This world had magic that he could use and yet felt different.</p><p>He sighed and turned back to the door and gave it a knock then opened it when John called out. He stepped into the room and took in the man in the bed. The only person that he knew here as he walked over to the other bed and sat down.</p><p>"Do you mind if I sleep here?" Harry asked. "I have nowhere else to go until I know more."</p><p>"Due to the fact that you just appeared here?" John questioned.</p><p>"I suppose you could say that," Harry agreed. "Are you used to people just appearing from nowhere?"</p><p>"You could say that I'm used to the unusual," John muttered and looked him over. "I owe you one."</p><p>Harry nodded as he picked up the newspaper and started reading. When he looked up again, John had fallen asleep.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry soon learned that this world was different and yet very similar to his own except for one main thing. There was no magical world but there was magic. It had condensed into something very different and he stayed with John for a while as he learned what he could. The man's life interested him and he was sure that John was telling him things that he hadn't spoken of to too many other people in his life. Harry took care with what he told the other man and John could understand that. The life of a hunter intrigued him but he needed to know more.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" John questioned.</p><p>"Yes," Harry replied as he stepped out into the middle of the crossroad.</p><p>"They may not answer you."</p><p>"You could do it? I'm sure they would be happy to come to a Winchester," Harry remarked as he knelt down and John swore at him. "Then I'll have to."</p><p>"How can you trust anything they say?" John demanded.</p><p>"For they have to tell me the truth," Harry said mildly as he dug down into the earth and placed the item in his hand in the hole and covered it over.</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"For I hold power," Harry said as he stood and held up his hands. "And they have to answer."</p><p>Magic sprung to life and John cursed at him as he scrambled back. Harry looked over at him in amusement. He curved the magic around as he sent his call out and drew in a demon. He touched on his darker nature of the Master of Death until a woman appeared. Her eyes darted around in fear before she fell to her knees before him with a cry. Harry let his hands fall to his sides as he looked down at the woman. Her dark eyes wide as she shivered.</p><p>"Hello," Harry greeted. "I have a few questions. Do you know who I am?"</p><p>"Master…" The woman uttered. "You are the Master of Death."</p><p>"Yes," Harry said and he heard John gasp. "I have come from another world and this is where I have landed."</p><p>"How can I serve?" The woman uttered as she bowed her head.</p><p>"I need to know if there is an archway that could be called a portal to other realms?"</p><p>"No, sir."</p><p>"No archway that calls out? With a tattered cloth as the opening?"</p><p>"Not that I know," she answered. "Is that your mission for me?"</p><p>"No," Harry stated and wove his magic around the demon. "You will remember nothing of what we have spoken of or that you were here."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Go," Harry demanded.</p><p>The demon disappeared as the sounds of the night picked back up. Harry then heard the click of a gun's safety going off and he looked over at John. The man looked pale in the soft light and held his gun by his side. Harry slowly held his empty hands out to his sides.</p><p>"You going to shoot me, John?" Harry asked and John looked torn. "We have spent the last month together and now you want to shoot me?"</p><p>"You're the Master of Death," John gasped with wide eyes. "You said that the demon couldn't lie."</p><p>"That's right," Harry said and took a step forward and when that gun didn't move, he took another step. "I could say that gun will do nothing against me but I'm concerned that you will shoot me to prove that point."</p><p>That broke the tension and John snorted a laugh as Harry stopped before him. He reached out and grabbed the man's wrist and lifted the hand that held the gun up to point at his chest. John had his finger beside the trigger and not on it.</p><p>"Well?" Harry challenged. "Going to shoot me John Winchester?"</p><p>"No," John uttered, his face still pale. "But I don't think I'll look at you the same."</p><p>Harry chuckled and let his wrist go and John placed his gun away.</p><p>"Fair enough. I think that this might be the right time for us to split ways," Harry commented and John went to argue. "I have a few things that I need to look into and you have my number. Call me if you have any trouble."</p><p>"That's all the time," John countered.</p><p>"Any trouble that you can't handle."</p><p>John nodded and Harry gave him a nod and turned to walk away. John grabbed his arm and Harry turned back.</p><p>"Look after yourself," John offered. "And remember that you have my number."</p><p>"Will do," Harry promised and John released him. "Take care, John Winchester."</p><p>"And you."</p><p>Harry turned his back on John and started walking. Just for kicks he wove his magic around himself and disappeared. Knowing that John would be cursing his name at that move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Sam!" Dean yelled as he banged his fist on the door to the bathroom. "Hurry up!"</p><p>"What's the hurry?" Sam yelled back.</p><p>"We have to get the pies while they're fresh," Dean responded.</p><p>"You and your damn pies," Sam grunted as he stepped out of the bathroom in just his jeans and headed to his bag. "You could have got them yourself."</p><p>"We need to leave anyway," Dean reasoned as Sam finished dressing. "We got a lead."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Ohio," Dean answered as he picked up a paper. "Three missing children in the last three weeks. Parents report that they just disappeared from their rooms. No sign of a break in or anything else."</p><p>"Right," Sam said as he took the paper and read through the article. "Kind of on the edge of what we do?"</p><p>"It's just the next state over," Dean said as he they walked towards the door to the room. "I think that we should check it out."</p><p>Sam shrugged into his jacket as they walked out of the room and down the road. Dean lead them to a diner on the corner that made their own pies and happily grabbed a table. Sam just sighed as he slipped into the seat across from him and glanced around. A man near the windows caught his attention and he frowned. He wore a black jacket and blue dress shirt with black jeans. He had a paper before him and was eating a full breakfast and coffee. His black hair was a shaggy mess around his cleanshaven face. Sam wasn't sure what had caught his attention. There was just something about him.</p><p>"What's caught your eye?" Dean asked as he looked over at the man. "That bloke?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sam muttered with a nod.</p><p>Dean descended on his pie when it arrived while Sam made his way through his cereal and fruit. But his eyes kept being drawn back to the man near the windows. When the man stood, Sam leaned back in his chair and watched him. He walked smoothly and paused to speak to the waitress and settle his bill before walking towards where they were seated.</p><p>Suddenly the man's eyes locked on Sam and he paused.</p><p>"Well, fuck." The man exclaimed with a British accent as he stared at Sam then his eyes drifted to Dean. "Looks like I can't get away from Winchesters in this world."</p><p>"What?" Sam stuttered as Dean splattered.</p><p>"Sam and Dean, right?" The man said and held out his hand. "My name is Harry Potter, I'm a friend of your father's."</p><p>"You know our father," Dean demanded. "Have you seen him?"</p><p>"Sure," Harry said. "Left him about a month ago down in Texas. Saved his grumpy ass from a nest of…well, slime things. Not too sure really. Damn things like to throw this slime stuff around that dried bloody hard. Pulled his ass out of the mess before he could be eaten."</p><p>"You’re a hunter?" Sam asked with a frown.</p><p>"Do you know where he is now?" Dean said at the same time.</p><p>"No to both," Harry said as he waved his hand. "Mind if I sit?"</p><p>"Sure," Sam said and shifted over to make room.</p><p>He guessed the other man's age as being late thirties. Which would make him young for a hunter but since that was still ten years older than them, Sam wasn't judging. Harry gave them a look over and Sam shivered at the aged look to his eyes and that slightly odd feeling that he was getting from him. He got the feeling that there was more to this man then what he could see.</p><p>"How do you know our father?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Dropped in on him when he was in a sticky situation," Harry told them. "Something to do with demons."</p><p>Sam felt a shiver go down his back at those words.</p><p>"You saw demons?" Dean blurted out.</p><p>"You are John's sons, right?" Harry asked with a frown.</p><p>"Yes," Sam answered.</p><p>"Then you know about demons?"</p><p>"From Dad's diary," Dean said. "But not face to face."</p><p>"Really?" Harry said with a frown and looked at Sam. "They seem focused on you."</p><p>"Me?" Sam uttered. "Why me?"</p><p>Harry shrugged and signalled to the waitress for coffee.</p><p>"Can't say they want to talk to me," Harry remarked as the waitress brought over a mug with a smile. "Thanks."</p><p>Harry handed the waitress a bill with a smile and the woman wandered off. He looked back at them as he sipped on his coffee.</p><p>"Can you get in contact with Dad?" Dean demanded. "We haven't been able to find him for the last few months and he's not calling us back."</p><p>"Really?" Harry said with a frown and pulled out his phone, it was the latest model on the market. "Let's try this."</p><p>Harry held the phone up to his ear and Sam and Dean held their breaths.</p><p>"Hey, John." Harry said into the phone. "I'm sitting here with your sons….yeah…they are in one piece. What? Why not?"</p><p>Harry looked over at Dean and Sam shivered at the look in the man's eyes. He then held the phone out and Dean took it. Harry leaned back in his seat with his coffee.</p><p>"Dad?" Dean whispered. "Yeah, Sam is here…of course. Where are you?"</p><p>Dean then pulled the phone away from his ear before he swore.</p><p>"He hung up on me!" Dean spat and held the phone out to Harry.</p><p>"He gets like that," Harry remarked as he took the phone and slid it away. "He seems concerned about you Sam."</p><p>"Why won't he tell us where he is?" Dean hissed.</p><p>Harry just shrugged a shoulder in answer.</p><p>"At least you know that he isn't dead," Harry pointed out and Dean glared at him. "In my line of work, I'll take that as a plus. Well, I have to be off. Nice meeting you."</p><p>"Hey, wait." Sam yelped as the man stood. "You could help track our Dad down."</p><p>"Sure, I could," Harry said and let his eyes rest on them. "But if John wanted you to find him then he would have just told you."</p><p>"You're just going to leave it like that?" Sam uttered.</p><p>Harry frowned as he looked at Sam until he shifted. Slowly he reached into his jacket and pulled out a pen. He leaned forward and wrote a number down on the napkin on the table.</p><p>"Yep," Harry stated. "Might see you around."</p><p>Harry then placed the pen back in his jacket pocket and walked away without another word.</p><p>"Was that like the strangest conversation ever?" Dean proclaimed.</p><p>"It's right up there," Sam said as he put the number that Harry had written into his phone.</p><p>"Our best lead on Dad and he just walks out of here," Dean continued.</p><p>"At least you got to speak to him," Sam pointed out. "What did he say?"</p><p>"If you were with me and if I was looking out for you," Dean said with a frown. "He seemed concerned."</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry looked up as a rough man walked into the diner and glanced around with sharp eyes. He had more hair covering his chin and cheeks than his head as he focused on Harry before heading towards him. Harry just took in the image of John Winchester as the man ordered food and coffee. The man settled into the seat across from him with a sigh. He looked drawn and tried and Harry thought in need of a shave. But Harry had seen him when he'd looked worse. This was John on an almost good day.</p><p>"Good to see you again," Harry greeted.</p><p>"And you," John said as the waitress placed his food and coffee down. "Thanks."</p><p>"So," Harry said as he picked up his cup. "What did you want to talk about? Or is this a friendly conversation about nothing important?"</p><p>"You met my sons," John broached.</p><p>"Yes," Harry agreed. "Any reason that you seem to be avoiding them?"</p><p>"Yeah," John sighed and looked at him with pain in his eyes. "Did you get a sense around Sam?"</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow in question and John sighed as he ran his hand through his short hair.</p><p>"I wasn't looking for anything," Harry replied. "Should I have been?"</p><p>"I don't know," John admitted. "I thought that you being…well you. You might have picked something up from him."</p><p>Harry sat back in his seat and looked at the man across the table from him. He could understand the pain that John was feeling. He loved his boys but also knew that he needed to stay back. Harry just gave him a level stare and John shifted in his seat.</p><p>"Tell me?" Harry requested.</p><p>John looked at him for a few long minutes as Harry felt like he was being weighed up before John sighed.</p><p>"It started the night that my wife died…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Sam started badly when a man appeared around the corner and they almost ran into each other.</p><p>"Whoa," Sam cried and stepped back quickly. "Harry?"</p><p>"Hey," Harry greeted with a grin. "Fancy running into you."</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as they walked out onto the main street.</p><p>"Strangely," Harry remarked. "Your father sent me."</p><p>"Dad?" Sam questioned with a frown. "He sent you to find us? Is he okay?"</p><p>"He's…hurting." Harry said as they headed towards a motel. "And a little confused."</p><p>"Does he need our help?"</p><p>"That's why I'm here. Is Dean here as well?"</p><p>"Yes," Sam answered with a frown and knocked on the motel room.</p><p>"Ten more minutes," Dean called out.</p><p>"Dean," Sam yelled. "Harry is here."</p><p>They could hear cursing before the door to the room was pulled open. Dean stood there in just his jeans and with a shotgun in his hand. Harry eyes flicked over him as Dean stood there with a hard look in his eyes.</p><p>"What's with the shotgun?" Harry asked mildly. "I believe that you Winchesters have an unhealthy obsession with guns. A fetish that is slightly concerning and something that a phycologist would have a field day with-""</p><p>"What do you want?" Dean demanded.</p><p>"Your father sent me," Harry said and noticed Dean's jaw tighten.</p><p>Dean stood to the side and waved his hand in invitation. Harry stepped in and looked around the mess of a room and the pictures on the wall in interest. The Winchester brothers hissed to each other quietly. Harry's eyes skipped over the photos before he turned to the two brothers. Dean still hadn't found a shirt or let the gun go as he stood there.</p><p>"You do the same thing that your father does," Harry remarked as he waved his hand at the photos. "Makes me think of the police."</p><p>"You been around the police a lot?" Dean demanded.</p><p>"You could say that," Harry said, vaguely. "Drifted in and out of a few departments over the years."</p><p>"Years?" Sam questioned with a frown. "How old are you?"</p><p>"Ah," Harry said as he pointed a finger at the younger brother. "That is the question and one that takes a lot of explaining. Let's just say that I have been around for a very long time."</p><p>"Then you won't mind me doing this," Dean declared and Harry got a face full of water.</p><p>"Bloody Winchesters," Harry cursed as he grabbed a shirt off one of the beds and wiped the holy water off his face. "Always with the holy water. You must buy it in bulk or something."</p><p>"Just needed to be sure," Dean announced with a shrug as he placed the glass bottle and gun down. "Why did Dad send you?"</p><p>"For Sam," Harry said as he focused on the tall man.</p><p>"Dad wants to see me?" Sam questioned.</p><p>"Ah," Harry stuttered. "More like wanted me to see you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well," Harry muttered and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "This would have been easier with John here to explain so that I don't get shot."</p><p>"You expecting to get shot?" Dean stated as his hand twitched towards the gun on the table.</p><p>"It happens," Harry stated. "Since I have magic."</p><p>"You made a deal with a demon?" Sam yelped.</p><p>"No," Harry countered. "I was born with magic in another world."</p><p>Both brothers just stared at him and Harry sighed.</p><p>"Bullshit," Dean blurted out with his hand on the gun.</p><p>"That is the truth," Harry said as he stood there.</p><p>"Dad knows this?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And he sent you here to see me?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why?" Dean cut in. "We only have your word that Dad sent you."</p><p>Harry sighed and pulled out his phone and called John.</p><p>"Yeah?" John answered.</p><p>"I found your sons," Harry said into the phone then put it on speaker. "I've put you on speaker. Dean's finger is twitching towards a shotgun so pick your words."</p><p>John chuckled at that and Dean and Sam paused.</p><p>"Sam? Dean?" John questioned.</p><p>"Dad?" Dean demanded as he quickly closed the distance. "How are you? Where are you?"</p><p>"I can't say," John answered. "But I sent Harry to look at Sam. Trust him."</p><p>"He said he has magic," Sam said, from beside his brother. "How can we trust that?"</p><p>"You can," John stated. "He's not from here."</p><p>"I told them that part," Harry remarked. "That's when Dean got touchy with the gun."</p><p>"You bring that out in people, Harry." John said, dryly. "Sam, I want you to follow any directions that Harry gives you, okay?"</p><p>"Um," Sam muttered and looked at Harry.</p><p>"First we have to go out and kidnap a virgin," Harry said with a smirk. "Then cover you in their blood-"</p><p>"Harry," John cut in and Harry laughed. "They don't know about your twisted sense of humour yet."</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said as he looked at the gun in Dean's hand. "I can tell by the gun that Dean is holding."</p><p>John laughed at that, "take care, boys. Try not to kill him."</p><p>John hung up and Harry slipped his phone away.</p><p>"Not sure if that helped," Harry said with a grin and clapped his hands together. "So, should we start looking for that virgin?"</p><p>Both Winchesters just stared at him and Harry's grin widened.</p><p>"Ah, hunters." Harry sighed with a glint in his eyes. "Such fun to play with."</p><p>"Are you trying to get yourself shot?" Dean demanded.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry opened the door to the motel room a few down from the Winchester's room and looked around. He'd hired a room with a kitchenet and a table as he placed his bag down and started pulling out books. He had an idea of what he was looking for but not how to achieve it. He looked over the books that he had and they fell short of what he could have gotten his hands on if he was still in his own world. This world's magic was odd in the way that it worked. There was power and nature but not much middle ground, which would be where he fell. It looked like in this world demons and angels filled that gap on a smaller scale then the wizarding world.</p><p>He sighed as he made a coffee then sat down with his books sprawled out over the table. He was a few hours in when someone knocked on his door. He stood and walked over and opened it up to see Sam on the other side and Harry waved him in.</p><p>"Dean's gone to the pub," Sam reported as he stepped over to his table and looked the books over. "He's not happy."</p><p>"Which part is giving him trouble?" Harry asked in interest as he settle back at the table. "I haven't even started throwing magic around yet."</p><p>"You do that on purpose," Sam muttered and Harry gave him a smile.</p><p>"Are you getting a sense around me?" Harry asked in interest and Sam started.</p><p>"How could you know that?" Sam demanded.</p><p>"A guess more than anything," Harry told him. "You picked me out of a crowd and after speaking to your father…"</p><p>Sam took a seat on the other side of the table and looked at him. Harry just stared back mildly and he could tell that Sam was trying to focus on him but didn't know how.</p><p>"I don't know," Sam sighed as he sprawled out in his seat.</p><p>"Well that's what all these books are about then," Harry said with a wave of his hand.</p><p>"Just what are you looking for?" Sam asked with a frown.</p><p>"If you have been tainted by a demon," Harry said and Sam looked at him in shock.</p><p>"What?" Sam stuttered. "I'm not a demon."</p><p>"I said tainted," Harry remarked. "Your father believes that a demon had something to do with your mother's death and that he was doing something with you."</p><p>"I was only a baby," Sam pointed out.</p><p>"And now you are at that age that if you have been tainted by a demon it would be starting to show," Harry told him. "So, tell me, Sam Winchester. Have you been experiencing things that you can't explain?"</p><p>"No," Sam said too quickly and Harry grinned.</p><p>"So, you have," Harry countered and Sam's jaw tightened. "Physical or mental?"</p><p>"Stop it," Sam hissed.</p><p>"Stop what?"</p><p>"You are using magic or something."</p><p>"No, I'm not." Harry said. "I have lived a long life and I can tell what you are not saying. I would guess that this is a mental change. Can you move items? Plant a suggestion? See something before it happens? Perhaps a type of sixth sense?"</p><p>Harry watched Sam carefully as he said each item and started to get an idea on what Sam didn't want to say.</p><p>"So, it's seeing a glimpse of the future," Harry said and Sam's eyes hardened. "But there is more to it."</p><p>"Stop!" Sam yelped and shot to his feet.</p><p>Harry leaned back in his seat as Sam's chair crashed to the floor and he felt that flare of anger from the younger man. It was a wisp of power but it was there. Sam blushed and grabbed the fallen chair and righted it.</p><p>"Fine," Sam grumbled. "I saw something before it happened."</p><p>"Visions of the future," Harry mused. "Not unheard of or uncommon but there is more. You do have some kind of power but not what I was expecting."</p><p>"I'm not a demon!" Sam repeated.</p><p>"Well," Harry said as he looked at the young man. "Not all of you but that blood has had time to soak into your core. To become a part of you which you blindly accepted since you were unaware of it."</p><p>"Then how do I stop it," Sam cried as he planted his hands on the table. "If Dean knew I am part demon-"</p><p>"You're not part demon," Harry cut in. "Which part of 'you are tainted by a demon' are you not getting!"</p><p>Sam paused and stared at him and Harry sighed.</p><p>"That is why I am here," Harry stated as he leaned forward. "Why your father trusted me with this."</p><p>"He sent you to fix this?"</p><p>Harry chuckled at that and Sam's eyes hardened again. The man was so pent up that everything sent him to the edge.</p><p>"Why do you think that something needs to be fixed?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"For I saw my girlfriend die before she did!"</p><p>Harry pulled back from that as he took in the image of Sam before him. That anguished and rage started to make sense. Then Sam was thrown back in with his old life of hunting next to his brother. Not to mention the fact that their father just disappeared and wouldn't talk to them. Harry silently cursed John at that.</p><p>"And you think that you caused that?" Harry asked without any heat. "By dreaming it that you made it true?"</p><p>"I…I don't know." Sam confessed and sat back in the chair. "I feel like I did or I could have done something to stop it."</p><p>"Let's say that you get an image of Dean turning left and getting hit by a car," Harry remarked. "Are you going to stop him from ever turning left in case that is the one time that it happens? What happens if he turns right and runs off the road? Would that have been better or worse?"</p><p>"I don't know," Sam muttered and looked his age.</p><p>"There is always something to be scared of in life," Harry told him. "Something that we think that we understand but we don't. This is like that. We have theories but nothing concrete and that's what we need to work with. I am still learning about the magic of this world. Your father is still learning what this means to you and I'm sure that Dean will learn about over drinking when he wakes up tomorrow with a hangover."</p><p>Sam snorted at that and nodded.</p><p>"Don't just jump to the first conclusion," Harry warned. "Or it will blind you to the whole picture. Demons don't just pick a random house and think; 'Oh, I'll stop here and kill a woman and taint her son with my blood.' Your father is working on that side and I am working on it from this side."</p><p>"Why?" Sam asked with a frown.</p><p>"I get bored easily," Harry said then gave Sam a level stare. "And I have yet to find a way back to my own world. So, I am stuck here until I do."</p><p>Sam looked at him before slowly nodding and telling him about Jessica and everything else. Harry just picked up a notebook and jotted down what he needed to. Letting the bigger picture build in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke with a pounding headache and regret in his stomach but that might have been the iffy kabab that he'd had the night before. He groaned as he laid on his stomach and slowly crawled from the bed. He carefully used the bed to get to his feet then noticed that Sam's bed was empty. He was instantly on edge as he grabbed up his gun and tucked it into his belt at the back of his pants. His head pounded as he stepped out of the motel room and staggered down a few doors.</p><p>"Sam!" Dean yelled as he banged on the door. "Sammy!"</p><p>Suddenly the door opened and Dean grabbed the side of the doorway before he could tumble forward. He looked down at Harry with a glare.</p><p>"He's not here," Harry said mildly as his eyes darted over him. "I haven't seen him this morning. Did you want to check?"</p><p>Dean stood up straight as his head pounded and peered around the smaller man. Harry just stepped to the side and waved his hand. Dean stalked past him and into the room and looked around but his brother wasn't there but dozens of books were. He looked over what was spread out in interest and, when Harry just walked towards the kitchen area, he picked one up.</p><p>"Demons?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"Amongst other things," Harry called out. "Do you want coffee to go with the hangover?"</p><p>Dean grunted as he looked at what was on show. Some of the books he'd never seen before as he sat down. He started when Harry placed two coffees down on the table. Suddenly a phone rang and Harry pulled his mobile out of his pocket.</p><p>"Yeah?" Harry answered. "What? Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."</p><p>Harry hung up and looked at Dean.</p><p>"That was your father," Harry said. "He's in trouble and needs a hand. I'll be back later."</p><p>Harry then stepped back and with a soft pop he just disappeared. Dean yelped and staggered from his seat as his eyes darted around. His stomach protested at the movement which just set off his pounding headache.</p><p>"Oh, man." Dean muttered. "I drank way too much."</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry appeared outside a house on a normal looking block with a frown. John had sounded breathless as he focused on the man while he pulled out his wand.</p><p>"John Winchester," Harry intoned as he held his wand in his hand, then he heard a yell and looked over to the house across the road. "Never mind, found him."</p><p>Harry slipped his wand away and crossed the road just in time to see John at the window.</p><p>"Harry!" John yelled as he banged on the glass. "She's locked the house!"</p><p>"Great," Harry said, dryly.</p><p>Suddenly John was grabbed and pulled away as Harry stepped up the front door. He pulled his wand and threw forward a blast of magic. The door exploded in a puff of wood while Harry pulled out a box of salt.</p><p>"John?" Harry called as he stepped into the house. "John?"</p><p>Harry took care to place a line of salt on the threshold. The house was silent as the spirit seemed to take a glance at him. It was dark even if it was light outside and Harry called up a globe of light. It hung in the air above him as he looked around. He headed upstairs first but there was nothing there and no artic that he could see. He made his way back down the stairs.</p><p>"Basement," Harry muttered. "It's always a basement."</p><p>Harry headed that way as the silence of the house put him on edge. He'd found the spirits of this world had more power than in his own. They even seemed to tap into nature's primal power.</p><p>"John?" Harry called as he came to the door to the basement.</p><p>He reached forward and grabbed the handle when a scream came out of nowhere. Harry threw up an arm as a woman hurdled towards him. He pulled up a shield as the woman slammed into him with razor sharp nails. He grunted as he hit the wall while the woman tried to curl her long fingers around his neck. She screeched as she tried to claw at him while the shield kept her back.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Harry flinched as the woman screamed and disappeared while salt smashed into the wall around him.</p><p>"Oi!" Harry yelped.</p><p>"You'll live," John gasped as he looked at him with blood down the side of his face.</p><p>"Sure," Harry complained as he reached down and picked up the salt that he'd dropped. "Not sure about my ears. How are you not deaf?"</p><p>John gave him a rough grin as Harry looked around the silent house.</p><p>"Well," Harry announced when nothing else jumped out at him. "The front door is open now. We can leave-"</p><p>"We can't just leave-"</p><p>"Of course not," Harry cut in. "That would be too easy. What is it this time? Woman getting her revenge for being killed? Twisted mind with the thrill to kill? Needs a manicure for those long nails?"</p><p>"Can you take anything seriously?" John sighed and Harry gave him a grin.</p><p>"You sound like my ex-wife," Harry pointed out as he grabbed the handle for the basement door.</p><p>Harry pulled the door open and looked down the stairs as he guided his light spell forward. It lit up the darkness and he shared a looked with John.</p><p>"You have the gun," Harry said and waved his hand.</p><p>"You have magic," John countered and Harry sighed.</p><p>"Fine," Harry muttered and took the first step. "I hate these kinds of open stairs. It always feels like someone is going to grab my ankle."</p><p>"Sometimes they do," John said as he held the gun up. "I've lost count of the number of stairs that I've tumbled down."</p><p>"That's hardly encouraging."</p><p>Harry looked in the room that they'd stepped into. The person that owned the house had converted the basement into another living area with a kitchenet to the left and a living area and bedroom to the right. He could see toys spread out before the tv as they looked around.</p><p>"Nice revamp," Harry remarked.</p><p>"Yeah," John agreed. "The activity started up when they started to renovate but didn't become deadly until a couple of weeks ago. I think that the woman's body is down here somewhere."</p><p>"You would think that they would have found it if that was the case," Harry said as he looked up and noticed the charred beams. "Was there a fire down here?"</p><p>"They didn't mention it."</p><p>"They would have taken walls down and look," Harry pointed out, "it's brick walls on three sides."</p><p>They headed to the side of the basement that had a plaster wall first. The owners had left the other walls as painted brick. Harry let his hand rest on the plaster and closed his eyes. He knew that John would have his back as he slowly made his way along. He tapped a few spots but he wasn't picking up anything.</p><p>"Maybe she's buried outside?" Harry suggested. "How'd she die anyway?"</p><p>"Husband killed her," John answered. "Domestic that got out of hand. They never found her body."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he looked at the other man. "Seems like a lot of rage."</p><p>"She only goes for the males," John said. "It was just Ally and her daughter here for years until she met Rodger."</p><p>"Where is he?"</p><p>"He's okay," John told him. "Managed to get to him in time."</p><p>"Was he the one to do all this work?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Harry nodded and started to pace around the room as he ran his hand over the rough surface of the bricks. It was confusing that he wasn't picking anything up until he came to one section. He paused and crouched down when he felt something. John held out a sledgehammer and Harry took it in his hand.</p><p>"Ahhh!"</p><p>Harry started as John brought the gun up when the woman appeared with a scream. John clicked the safety off and held it up but the woman didn't attack. Harry stood with a frown as the woman looked at him with hate.</p><p>"What is it that you want?" Harry questioned. "Are you in the wall behind me?"</p><p>The woman snarled and the inhuman sound raised the hair on the back of his neck. The sound seemed to vibrate in the air. Harry then turned and threw his weight behind the sledge hammer and it smashed into the brick wall. The woman screamed but didn't attack as John held his gun up and ready. Harry pulled back and with a huff smashed into the wall again.</p><p>"God," Harry cursed as he looked at the dint he'd made. "I'm too old for this."</p><p>"Hurry up, old man." John mocked and Harry cursed at him.</p><p>He raised the sledgehammer and swung it forward. It smashed into the wall and broke through. Harry threw up a shield as something flew from the hole. Then the smell got through to him. He choked as John swore while the woman screamed. Harry stumbled back from the smell of rotting flesh.</p><p>"Oh, god!" John coughed as Harry took a few more steps back.</p><p>The woman yelled something out and they looked over to see a young child standing in front of the woman. She cried out as she hugged the young boy to her chest and John lowered the gun. Harry slowly stepped back to the hole with his sleeve over his nose. He crouched down and, against his better judgement, he looked into the hole. He reached out and plucked out a few broken bricks. He took in the image of the child in the wall.</p><p>"So, police time," Harry remarked as he pulled his phone. "Did you want to stick around?"</p><p>"What about her," John said with his gun still beside him as he looked at the ghost. "Shouldn't we deal with her?"</p><p>"Why?" Harry asked as the woman and child faded away. "She was only trying to contact the family."</p><p>"She tried to kill me and you," John pointed out. "She's dangerous!"</p><p>Harry shrugged as he stepped back from the wall with his phone still in his hand.</p><p>"And we just found a body in a wall," Harry said. "I'm sure that as long as no one else decides to kill someone and brick them up in a wall. It should be safe."</p><p>"But she attacked Rodger."</p><p>"John," Harry said slowly as the smell from the body reached out and was starting to brother him. "This child has not been dead for long…"</p><p>"You think that Rodger did it?" John demanded.</p><p>"That's what the police are for," Harry said. "Let them work that out but I can see between the lines."</p><p>John sighed and nodded as he slipped his gun away.</p><p>"Very well," John said. "I'll meet you later?"</p><p>"Yeah," Harry answered as he dialled his phone. "After I deal with the police."</p><p>John nodded and quickly disappeared as Harry spoke to the operator.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry sighed as he slipped into the seat across from John and sprawled out. John just raised an eyebrow as he looked at him over the top of his newspaper.</p><p>"Problems?" John asked.</p><p>"Nah," Harry answered as the waitress set a coffee and plate of food down on the table. "Thanks."</p><p>John closed the paper and folded it up before he placed it to the side.</p><p>"Tell me about my sons," John requested.</p><p>"You could just see them," Harry countered. "Or at least call them. It seems to me that Sam is about ready to fall apart and Dean is so far in denial that he might as well be swimming in the river."</p><p>"I can't," John admitted.</p><p>Harry sat back in his seat at those words. He was happy in a way that Ginny and him had never had children. Especially when Harry found out how the Deathly Hallows had changed him. It had been bad enough to see his friend's children grow old. He wasn't sure if he could have watched his own children age and die. He looked at John until the man sighed.</p><p>"Is he a demon?" John questioned and Harry paused.</p><p>"No," Harry said and John collapsed back in his seat. "Is that what you believed?"</p><p>"How could I not?" John demanded. "I saw that demon standing over his crib before Mary was killed-"</p><p>"That was over twenty years ago," Harry cut in. "Why did you walk away from them?"</p><p>"To find out more," John said. "Sam was at university and Dean was helping me. I couldn't bring him with me. They were safer away from me."</p><p>Harry nodded but didn't really agree but that was John's life. He focused on the burger and fries before him as John went back to his paper. But the conversation still troubled him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Just putting this here; this story is for fun and not to be taken seriously. I've also finished about 95% of this and there is a lot more to come. Enjoy.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"He just disappeared?" Sam asked as Dean laid sprawled out on his back on his bed.</p><p>"Yes," Dean grumbled. "He said that Dad was in trouble then he just disappeared."</p><p>"He did say that he has magic," Sam pointed out as he paced.</p><p>"Do we trust him?"</p><p>"I do," Sam admitted and Dean peered up at him. "I get the feeling that he could be doing anything that he wants but he came here to help us."</p><p>"I suppose," Dean said grudgingly. "Dad seems to trust him and that's a hard thing."</p><p>Suddenly a knock came at the door and Sam walked over that way. Dean's hand slipped under his pillow and touched on his gun.</p><p>"It's Harry."</p><p>Sam opened the door and held it for him to enter. The shorter man stepped in and glanced around with those old eyes. His hair was wet and he was in clean clothes that spoke to the fact that he'd just had a shower. He looked older with his hair plastered to his head instead of the normal mess and he had a few light scratches on his neck.  Dean struggled into a sitting position still feeling sick in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>"How's Dad?" Sam questioned.</p><p>"Is he here?" Dean added.</p><p>"He's fine and no," Harry answered. "He's in Nevada."</p><p>"That's where you just went?" Dean uttered in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes," Harry answered and glanced around. "Do you have anything to drink?"</p><p>"Sure," Sam answered and walked over to the mini fridge. "Cola?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Do you need anything for those scratches," Dean questioned and Harry looked down at his hands.</p><p>"Nah," Harry answered and took the can that Sam held out. "I cleaned them out when I had a shower. They were curtesy of an angry spirit that had every right to be a little annoyed."</p><p>"Don’t they all," Dean muttered. "Did you smoke her?"</p><p>"Smoke her?" Harry asked in confusion.</p><p>"Kill her," Dean clarified.</p><p>"No," Harry answered as he stepped over to the wall that Sam and Dean had placed the photos up on. "She had every right to be pissed. What's this about? Animal attack?"</p><p>"We're thinking werewolf," Sam said.</p><p>"It's outside of the full moon." Harry pointed out.</p><p>"Harry," Sam stated and green eyes focused on him. "I think that Dean has a right to know what's going on."</p><p>"Going on?" Dean demanded. "What's going on? Has this got something to do with Dad?"</p><p>"No," Sam said and looked at his brother with a pain fill look. "Look Dean-"</p><p>"Your brother is concerned that he's turning into a demon," Harry cut in. "Which is a load of crap and he thinks that these new powers of his will take over and he'll start going on a killing spree-"</p><p>"Hey!" Sam yelped. "That's not true!"</p><p>Harry chuckled and sipped his drink with amusement in his eyes. Dean stared at his brother.</p><p>"That's not true, Dean." Sam repeated.</p><p>"I'm feeling a little left out here," Dean stated. "Why do you think that you're a demon?"</p><p>"For he is showing powers of being one," Harry answered and Sam glared at him.</p><p>"You're not helping," Sam grumbled and Harry gave him a grin.</p><p>"I get that feeling that he's not trying to," Dean added and Harry gave him a wink. "So, what is my brother if not a demon."</p><p>"Dean!" Sam squeaked as Harry laughed.</p><p>"I like you," Harry said as he looked at Dean while he splattered at his words. "Straight to the point. Your brother was tainted by the blood of a demon when he was a baby and now the powers are starting to show. Just a warning, Sam. Those powers will probably get stronger."</p><p>"What do we do about it then?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"I don't know," Harry admitted before he sipped on his drink. "But I'm sure that I can work something out."</p><p>"What happens if the demon comes back?" Sam broached and Harry paused. "There must be a reason that this demon did this to us. What if he did it to come back and collect us later?"</p><p>"Us?" Harry asked with intense eyes. "There are more?"</p><p>xXx</p><p>John knew the moment that he was being followed as he slowed his pace slightly. He glanced into a glass window on the street and caught a glimpse of his pursuer. He relaxed and slowed his pace a little more and Harry gave him a grin as he fell into step with him.</p><p>"So, your son isn't the only one," Harry announced. "Were you aware of that?"</p><p>John shook his head as he stepped into a bar and Harry followed him. He ordered two beers before they settled into a booth. John focused on Harry as the man glanced around. It had been about a week since he'd seen the man.</p><p>"There are more children?" John asked.</p><p>"Sam and Dean came across a boy with similar talents," Harry reported. "They believe that there are more out there."</p><p>"For what reason?"</p><p>"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Can't say that I understand the motives of demons."</p><p>"Could you try the crossroad demon again?" John asked in interest. "She answered your questions last time."</p><p>"Does a Winchester want to summon a demon?" Harry laughed and John cursed at him. "I believe that the only demon that knows why is the one that tainted Sam's blood."</p><p>"The Yellow-eyed demon," John stated.</p><p>"The man that was torturing you?"</p><p>John nodded and sipped on his beer as Harry milled that over.</p><p>"That is not a demon that I would risk summoning," Harry said simply.</p><p>"Are you any closer to helping Sam?" John broached.</p><p>"I have a few ideas but I'm not sure if they would get me killed," Harry said. "Since Winchesters, guns and magic don't mix well. Dean even sleeps with it in his bed like a teddy bear."</p><p>John snorted into his beer at that before coughing and Harry sat back in his seat in satisfaction.</p><p>xXx</p><p>John dialled Harry's number then sighed when he got his voice mail once again. He hung up then tried again with the same result. He brought up Dean's number this time and hesitated. He sighed before he pressed the button to connect the call.</p><p>"Yeah?" Dean answered.</p><p>"Hey, Dean." John greeted.</p><p>"Dad! What's wrong?"</p><p>"Have you seen Harry?" John asked as he looked around the café.</p><p>"Not for a couple of weeks," Dean answered. "He said that he had something to look into and may be crossing over the border."</p><p>"Canada?" John questioned with a frown. "Or Mexico?"</p><p>"He didn't say," Dean answered. "Do you think that something is wrong?"</p><p>"This is not what we need at the moment," John sighed. "Where are you?"</p><p>"Lima in Ohio," Dean replied.</p><p>"Okay," John said as he tapped the table. "I'm not sure how I would even go about finding him."</p><p>"If he's still using the same rental then I could track him," Dean said and John chuckled.</p><p>"You bugged his car," John stated.</p><p>"Maybe," Dean answered. "Sam grab your laptop and look up the tracker that we left on Harry's car. How are you, Dad?"</p><p>"I'm good," John answered, truthfully.</p><p>"Sam has his location," Dean said into the phone. "It's not far from us. Do you want us to check it out?"</p><p>"Yes," John said. "It seems like something is coming and we're going to need him. Let me know when you find him."</p><p>"Yeah, okay."</p><p>"Thanks, Dean." John said before he hung up.</p><p>John placed his phone down and hadn't realised how much he'd started to rely on Harry. He paid for his meal before he headed to his car. He knew where he was going. It was about time that he saw his sons.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry looked over when his lights dimmed and he placed his book down on the table. He stood and walked over to the hotel door and opened it up. A man stood on the other side with his hand raised to knock. He would have been called average in many ways. Average height, average build and average features that would be hard to remember. The man gave him a level brown eyed stare before he bowed his head in respect.</p><p>"Master," the man intoned.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked the man.</p><p>"He's planning something, Master." The man announced and Harry waved his hand for him to enter.</p><p>"Of course, he is," Harry replied evenly as he walked back to the table that he'd been sitting at. "Were you able to find out how many children?"</p><p>"Fifteen," the man replied. "And six others that are dead now."</p><p>"Any that I can talk to?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yes," the man said as his sharp brown eyes stared at him. "Two but I believe that one would be helpful."</p><p>Harry held his hand out and the man hesitated. Harry wiggled his fingers. The man sighed then placed a small glass ball in his palm that seemed to be glowing purple in colour. The man stared at that ball until Harry closed his fingers around it.</p><p>"You can go now," Harry ordered.</p><p>The man hesitated once again before bowing and leaving. Harry opened his palm and looked at the glowing ball. Looked into the mass of power before he closed his hand on it once again. He closed his eyes and focused on the power he held as he tapped into the Deathly Hallows. The dark magic unfurled around him and he knew that the demons would be lifting their noses up in the air. He would have to be quick since he didn't want the Yellow-eyed demon and his minions down on his head.</p><p>He clenched his fist and the glass broke. He felt the presence of the soul as he tapped into the person that they'd been before their death. He didn't like what he saw as he felt and saw the abuse that the boy had suffered under his father and the silence of his stepmother. His name had been Max Miller as Harry saw his life play out and the power that he'd held. He'd embraced that part of him while Sam had shielded away from it. He'd fuelled the darkness in his soul as each harsh word or fist had rained down on him. He did get a better understanding of what Sam held.</p><p>Harry let the last of Max Miller's life play out as he watched Sam and Dean through the eyes of someone else. He pulled back completely and quickly grabbed his bags. He had to leave quickly before a demon zoned in on what he'd done. He was almost to his car when another car caught his eye and he groaned. The black Impala pulled up close to him.</p><p>"Hey!" Dean called out the window.</p><p>"Follow me," Harry said quickly as his eyes caught on a man across the road. "Fuck!"</p><p>Dean tensed but Harry was jumping in his car and starting it up. He cursed again when the demon fired a gun at him. He took off with Dean close behind and he hoped the man could keep up. He pushed the car through its paces as he flicked the radio on and listened to the static. He had to get far enough away that the demons couldn't pick up on him even as he held his magic close. He was sure that they would come in force.</p><p>"Fuck," Harry swore as a woman jumped out in front of him.</p><p>He swerved and could hear the screech of tyres from behind him as Dean avoided the woman as well. He turned down the next road and accelerated out of town. Suddenly the car lurched to the side and Harry pulled down on the steering wheel. The car screamed and Harry almost lost control. His heart pounded as he pulled over to the side of the road and jumped out with his wand in his hand. Dean pulled up and the Winchesters came out guns blazing.</p><p>"Get back in the car," Harry yelled as he turned his wand on the demon across the road.</p><p>Dean just shouldered the shotgun and pointed the gun at the man.</p><p>"Get in the car," Harry repeated and Dean paused. "Now!"</p><p>Dean reluctantly got back in the car and Harry quickly threw his bags in after him. He flicked his wand at his car and it was picked up in the air. It flew across the road towards the demon and the man screamed. The sounds of tearing metal and screeching broke the night air as the car slammed into the demon. Harry flicked his wand and the car took out another demon but he could pick up more closing in. He quickly slipped into the back of Dean's car with his bags.</p><p>"Drive," Harry ordered.</p><p>"What did you do?" Sam gasped as Dean drove with more skill than Harry.</p><p>"Well," Harry muttered and he looked back when his car exploded. "I didn't expect them to just throw themselves at me!"</p><p>"I didn't expect you to throw a car at them!" Dean gasped as he swerved when a light pole came down before them with a crash.</p><p>"Yeah, well, you won't like what I do next," Harry said. "Turn the music on then hang on. It's going to be a rough ride."</p><p>Dean flicked the tape deck on and it crackled as whispers of the song got through. Harry grabbed his wand in one hand and the car door in the other. He focused his mind as he weaved the spell which was made more difficult with the movement. He wrapped his magic around him and the car. He then cast the spell.</p><p>"Whoa," Dean yelled as he held steady as the car was suddenly driving along a country road.</p><p>Harry wrapped his spell around the car again as the radio still cut in and out. His head pounded and cast the spell once more. He could only do small jumps like this. He panted as they hit the road hard and Dean cursed as he tried to keep it straight. The car wiggled and screeched before Dean gained control. Suddenly a horn blared as a truck barrelled towards with its high beams on as the music stuttered.</p><p>"Keep it straight!" Harry yelled as he collected his thoughts.</p><p>"That's a truck, Man!" Dean shouted.</p><p>"Hold on," Harry warned as he twisted his magic and they disappeared before appearing on another road.</p><p>The radio came back on with a strong signal and Harry sighed as the song came through clear. Harry sighed as he leaned his head back on the seat while Dean drove. He rubbed his eyes as his head pounded in a headache. He knew it would pass soon.</p><p>"Don't do that again," Dean gasped.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Keep driving, we need to put some distance between us and where we landed."</p><p>"Where are we?" Sam asked as he held on to his seat tightly.</p><p>"I don't know," Harry answered as he looked around. "Looks like the country."</p><p>"You just like transported us and you don't know where we landed," Dean demanded.</p><p>"Well," Harry said slowly. "We're on a road at least."</p><p>"He has you there, Dean." Sam said with chuckle. "What were you doing at the hotel?"</p><p>"A contact of mine has been looking into the children like you, Sam." Harry explained. "He managed to get a hold of the energy of a Max Miller. Do you remember him?"</p><p>"Hard to forget," Dean muttered. "That boy was bat shit crazy and was moments away from blowing my head off before he turned the gun on himself."</p><p>"Yeah, "Harry agreed. "He was just a little unbalanced but he has given me an insight into the type of power that you have, Sam."</p><p>"You can help me?" Sam pressed.</p><p>"I still need more information first," Harry replied. "Can you pull up at the next gas station?"</p><p>"Sure," Dean answered. "What was the deal with the stereo?"</p><p>"They have been interfering with the signal lately for some reason," Harry replied. "But they can't keep that up."</p><p>"And phones? Is that why Dad has been trouble getting a hold of you?"</p><p>"I would say yes," Harry answered with a frown. "Which makes me wonder what he's planning."</p><p>"The Yellow-eyed demon?" Sam questioned.</p><p>"Yes," Harry replied. "Why were you at that hotel?"</p><p>"Tracking you," Dean said, casually. "Dad rang me since he couldn't get a hold of you."</p><p>"You tracked my car?" Harry said, slowly.</p><p>"Yeah," Dean said as he looked at him in the rear-view mirror. "Dad said something big was coming."</p><p>"Of course," Harry muttered as he rubbed his head. "Is it time to save the world already?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: This chapter is leading into the events of the end of Season one.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"You think that some old gun can kill a demon?" Harry asked.</p><p>"That's the rumour," Dean remarked.</p><p>Harry leaned back in his chair as they sat at the back of a pub with the Winchester brothers.</p><p>"Or you could just throw a car at them," Dean stated and Harry snorted.</p><p>"That only worked for they weren't expecting it," Harry told him. "I doubt that would work a second time."</p><p>"Or they could throw it back at us," Sam muttered as he looked into his beer.</p><p>"Can't you use your magic whammy stuff," Dean added. "Just pull the demons out."</p><p>"Doesn't work that way," Harry sighed. "I have to work out the best spell to use them adapt it in a way that it will work here. The more magic I use the more waves that it sends out. The darker the magic the bigger the waves."</p><p>"That's what happened when we found you?"</p><p>"Normally, I would have just apparated somewhere else before the demons showed up but then Batman and Robin arrived and stuffed up those plans."</p><p>"You're Robin," Dean told Sam.</p><p>"You're claiming to be Batman?" Sam laughed.</p><p>"Sure," Dean agreed with a grin. "I could be Batman! I have the car for it."</p><p>Sam glared at his brother.</p><p>"So, what does John think is coming?" Harry questioned to break into the standoff.</p><p>"He didn't say," Dean commented. "I have to call him back."</p><p>"I'll go and see him," Harry offered.</p><p>"While we look into this Colt?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Harry stated and stood. "Thanks for the ride."</p><p>"That's it?" Dean demanded.</p><p>"Do you want me to pay for the beers?" Harry chuckled.</p><p>Harry reached into his jacket and pulled out a gold coin and flipped it towards Dean. The hunter caught it easily and looked at the strange design on the coin and the Latin writing.</p><p>"What's this?" Dean inquired as he looked at the coin. "Gringotts?"</p><p>"It's pure gold," Harry said with smile. "It should cover the beers. See you around."</p><p>Harry then turned and walked away as Sam leaned over and looked at the coin in Dean's hand in interest.</p><p>xXx</p><p>John jumped and pulled his gun. He turned swiftly and pointed his gun at Harry.</p><p>"Whoa," Harry yelped and held his hands up. "Sorry."</p><p>John lowered the gun as his heart slowed back down.</p><p>"One day," John grumbled as he placed his gun away.</p><p>"Threats already? Normally takes five minutes before they start."</p><p>John grunted and started walking down the alleyway.</p><p>"Dean said that you had been looking for me?" Harry questioned as he fell into step with John. "Any reason?"</p><p>"I have a lead on the Yellow-eyed demon," John stated.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"We could kill him," John said with a glint in his eyes.</p><p>"Or he could kill us," Harry countered and John stopped.</p><p>"Remind me again how old you are?" John demanded.</p><p>"Just under two hundred," Harry responded as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>"In that case, it would just be my life I'm risking," John pointed out.</p><p>"And you think I want that to happen?" Harry demanded, harshly. "You are my friend and you are just going to throw away your life to kill this demon? You are aware that he could just leave the host and escape while his minions just kill you!"</p><p>"Then help me," John cried.</p><p>"Do you have a plan?"</p><p>John deflated at his words but there was still that glint in his eyes. Harry had seen that glint before. John didn't care if he died in killing the demon that killed his wife and shattered his family. As long as the demon died.</p><p>"Your sons have an idea of a weapon that can kill a demon and not just send them back downstairs," Harry revealed, reluctantly. "I have an idea of something that could trap them."</p><p>"A demon trap?" John broached. "It's hard to place one of those without them noticing."</p><p>"I have something in mind that they wouldn't be able to pick up until after it's tripped," Harry told him. "But I need time to look into it."</p><p>"We may not have that time."</p><p>Harry sighed and regarded the man before him.</p><p>"A week," Harry reasoned. "Can you give me at least a week?"</p><p>John stared at him steadily before he nodded sharply. Harry reached out and clasped his shoulder before he disappeared with a soft pop. John was left alone as he just stood there. He sighed before he headed out of the alley and turned the corner.</p><p>Just for a woman to jump out a car with a baseball bat in her hand. He went to pull his gun but he was a second too slow as that bat hurtled towards him. He grunted as it landed hard into his ribs. He threw up his hand and caught the second blow on his arm. His fingers went numb before the bat slammed into his head and he knew no more.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry apparated outside a motel and headed towards the black Impala. He knocked on the door and Sam opened it up a crack before swinging it wide. The man had a gun in his hand and he could hear the shower running as he stepped in.</p><p>"I spoke to John last night and he has a lead on the Yellow-eyed demon," Harry reported as he sat down on one of the beds. "I told him about your plan to find the Colt."</p><p>Dean chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom in just a towel. Harry gave him a leer when Dean yelped.</p><p>"Not fair!" Dean cried as he grabbed his bag. "You can't just appear in someone's room, man!"</p><p>"I knocked," Harry defended.</p><p>Dean muttered something under his breath as he pulled out jeans and shirt. Harry just let his eyes roam while Sam shifted on his feet. Dean glanced up then paused when he noticed Harry's eyes on him. Harry gave him a smirk and Dean looked put out.</p><p>"Dad's got a lead on the Yellow-eyed demon," Sam said into the silence.</p><p>"Great," Dean exclaimed. "I'll just get dressed."</p><p>"Don't be shy," Harry commented and Dean swore at him.</p><p>Harry chuckled as Dean disappeared back into the bathroom while Sam looked at him.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked but Sam just blew out a breath.</p><p>Dean reappeared with more clothes on as Harry told them what John and him had spoken about.</p><p>"Does that mean you are back off again?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"Yes," Harry answered and gave him a look. "No car to bug this time."</p><p>"Keep in touch then," Dean said.</p><p>"Sure," Harry said. "Want to have dinner before I leave?"</p><p>"Only if you're paying," Dean stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>xXx</p><p>John woke with a pounding headache and the feeling of being tied to a chair. He blinked his eyes open and felt Deja vu run through him. He knew that he lived a strange life when being tied to a chair was familiar. He clenched his fists and pain shot up his arm and ribs. He tried to rock the chair but it had been bolted to the ground but at least he hadn't been gagged.</p><p>"About time that you woke up, Hun." A woman purred as she entered the room. "My name is Meg."</p><p>"Go to hell," John snarled and the woman's eyes flicked to black briefly.</p><p>"Already been there," Meg said with a smile. "At least it's warm down there."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"From you?" Meg questioned. "Nothing at all. I just need you to sit there and look pretty."</p><p>John's mind raced and could think of only one thing. He was bait, but for whom? His sons or for Harry. The demon had waited until Harry had left before attacking.</p><p>"You're working with the Yellow-eyed demon," John demanded.</p><p>Meg gave him a smile as she stepped closer with a sway to her hips.</p><p>"Perhaps," Meg answered. "We'll see just what you are worth."</p><p>"Just who are you after?" John questioned. "Harry-"</p><p>"Not that one," Meg hissed as her eyes turned black. "That one will get what's coming to him soon enough."</p><p>"You've been the ones blocking our phones," John stated and Meg's lips curled up.</p><p>"Such a simple thing," Meg purred as she pulled out a mobile phone. "So easy to disrupt."</p><p>"It won't work," John told her.</p><p>"We'll see," Meg whispered as she placed her hands on his knees and leaned down. "You just sit tight until then."</p><p>John pulled back in his seat as much as he could as Meg gave him a sly smile with a glint in her eyes. John then slammed his head forward but Meg skipped back with a laugh before punching him in the side of the head. Pain bloomed as he spat blood to the side. He glanced back to see Meg retreating from the room and shutting the warehouse door behind her. He spat to the side again as he was left with his own thoughts. It looked like Harry wasn't going to get his week.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"Yeah?" Dean answered his phone.</p><p>"I hear that you've found the Colt," a woman said over the phone. "And we have your father." Dean stopped dead with Sam beside him. "How about a simple trade?"</p><p>"I don't trade with demons," Dean snarled.</p><p>"Then we'll just kill him," the woman said calmly and Dean swore. "The Colt for your father. I would think that's a simple problem for you to solve. We'll send you the details soon."</p><p>The woman hung up and Dean cursed and felt like throwing the phone at the wall.</p><p>"What?" Sam asked.</p><p>"They have Dad," Dean exclaimed. "They want the Colt for Dad."</p><p>"We can't trust them," Sam stated.</p><p>"You think I don't know that!" Dean yelled.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Sam tried calling Harry once again without any luck and Dean looked over at him.</p><p>"Still no luck?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"Nothing," Sam sighed. "We should have waited for him to return."</p><p>"He said he would be back in about a week," Dean disagreed. "We couldn't wait for him to return. We left him a message at the hotel just in case."</p><p>"We need him as back up," Sam added.</p><p>"That's why we are going to Bobby's, Sam."</p><p>"I don't like this," Sam muttered.</p><p>"Neither do I, Sammy." Dean sighed as he drove. "Neither do I, but we have no choice."</p><p>Sam just tried calling Harry once again without any luck. For the moment they were on their own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Part of this chapter picks up at the end of Season one and the start of Season two, ep one. This episode is important to the story but I didn't want to rewrite it out.</p><p>For those not familiar with the episodes; basically, the Winchesters go after John who has been abducted then the Yellow-eyed demon shows up. They manage to get away just for Dean's car to be hit by a truck. Dean finds himself not in his body anymore and John is in a position of making a deal with a demon to save the life of his son at the expense of his own. Which is when Harry waltz in. Enjoy.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry looked around with the frown as the lights flickered. He leaned back in his chair and waited. He could feel the wisp of dark magic on the air and the smell of sulphur. He was over running. Moments later he heard a knock on his door and he sighed. Harry waved his hand to unlock the door. If the demon was being polite enough to knock instead of just knocking down his door then he could be as well.</p><p>"It's open," Harry called.</p><p>The door opened slowly and the man hesitated before he stepped into the room. His move putting the demon on the wrong foot before they even started. Harry knew him for what he was as he looked around before closing the door behind him. Yellow eyes focused on him and Harry waved his hand to the other side of the table in offer. The body may look different but it was the same demon as the man gave him an arrogant smile.</p><p>"I hear that you been looking into my children," the demon said with a southern drawl.</p><p>"I heard that you tried to kill the Winchesters," Harry retorted as the man took a seat across from him. "I'll have you know that I like the Winchesters."</p><p>"So do I," the Yellow-eyed demon announced. "Sam is one of my children after all."</p><p>"I find that strange," Harry commented as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the demon before him. "Just what do you get from giving your blood to children? There are plenty of demons running around with stronger powers then these kids. You have stronger power. Are you not playing well with your other demon friends? Are you in need of mini minions?"</p><p>"My children are special," the Yellow-eyed demon stated. "Perhaps we can work out a deal. I hear that you are looking for an item…"</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow in question at the same time that he felt suspicion at the demon's words.</p><p>"And just what kind of deal are you thinking?" Harry said slowly. "Even if you have something that I want. What would I bring to the table?"</p><p>"I just want you to stay away," the Yellow-eyed demon said with a level stare. "Just stay away."</p><p>"From what?"</p><p>"The Winchesters."</p><p>Harry stood suddenly then felt it, that instinctive knowledge that he was needed and he stared at the demon. A smile curled up the demon's lips with a glint in those yellow eyes.</p><p>"Well," the Yellow-eyed demon pressed. "You stay away and I'll help you find that archway."</p><p>Harry didn't have to think twice as he pulled his wand and flicked it. Everything packed up around him and disappeared. The Yellow-eyed demon jumped to his feet and threw out a wave of power. Harry growled and with a thought he apparated before that power could hit him. He let that feeling at his core dictate where he was going and wasn't surprised to arrive outside a hospital.</p><p>He strolled up to the reception desk and smiled at the lady behind the counter.</p><p>"Can I help you?" The woman asked.</p><p>"Did a Winchester happen to arrive here?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"Winchester," the woman muttered as she looked the name up. "Here we are…I have a Dean Winchester in ICU."</p><p>"Which level?"</p><p>The woman told him where to go and Harry made his way further into the hospital. He didn't like places like these since he was surrounded by the dead and dying. For a Master of Death, it was never pleasant. He just knew it was a matter of time before word got out that he was here. He found Dean's room and knocked before he stepped in.</p><p>John Winchester looked up at him from his chair beside Dean in the bed. The young man laid there hooked up to a couple of machines. While the spirit of his son stood beside him. Harry knew that no one else would be able to see Dean's spirit form and he wondered how he'd managed to get into that position. He knew that Dean could be a stubborn but this was taking it to new levels.</p><p>"Harry?" John whispered. "Did Sam manage to get a hold of you?"</p><p>"No," Harry answered as he closed the door and stepped further into the room.</p><p>"Harry!" Dean yelled at him from beside his body. "You must see me! You have magic and all that. Come on, man!"</p><p>"How did you know to come here?" John asked.</p><p>"A certain Yellow-eyed demon came to see me," Harry said as he ignored Dean while he waved and jumped around. "He wanted to make a deal with me."</p><p>"What!" John yelped and stumbled to his feet.</p><p>"Calm down," Harry said. "I'm here now."</p><p>"Yeah," Dean stated. "It's because of that damn demon that we are here!"</p><p>"Can you do anything for him?" John asked. "You are the Master of Death. Can't you just pull him back?"</p><p>"Master of Death?" Dean splattered. "What the fuck is that!"</p><p>"It doesn't work that way," Harry sighed. "There is a balance in everything and Dean isn't dead. He's more sitting in limbo."</p><p>"Then what do I do?" John sobbed as he sat back down and bowed his head.</p><p>"Whoa," Dean whispered and Harry resisted the impulse to look at the spirit. "What kind of power do you have, man?"</p><p>"Not doing something stupid would be the first thing," Harry commented and John sighed.</p><p>Suddenly the door opened and Sam walked in then paused. John sat up in his seat and looked at his son. His whole demeanour changed as he adjusted his arm in its sling. Sam looked just as beaten up as his father as he stood in the doorway. It seemed that Harry had missed out on the whole adventure and he was sure that the Yellow-eyed demon had gone out of his way for that to happen.</p><p>"Harry?" Sam questioned. "When did you get here?"</p><p>"Just now," Harry answered. "Why don't you take your father to get something to eat? You both look like you need it."</p><p>"Um, yeah." Sam answered.</p><p>"Wait!" Dean yelped. "You're not going to leave me with some Master of Death! Sam…SAM!"</p><p>Sam and John walked out of the room and Harry was left alone with the spirit. Harry looked down at the man in the bed and sighed. He knew what would have to happen next and he wasn't looking forward to it.</p><p>"Are you just going to stand there?" Dean demanded.</p><p>"No," Harry said and turned to the spirit and Dean started. "I'm not just going to stand here and look at you, Dean."</p><p>"You can see me!" Dean yelped.</p><p>"And hear you," Harry stated. "I knew that you would still be talking even after you were in the ground."</p><p>"Well fuck you too," Dean exploded and Harry gave him a minute. "How're you going to fix this! And there is something in this hospital!"</p><p>"Of course there is," Harry said as he took a seat beside the bed. "It's a hospital, Dean."</p><p>Dean paused at that answer.</p><p>"But this thing is killing people!" Dean cried while Harry leaned back in the chair.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Harry questioned. "Or are they helping them cross over?"</p><p>Dean went to say something then paused. It looked like sitting in limbo was making the man think before he opened his mouth. Harry didn't see it lasting.</p><p>"What are you going to do then?" Dean demanded. "What about me?"</p><p>"I'm waiting, Dean," Harry told him.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For me," a woman announced as she appeared in the room and bowed her head. "Master."</p><p>"Who are you?" Dean squeaked as he stepped closer to his body.</p><p>"She's a Reaper," Harry answered and the woman smiled. "They keep the balance."</p><p>"Didn't you say that you keep the balance," Dean demanded and the woman laughed.</p><p>"I said there is a balance," Harry remarked. "Not that I keep the balance. She and other Reapers keep the balance. So, what do I have to do?"</p><p>Harry addressed the Reaper with the question. She looked at him then Dean with a sigh.</p><p>"One soul," Harry reasoned. "What is he worth?"</p><p>"Hey!" Dean yelped. "I'm priceless!"</p><p>The woman laughed lightly and gave Dean a soft look before she reached into his chest and Dean gasped. She pulled something light out and the two men looked at that glowing mass. Harry groaned when he looked at how bright the ball of light was. He stood and stepped closer.</p><p>"Hey!" Dean repeated. "What's that? What are you going to do?"</p><p>"That is what you are worth, Dean Winchester." Harry stated. "That is the cost of your soul."</p><p>"My soul?" Dean uttered as his eyes locked on the glowing mass in the woman's hand. "Shouldn't that be…well, I don't know. In my body!"</p><p>"Yes," Harry agreed as he reached out and let his hand hover over the light. "This is going to hurt."</p><p>"Sorry, Master." The woman said with sadness in her eyes. "But that is the price."</p><p>Harry nodded and took in a deep breath before lowering his hand into the mass. He screamed as pain jolted through him while he felt what Dean had in the accident. He had a vision of headlights, raining glass and the sound of metal on metal. Screams on the air which could have been his while his knees hit the ground and the lights flickered. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he could hear Dean calling his name before the world went dark…then the visions started.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Sam and John hurried down the hallway as people rushed towards Dean's room. They could hear screaming and rushed into the room to see Harry convulsing on the ground as he yelled. The medical staff descended on him and his yells tapered off slowly. Sam and John stood to the side of the room and just watched the scene with wide eyes.</p><p>"That son of a bitch!" John cursed suddenly and Sam looked at him. "He planned for us to leave. He played us!"</p><p>The medical staff quickly had Harry up onto a bed and wheeled him out. Sam grabbed the Doctor's arm as he went to pass them and he stopped.</p><p>"He's our friend," Sam said. "What happened?"</p><p>"We think it was an epilepsy fit," the Doctor told him. "He'll be in room eleven if you want to see him but we did have to sedate him."</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor."</p><p>"Sam," John called and they looked over. "Dean's awake."</p><p>"He's awake!" The Doctor exclaimed and rushed over.</p><p>Sam and John shared a look.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"I'm not sure how to say this," the Doctor remarked as he looked at Dean's chart. "But Mr Winchester should be able to leave tomorrow."</p><p>"About time," Dean cried. "I'm sick of seeing this room!"</p><p>Sam and John shared a look before focusing on the Doctor again.</p><p>"Yes, well." The Doctor huffed.</p><p>"What about Harry?" Sam questioned.</p><p>"We'll be keeping him here until he wakes up at least," the Doctor told them. "Are you sure that you don't know who his next of kin is? We still have to file his insurance details."</p><p>"No, sorry." Sam said as he sat in the chair next to his brother's bed.</p><p>"His vitals are looking good," the Doctor continued. "We think that he should be waking soon. I'll just check in on him now."</p><p>The Doctor left and the Winchesters shared a look as Dean sat up in the bed. John looked down at the floor while his arm hung in a sling.</p><p>"He saved my life," Dean stated as he sat on the side of the bed then looked at his father. "You called him the Master of Death."</p><p>"What?" Sam gasped as John looked at Dean in surprise. "What is that?"</p><p>"What a demon called him," John said.</p><p>"A demon?" Dean pressed. "You met with a demon and he called Harry the Master of Death?"</p><p>"She," John corrected, "and it was Harry that summoned her."</p><p>"Just who is he?" Dean asked with a frown. "I own him my life but just who is he?"</p><p>John shrugged a shoulder, "that seems like a hard question to answer."</p><p>"In a way."</p><p>The Winchesters started as Harry stood in the doorway. He looked rough as he leaned into the frame and they could see a nurse hovering nearby. Harry shuffled into the room and Dean patted the bed next to him. Harry gave him a nod as he eased himself down. He looked like he hadn't slept for a week and yet had been out of it for three days. His hair was even messier than normal and the darkness along his cheeks and chin made him look older.</p><p>"If you are expecting me to tell you just what and who I am then you will be disappointed," Harry remarked as he rubbed his face with a grimace. "Just be glad that my talents still work here or Dean would still be knocking on Heaven's door."</p><p>"You think I would go that way?" Dean asked and Harry snorted. "Always thought it would be the other way."</p><p>"If you want to have the religious debate," Harry intoned. "Then yes, I'm sure that you would be heading up to annoy them before they would have enough and probably throw you back."</p><p>Sam smirked at his brother as he looked shocked by those words. John just watched everything with a thoughtful expression on his face.</p><p>"The Doctor wants me to stay here another day but we need to leave and soon," Harry told them. "What I did will have sent out waves and we need to be gone before the sharks move in on the scent."</p><p>"Demons," John uttered and Harry nodded. "You don't look up to tangling with demons."</p><p>"That's why we need to leave," Harry said and slowly stood. "I need to fill out some paperwork and book in at a hotel then I'll be back."</p><p>The man slowly shuffled from the room while the Winchesters watched him.</p><p>"He'll need us," John mentioned. "I'm sure that he'll book a room for all of us."</p><p>"He seems to have the money behind him?" Sam remarked and John nodded.</p><p>"I don't ask," John muttered. "You learn not to ask with Harry."</p><p>xXx</p><p>Sam looked around the large hotel suite that Harry had booked. He'd never stayed in a place that had multiple rooms and a full kitchen unless they were squatting. It was almost the size of an apartment and Sam tried not to think about how much it was costing a night. Dean laid sprawled out on the lounge in front of the TV. He past him and looked into one of the bedrooms to see Harry asleep on the bed. The man looked like he'd just face planted into the mattress and fallen asleep that way. He was still dressed in the clothes that he'd left the hospital in minus his shoes.</p><p>He walked further down the hall to see his father seated on the bed in the other room. He sat there with the Colt in his hands and was just staring at it. Sam went to walk back to the living room when John looked up with old eyes. They'd had a rough relationship and Sam gave him a small smile.</p><p>"Come in," John called as he placed the gun beside him on the bed.</p><p>Sam walked in and looked around before he focused on his father.</p><p>"Harry has been keeping me informed on what he's found out about you and that demon," John said and patted the bed beside him.</p><p>"I'm not a demon," Sam muttered and didn't sit down.</p><p>"No, you're not." John sighed and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Are you staying with us?" Sam asked.</p><p>"No," John answered. "Once Harry is on his feet again then I'll be leaving."</p><p>"Why?" Sam demanded. "Why are you always running away from us?"</p><p>"I'm not running away," John retorted with hard eyes as Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "It's for everyone's protection."</p><p>"What does that mean, Dad?"</p><p>"You can't control your powers," John said and Sam started. "And the demons are after me and now the Colt-"</p><p>"You know about what I can do?" Sam cut in.</p><p>"Of course," John said.</p><p>"Harry told you," Sam grumbled.</p><p>"I knew before I met Harry," John told him. "You showed your power when we had that fight."</p><p>Sam started at that, "is that why you left?"</p><p>"One of the reasons," John said as he sat forward on the bed. "But not because of what you showed, Sam."</p><p>"Harry has changed you," Sam remarked.</p><p>"In which ways?"</p><p>"Blunted your edge," Dean said from the doorway. "I could hear you and was hoping to stop a fight."</p><p>John sighed as he looked at his sons and could understand why they would think that Harry had changed him. He'd been on his own for so long and then Harry had come along. He reached out beside him and picked up the Colt. He looked at the gun and knew that Harry had stopped him from doing something stupid. Something that could have cost him a lot but he hadn't been willing to lose Dean or Sam. It was his biggest weakness and yet what kept him fighting.</p><p>"I wouldn't say that he'd 'blunted my edge'," John countered. "He just has a way to make you focus on what's important."</p><p>"Yeah," Dean stated. "Finding this demon and killing it."</p><p>John looked down at the gun before he held it out to Dean. His son started before taking it in his hand and looking it over.</p><p>"Saving this family," John stated. "Finding out what this demon blood has done to Sam and how we can either harness the power or stop it."</p><p>Harry then appeared at the doorway as he ran a hand through his tangle of hair. He grimaced when his fingers got stuck and he had to untangle them.</p><p>"What are you lot talking about?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Killing demons," Dean said bluntly. "Sam's powers and how you have changed Dad."</p><p>"Did a conversation about dinner come up?" Harry asked mildly and air in the room seemed to lighten. "Cos I could go for chicken nuggets."</p><p>"What!" Dean yelped. "With everything going on. You just want to order chicken nuggets?"</p><p>Harry laughed and the brothers could understand the change in their father at that. Harry was the lightness to their darkness as Dean held a weapon that could kill a demon in his hand. He slowly brought it up and pointed it at Harry.</p><p>"Dean!" Sam shouted. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Will this kill you then?" Dean questioned as he held the gun up.</p><p>"Dean," John ordered. "Put the gun down."</p><p>Harry just held his hands out to his sides as he looked at Dean and he knew the truth. Dean slowly lowered the gun and felt Sam take it from his fingers but he didn't care. Looking into Harry's green eyes in that moment he was proven wrong. The man before him wasn't the light to their darkness, he just knew how to hide it better. His father then wacked the back of his head. He yelped and ducked his head down in surprise.</p><p>"Damn boy." John grumbled and Harry chuckled.</p><p>"He can drive then," Harry said with a grin. "Come on, chauffeur."</p><p>The Winchester just looked at him before Dean grinned and stepped forward. Harry just turned on his heels and Dean followed after like a puppy dog. Sam and John were left alone in the room.</p><p>"Do you think they will kill each other?" Sam said into the silence.</p><p>"I doubt that," John sighed as he sat back on the bed. "Harry did save Dean's life."</p><p>"And Dean just held a gun on him."</p><p>"I don't think that Harry will take it personally."</p><p>"He's a little strange."</p><p>"That doesn't begin to cover it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean just focused on the road in front of him and not the man beside him. Harry just had his head tilted back on the seat and he didn't feel like interrupting that. He wasn't sure what to think in that moment but at least they were all alive. The car turned easily under his hand and he was already missing his baby. At least Harry had let him drive but the almost new rental car just wasn't the same. He just let his thoughts drift as they headed to a burger joint that also sold chicken nuggets. Harry had checked before handing the keys over to Dean.</p><p>"You could slice that with a knife," Harry muttered and Dean started.</p><p>"What?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"The tension in this car," Harry expanded. "You could slice the air with a knife. Just spit it out, Dean."</p><p>"You can't die," Dean responded.</p><p>"That seems very final to me," Harry said as he peered at him. "Probably too black and white as well."</p><p>"But it's true, isn't it?" Dean insisted. "You are the Master of Death."</p><p>"Just means that I haven't found something that works."</p><p>"You have been looking into way to kill yourself."</p><p>"Ah, probably not the right words." Harry amended. "Let's say that nothing has worked so far."</p><p>"So, the Colt could kill you," Dean pressed.</p><p>"Why do you want to kill me all of a sudden?"</p><p>"I don't!" Dean exclaimed. "You saved my life!"</p><p>"So, you think that you owe me?"</p><p>Dean opened his mouth then snapped it closed. The car fell into silence as they pulled up at Paddy's Burgers and stepped out. Dean followed Harry into the place and they ordered food. Harry paid with a card and Dean noticed that it had his real name on it. That was another thing, if the man was from a different world then how did he have so much money?</p><p>They took a booth while they waited for the food and Harry sipped on a coffee.</p><p>"I should mention that I saw flashes of your life," Harry commented as he looked at Dean. "There are a few secrets that you are holding back from Sam."</p><p>"Of course," Dean scoffed. "He doesn't need to know about everything in my life. Just what did you see?"</p><p>"Flashes Dean," Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "A lot of it was out of context. But I did see that you weren't selective in who you took to your bed."</p><p>Dean leaned back in his chair as he looked at Harry and took in how tired he looked.</p><p>"And?" Dean demanded. "Do you have a problem with that?"</p><p>"No," Harry answered mildly. "Just thought that you should know what I saw."</p><p>"What else did you pick up?"</p><p>"Lots of killing," Harry said with a shadowed look in his eyes. "Which wasn't surprising."</p><p>"I am a hunter," Dean stated. "You know what I do."</p><p>"I also saw some things that you felt guilty about," Harry continued. "Regrets in your life."</p><p>"Sam," Dean uttered and Harry nodded.</p><p>"I know that you are afraid for him-"</p><p>"Not of him," Dean cut in.</p><p>"Yes," Harry huffed. "We can only work through that problem."</p><p>"You won't tell Sam?"</p><p>"Of what I saw?" Harry clarified. "No, I won't say anything that you don't want me to."</p><p>"Good," Dean announced with a glint in his eyes. "Then you won't tell him about this then."</p><p>Dean then grabbed Harry shirt and dragged him forward. Harry squeaked in surprise before Dean kissed him. Harry quickly caught up and kissed him back. It was quick before Dean released Harry's shirt.</p><p>"Did you see that as well?" Dean questioned and Harry nodded.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry gasped as he picked up his coffee. "It was at the front of your mind."</p><p>Dean nodded his head sharply and their food arrived shortly after. Dean picked it up and they walked out to his car without a word.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"You're not going to say anything?" Dean said, breaking the silence.</p><p>"You mean that a Winchester wants to talk about his feelings?" Harry questioned and Dean snorted. "Never thought I would see the day but at the same time. You don't want me saying anything to Sam so I can't see this going far-"</p><p>"That's not what I meant or I wouldn't have kissed you," Dean cut in and Harry chuckled.</p><p>"I'm sure you don't want John to know," Harry pressed.</p><p>"Dad doesn't know a lot about me," Dean exclaimed. "If it's not about hunting then he doesn't want to hear it."</p><p>"That's coming from a bitter place," Harry remarked. "Your father cares about you and Sam more than you give him credit for. It's that Winchester trap of not talking about feelings-"</p><p>"Or the fact that our feelings normally come out in rage."</p><p>Harry gave him that point and they fell into silence before Dean reached out and placed his hand on Harry's knee. The other man didn't brush him off and the silence was more comfortable after that.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"Yeah?" John called out at the knock on his door.</p><p>Harry strolled into the room and closed the door behind him. John placed his book to the side and took in the man before him. He still looked a little pale and tired but a lot better.</p><p>"What happened with Dean's car?" Harry asked as he stepped over to the bed that John was seated on.</p><p>"I had it towed to a friend's place," John replied. "He owns a junk yard. I'm sure that he could use the parts since the car isn't worth saving."</p><p>Harry frowned and pulled out a leather bag from his pocket and threw it towards him. John caught it easily and opened it up to see gold coins. A lot of gold coins. He picked one out and looked at the strange design and Latin writing around the edge. It had a fair amount of weight to the coin.</p><p>"That should cover it," Harry said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Pure gold. I'm sure you know where to cash them in."</p><p>"Did you raid a hoard or something?" John uttered as he judged the worth of the coin in his hand.</p><p>"Luckily some connections stuck," Harry said with a lopsided grin. "I still have access to my bank account back in my world."</p><p>"How is that possible?" John uttered in disbelief.</p><p>"Magic," Harry said with a shrug, "goblins. I'm sure that they are used to witches and wizards disappearing to all sorts of places. This way they can still make a profit and that there may still an open connection to my world."</p><p>John just stared at him and Harry quirked a smile. John looked into the small leather bag and then up ended it on the bed and looked at the gold.</p><p>"This would be enough to buy a new car," John said.</p><p>"I want Dean's car fixed," Harry insisted.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"He loves that car," Harry remarked.</p><p>John gave him a long stare with a frown on his brow before he slowly nodded.</p><p>"Very well," John consented. "I'll make sure that it gets fixed for him."</p><p>xXx</p><p>"You boys take care," John announced as he stood next to his truck about a week later.</p><p>"And you Dad," Dean said awkwardly.</p><p>"Just hug already," Harry called out and Dean quirked a smile.</p><p>John laughed and pulled Dean into a tight hug before giving Sam one as well. He stepped back and took in everything about his sons. Committing it to memory before glancing over to Harry leaning back on a non-descript rental car. </p><p>"Look after my boys," John warned.</p><p>"I'm expecting them to look after me," Harry quipped. "Been a while since I've had a servant to carry out my every whim."</p><p>"Don't look at me then," Dean snapped back. "Sam is more the servant type."</p><p>"Am not," Sam argued, sounding like when he was a kid.</p><p>John gave a chuckle and the brothers stared at him. This more carefree John was taking time to get used to. Since their mother's death, laughter had been in short supply in the Winchester family. John had always been serious but their mother's death had pulled that further out of him. He'd pulled a cloak of armour around himself and it looked like Harry had chipped away at that.</p><p>"Try not to kill him," John cautioned his boys. "I still need him."</p><p>"So nice to be wanted," Harry drawled.</p><p>John gave a wave before he slipped into his truck and pulled out. The brother's watched him drive away as they stood there before they turned to look at Harry.</p><p>"Are you leaving as well?" Sam asked.</p><p>"No," Harry said simply and Dean shifted.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind staying in a few more high-end hotels," Dean remarked.</p><p>"Are you paying?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"Ha!" Dean laughed.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"Is there a reason that you are driving us out to the middle of nowhere?" Dean asked.</p><p>"I didn't want to make a mess of the hotel room," Harry replied, mildly.</p><p>Dean glanced over the seat at his brother in the back of the roomy rental car.</p><p>"This won't involve blood and torture, will it?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"Probably blood at least," Harry said with a shrug and pulled down a dirt road.</p><p>"You're making me nervous, man."</p><p>"Just relax," Harry said and glanced over at him with a smile on his lips.</p><p>Harry parked to the side of the road and stepped out. He started walking and the Winchesters fell in behind him. Dean's eyes strayed to the man's behind.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Sam whispered and Dean started.</p><p>"What?" Dean questioned.</p><p>Sam gave him a look that Dean knew well. Dean ignored him as they came out into a clearing. Harry stopped and pulled out a knife from his belt. Dean loved Harry's knives. They were super sharp and had intricate designs craved into the folded metal in a way that he'd never seen before. When Dean had asked what they were made from. Harry had smiled and said Goblin made. Dean wanted one but knew they were from Harry's world.</p><p>Harry let the knife rest on his palm and then the knife was floating up into the air. Dean had to stop himself from reaching for his gun as his eyes locked on that knife as it floated there.</p><p>"You can do it to!" Sam exclaimed.</p><p>"Of course, I can," Harry said with a snort. "I have magic."</p><p>Harry waved them forward as he let his other hand drop. Dean passed his hand over and under the knife. Harry watched at him in amusement as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Looking for a wire? Really?" Sam chuckled. "We have seen this before."</p><p>"Take it Sam," Harry offered as he stepped back.</p><p>Sam grasped the handle. He expected some type of resistance but it was just like picking up a knife from a table. He looked at the blade then Harry.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Sam asked.</p><p>"That knife is made with magic," Harry said. "It has a core in the handle that can help to channel magic. If you have powers leaning this way. That knife is a good starting point."</p><p>Harry then pulled out a stick of wood and Dean snorted as he looked at it.</p><p>"A wand?" Dean muttered. "Really?"</p><p>"Sure," Harry said and flicked it.</p><p>Dean yelped as he felt something wrap around his ankle then he was upside down in the air.</p><p>"Hey!" Dean yelled and tried to grab for his gun.</p><p>Sam laughed as Dean felt something wrap around his wrist and he couldn't grab his gun. He'd felt something similar when he'd been thrown around by demons. He glared over at Harry and the man gave him such a smirk that he could feel himself responding. Harry flicked the wand again and Dean turned right way up. He was set back on the ground carefully. He could move once again and he had to stop himself from reacting. Though at that moment he wasn't sure which way that he would react.</p><p>"What about that stick then?" Sam asked. "Shouldn't I be trying with that?"</p><p>"You can't use this," Harry commented. "You would have better luck with that knife."</p><p>"And what am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Cut your hand first," Harry ordered. "Just enough to draw blood."</p><p>Sam glanced at Dean before running the blade down his palm with a wince. Then started when he noticed that his skin didn't look cut under the blood. He frowned and stared at his bloody palm in confusion.</p><p>"How?" Sam uttered.</p><p>"Magic," Harry announced with a grin. "Now hold both hands out with your palms up with the blade resting on them."</p><p>Sam did and looked at Harry for the next instruction. Harry closed the distance and placed his palms under his.</p><p>"Now focus on the blade," Harry whispered. "Close your eyes and focus on just the blade. Feel it in your hands. The weight of it then imagine that it's slowly floating up."</p><p>Sam sighed and closed his eyes and tried to follow the directions but his mind was holding him back. Harry's hands were warm under his then they were gone. He started and opened his eyes. The blade was still there.</p><p>"You are holding yourself back," Harry commented.</p><p>"I…I'm not sure that I really want this part of myself," Sam stuttered.</p><p>"Fair enough," Harry said mildly and took the blade from his hand and held it up with his fingertips. "But this proves that you could do it."</p><p>Sam stared at that blade and noticed the faint red lines within the design. He slowly realised what it was. His blood and he gasped.</p><p>"That was your plan," Sam panted. "It wasn't about floating the knife."</p><p>"You are a hunter, Sam." Harry said softly. "Anything supernatural must be killed."</p><p>"Except present company," Dean added and Harry gave him a grin. "So, Sammy has magic?"</p><p>"In a matter of speaking," Harry sighed with a frown. "But magic is strange in this world. It's either a wisp of it or a river."</p><p>"Which is our Sammy?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"A dam," Harry stated.</p><p>"Damned?" Sam uttered.</p><p>"No, a dam," Harry corrected. "Like the river is being held back and if you don't learn to slowly let it out-"</p><p>"Then it will be a flood," Dean cut in.</p><p>"Is that what the demon was hoping to achieve?" Sam broached. "Using us as wells of power?"</p><p>"That's an interesting thought," Harry mused.</p><p>Harry flipped the knife in his hand and then threw it toward Dean before either brother could move.</p><p>"No!" Sam yelled and threw out his hand and suddenly the knife altered course and hit the ground with a clatter.</p><p>"Really?" Dean demanded of Harry. "And I liked you."</p><p>Harry chuckled and just walked over and picked up the knife as Sam panted.</p><p>"I don't like your lessons," Sam grumbled.</p><p>Harry held the knife out to Dean and he took it in his hand. Harry took a few steps back and held his hands out. Dean felt the perfect weight of the knife in his hand. He held it up with the tip of the blade between his fingers.</p><p>"Dean, you can't be serious," Sam reasoned.</p><p>"Well he threw it at me first," Dean whined.</p><p>"You are not children."</p><p>Harry just chuckled and Dean threw the knife. Sam threw his hand out but the knife just hit Harry in the leg. The man swore and pulled it loose.</p><p>"Damn," Dean swore. "Sorry, man."</p><p>Harry then held the knife up and Dean tensed at the glint in the man's eyes.</p><p>"Ah," Dean said with his hands up. "I'm not liking this game anymore."</p><p>"Harry," Sam tried to reason. "There must be a better way to do this."</p><p>"Sure," Harry said mildly. "But what's the fun in that."</p><p>Harry threw the knife at Sam this time and he quickly ducked. The knife sailed over his head and hit the ground. Sam felt rage run through him as he grabbed up the knife and threw it at Harry with a yell. The knife tumbled through the air then just stopped. Harry had his hand out before him and Sam could feel something on the air.</p><p>Then the knife was tumbling back towards him.</p><p>Sam threw up a hand and that rage flowed forward. The knife headed back toward Harry then paused. Both Sam and Harry had their hands up now with the knife between them. Sam panted harshly and could fee blood trickling down his lip from his nose as he pushed on the knife. He zoned in on Harry and everything that he'd bottled up bubbled to the surface. All his fears transferring to rage.</p><p>"Holy fuck," Dean gasped as he watched the two. "That is nuts."</p><p>Sam then lost his concentration and the knife hurdled back towards him. He ducked but Harry stopped the knife in mid-air. It slowly floated back towards the shorter man and he tucked it away. Harry then limped towards him and Sam quickly stood. He faced the other man and felt that fear come back to him. He'd felt that power both his own and the man before him. Harry then reached into his jacket and pulled out a cloth and held it out.</p><p>Sam just looked at it blankly.</p><p>"You're bleeding," Harry remarked with an old look in his eyes. "That is not a natural power that you have."</p><p>Sam took the cloth and wiped up the blood from his nose and hand as Harry looked at him with a frown.</p><p>"We may have to drain that power off," Harry remarked.</p><p>"I'm concerned with what that may involve," Sam complained. "Since your lessons involve throwing a knife around."</p><p>"No one got hurt," Harry reasoned with a grin.</p><p>"You got stabbed in the leg," Dean deadpanned.</p><p>"Just a scratch," Harry said. "How about lunch?"</p><p>"You think about food as much as Dean thinks about Pies," Sam grumbled.</p><p>"Pies are food," Dean argued. "Delicious food."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean knocked on Harry's door and waited. He heard a couple of bangs before Harry answered and held the door open. Dean stepped in and looked around before he focused on Harry. He then stepped forward and grabbed the man around the waist and pulled him close. Harry just wrapped his arms loosely around him.</p><p>"How's the leg?" Dean asked with a smirk. "I could give it a look over if you want?"</p><p>Harry laughed before pulling Dean down into a kiss. Dean's hands wandered under the man's shirt before he tugged him closer until there was no room between them. Harry then grabbed his ass and squeezed. Dean gasped and Harry took advantage before trailing kisses down his neck. Harry quickly took control as he pushed him back into the wall and tugged him down into a heated kiss. Dean normally would take over at this point but Harry just grabbed his ass as he pushed him into the wall and those thoughts fled.</p><p>Dean's hands ran up Harry's back and tugged his shirt over his head. He pulled back briefly and took in the image that Harry made. His hair was the normal tangled mess as his green eyes watched him. Dean could feel himself hardening at the sight. He gave the man a grin. Harry just grabbed his belt and pulled him forward with surprising strength. Dean yelped as he staggered forward as Harry gave him a grin that sent a bolt through him.</p><p>"This is not how it's supposed to go," Dean muttered as he tried to grab for Harry again.</p><p>"I've seen into your mind, Dean." Harry reminded him as he turned and pushed Dean back on the bed. "You have watched way too much porn."</p><p>Dean laughed as he landed on the bed and tugged his own shirt over his head. Harry looked down at him with burning green eyes and Dean gave him a smirk.</p><p>"So what part are you playing?" Dean questioned. "Slutty school teacher? Plumber? Or is there a woman at the door waiting to come in for room service?"</p><p>Harry laughed as he knelt on the bed and pushed Dean back. He pinned his arms down as he straddled his waist. He dipped forward and kissed him and Dean lost himself to the taste and feeling of the man above him. His control taken away from him for that moment. Dean groaned as Harry released one of his hands and ran the other down his chest to his belt.</p><p>Harry flicked his belt open with experience as he kissed down Dean's neck before taking his hard cock in his hand. Harry didn't hesitate as he stroked him in just the way that Dean liked and he surrendered to the feeling. Even if he wanted to roll the other man and take him hard. Harry pulled back and looked down at him and Dean groaned at the glint in his eyes. He knew on some level that Harry was aware of what he was thinking.</p><p>"You know," Dean groaned as his hips rocked forward. "You have an unfair advantage here."</p><p>Harry chuckled and the sound sent a buzz down his back before Harry attacked his nipples and down his side with kisses and nips. Dean grabbed the man's ass in one hand and squeezed. Harry was hard muscle and Dean could feel the strength as Harry released his other hand. Dean's hands quickly unbuckled Harry's belt and he wiggled out of his pants.</p><p>Dean tried to wiggle out of his own pants while his shoes got in the way and Harry snorted a laugh before he rolled to the side. Dean cursed as he struggled out of his shoes while Harry watched him in amusement.</p><p>"I bet this part isn't in the pornos," Harry chuckled. "Reality never seems to live up to the fantasy."</p><p>Dean just lunged at Harry and the man yelped as Dean took him in a burning kiss as he laid between Harry's legs. He ran one hand down Harry's side and pulled on his leg which Harry hooked behind him. Then rolled them. Dean yelped which turned into a groan as Harry slipped down his body and took his cock in his mouth. He grabbed the pillow under his head as he arched his back. Harry knew just how to use his tongue to get the most amount of pleasure out of him. He didn't even protest when he felt a finger at his entrance.</p><p>He brought his legs up as Harry widened him as he played with his balls and sucked him until Dean was panting and holding on as tightly as he could. He was so close to the edge as he felt Harry wrap his fingers around the base of his cock and hold him there.</p><p>"Harry," Dean groaned loudly.</p><p>Harry pulled back and gave him such a grin he almost came undone right then. Harry slipped back up his body and settled between his legs. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as the man pushed forward while he kissed up his neck. He shifted at the feeling as Harry rocked forward gently which spoke of experience. Harry then grabbed his cock in one hand and stroked him.</p><p>Dean groaned loudly at the duel feeling as Harry pulled back and looked down at him with intense green eyes. He tugged on the man's ass to encourage him to move faster but Harry didn't pick up his pace as he felt something wrap around the base of his cock. He glanced down but Harry just chuckled and his eyes darted back up.</p><p>"It's okay," Harry panted. "I've got you."</p><p>Dean groaned as Harry rocked forward and hit him in just the right spot before pulling back and doing the same. He picked up the pace as Dean's fingers dug into Harry's back as he arched his back in pleasure. Without what was wrapped around his cock he would have come then as pleasure ran through him setting his nerves on fire. Harry attacked his exposed neck as he grabbed his ass in one hand. Harry picked up the pace until he was slamming into him and they both panted.</p><p>Then Dean was released and he groaned loudly as he came hard. Harry moaned above him and thrust forward hard as he came. He twitched forward a couple of times before stilling as they panted. Dean looked up and Harry gave him a grin and thrust forward and Dean groaned.</p><p>"Harry," Dean gasped as he unwrapped his legs.</p><p>Harry just laughed and rolled onto his back while Dean watched him. He reached out and ran his hand through that messy hair and Harry looked at him in amusement.</p><p>"Still not fair," Dean muttered as he rolled the other way and grabbed a towel from the floor.</p><p>Harry grabbed his ass before he could roll back and Dean yelped.</p><p>"You'll get over it," Harry told him as Dean cleaned himself up and passed him the towel. "Being a quick learner and all that."</p><p>Dean chuckled as he laid out on his back and Harry curled into him. He just took in the feeling as he laid there before looking down at Harry's leg.</p><p>"Looks like that wound has healed up," Dean remarked.</p><p>"I heal quickly," Harry muttered into his chest.</p><p>"Good to know," Dean said before they fell into silence.</p><p>He just took it in as Harry slipped into a doze. Dean just stared up at the ceiling as Harry laid sprawled over him while he played with the edges of his tangled hair. It had been a long time since he'd taken a man to his bed. Not since he was a teenager and he'd been so guilty that his father would find him that he hadn't been able to enjoy himself. Now was different as he ran his hand down Harry's back. The worry that Sam would find them was nothing to him now. He felt comfortable as he laid there with Harry's warmth spread out over him.</p><p>Harry had proven himself as experience and Dean had liked that. Had even liked giving up control for once and let someone else call the shots. His hand wandered over Harry's bum and he felt the muscles there. There was a strength to the other man that he hadn't been expecting. He just relaxed back and let the tension drain out of him.</p><p>"Dean!" Sam yelled as he banged on the door. "You in there?"</p><p>Harry started awake and looked around as Dean groaned. His brother had timing.</p><p>"Yeah," Dean called out. "Hang on-"</p><p>Sam banged through the door then froze with his eyes locked on them. He then blushed with a yelp and turned his back on them.</p><p>"Fuck," Sam swore. "Sorry, I didn’t know."</p><p>"Damn it, Sammy!" Dean exploded as he tried to untangle himself from Harry and the bed. "Hey!"</p><p>Dean yelped as Harry grabbed him and tugged him back to the mattress before he rolled from the bed. Dean's eyes trailed over that lean form then felt desire run through him when Harry bent over to pick up his pants. Harry then threw his pants at Dean as he picked up his own. Harry slipped into the pants as he smirked over at Dean.</p><p>"Did you want something, Sam?" Harry asked, mildly. "While I try to find my shirt. Dean, where did you throw the bloody thing?"</p><p>Sam coughed before it turned into a laugh and Dean threw a pillow at his brother.</p><p>"Hey," Sam yelped and turned back around. "What was that for?"</p><p>"You know," Dean muttered as he slipped into his pants.</p><p>"Well, it's funny." Sam stated and Dean noticed Harry paused. "The amount of times that people thought that we were together! You were giving off a vibe."</p><p>Harry laughed this time as he threw a shirt to Dean and slipped his own over his head. Dean watched as each bit of skin was covered up sadly and silently cursed his brother then verbally cursed him. Sam just gave him a smirk.</p><p>"Did you want something, Sam?" Harry repeated. "Or just to embarrass your brother?"</p><p>"That was a bonus," Sam said with a smirk. "After all the gay jok-"</p><p>"Shut it," Dean snapped.</p><p>"Children," Harry muttered as he walked over to the mini fridge.</p><p>"We have a run of animal attacks," Sam reported as he pulled the newspaper from his back pocket. "From reports they think that it's a bear-"</p><p>"A little out of our department then," Dean cut in.</p><p>"That can turn off alarms and open doors without leaving marks," Sam continued. "Then rips their throats out."</p><p>"That sounds more like one of ours," Dean said as he took the paper in his hand and read it through. "Not far from here either."</p><p>Harry handed Dean a bottle of water in exchange for the paper. Sam's eyes just flicked between them.</p><p>"Spit it out, Sammy." Dean demanded and Harry opened his mouth. "Not a word, Harry."</p><p>Harry chuckled as he sat on the bed and started reading the paper in his hands.</p><p>"So um, you and Harry." Sam muttered, awkwardly. "That's um…"</p><p>"What?" Dean snapped on edge.</p><p>"Let the man speak, Dean." Harry warned. "I'm sure if he had a big problem with it then he would have left by now."</p><p>"This is between us, Harry." Dean stated and the man raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Fine," Harry stood. "I'll just go get a coffee then."</p><p>Harry threw the paper on the bed and left his own rooms. He didn't slam the door but Dean could almost hear that on the air. He turned to Sam as he straightened up.</p><p>"Well?" Dean stated. "Do you have a problem with this?"</p><p>"No," Sam yelped. "It was just unexpected is all. I've walked in on you with plenty of woman-"</p><p>"Perhaps you should learn not to walk in on me then."</p><p>"Come on, Dean." Sam sighed.</p><p>Dean crossed his arms over his chest as all that tension rushed back. Sam just eyed him off in a way that he knew that he'd just flipped his brother's world view on its head.</p><p>"I'm serious," Dean said. "Do you have a problem with this?"</p><p>"What?" Sam uttered. "No, you're my brother, Dean."</p><p>Dean just looked down his nose at Sam as if he weren't a head and a bit taller than him. Sam sighed and nodded.</p><p>"It's fine," Sam stated. "It will just take a little getting used to is all and what it means for us?"</p><p>"Well," Dean reasoned. "Harry likes to drive his own car and have his own room so I don't see it changing much."</p><p>"Okay," Sam agreed and picked up the paper. "We have a homicidal bear that can open doors to look into."</p><p>xXx</p><p>Dean's eyes kept flicking to the review mirror as he picked up Harry's car behind them. They were on a quiet road but he still kept checking even if he knew that Harry had the address that they were going to meet at. Harry had felt like burgers so they were going to stop in at a joint that the brothers had tried before. He knew that he wouldn't be able to afford the rental for long and would have to work something else out soon. He just didn't want to face up to the fact that his baby was beyond repair.</p><p>"You keep checking," Sam commented as he looked over at him. "He has the address."</p><p>"Yes," Dean snapped as he accelerated.</p><p>"Just saying," Sam remarked. "He's never had a problem finding us before."</p><p>Dean nodded then eased up on the pedal when he noticed that Harry didn't speed up as well. Sam sighed and Dean glanced over at him.</p><p>"What?" Dean growled.</p><p>"Nothing," Sam said.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Sam just laughed as Dean fumed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stepped out his car in relief when they arrived since they'd been on the road since yesterday. He stretched his back as the brothers spoke over the hood of the rental car. He let them have that moment as he walked towards the restaurant. He stepped into the cosy place and quickly had a table for three. He was happy to see the mug of coffee when the waitress set it down with a smile.</p><p>He leaned back in his chair and just let his eyes and senses take in that place. A woman at the back of the room caught his eye and she gave him a smile. He tensed when she stood and made her way towards him with a sway to her hips.</p><p>"Hi, love." The woman greeted. "This seat taken?"</p><p>"Depends if you want to face two guns when the Winchesters walk through that door," Harry replied as he raised an eyebrow in question.</p><p>The woman paused at those words and glanced through the glass windows. She turned back to him with a ruby smile and a glint in her eyes.</p><p>"The Winchesters, hey?" The woman purred but didn't take a seat. "I thought you worked alone."</p><p>Harry shrugged, "sometimes."</p><p>"My master wasn't pleased," the woman continued. "But perhaps we can work out a deal."</p><p>Harry sat forward in his seat and pegged the woman with a hard stare.</p><p>"I hope that deal doesn't involve another Winchester," Harry threatened. "For I am not in a good mood."</p><p>The woman pulled back at that while her eyes darted from the brothers outside to him. Harry rubbed his fingertips together and small sparks flew. The woman swallowed slowly at the display. The demons were still trying to work out which way to take him and the woman before him was only a low-level demon.</p><p>"He knows that he has the Colt," the woman stated. "He's willing to make a deal-"</p><p>"The Colt is not mine to deal," Harry warned as he sat up in his chair. "Tell your master that I am getting fed up with him. If he makes a move on any Winchester then I will make him regret it. Am I clear?"</p><p>Harry flicked a spark towards the woman and she flinched back.</p><p>"Yes," she whispered and bowed her head. "I will tell him, sir."</p><p>Her eyes darted over when Dean and Sam entered and she quickly walked away. Dean's eyes tracked her before they locked on him. Harry noticed his hand slip down to his side while he pulled out his phone and rang John.</p><p>"Yeah?" John answered.</p><p>"A demon just saw me," Harry told him. "The Yellow-eyed demon wants the Colt-"</p><p>"Is everyone okay?" John cut in. "What happened?"</p><p>"That Colt may not be worth the trouble it will bring," Harry warned. "Everyone is fine."</p><p>"It works," John exclaimed as Dean and Sam sat down.</p><p>"And when you run out of bullets?" Harry questioned. "They know you have it and he's on your tail. There are more demons then bullets in that gun, John."</p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>Harry gave him the address of the restaurant as Dean and Sam sat on edge.</p><p>"I'm about a day and a half away," John said.</p><p>"Get to somewhere safe and stay there," Harry told him. "I've got a bad feeling."</p><p>John went silent for a second, "okay."</p><p>"Call me when you get to a safe house," Harry warned. "And watch your back."</p><p>John hung up and Harry looked at the phone with a frown. He could feel something churning in his stomach and he didn't like it. He tapped his phone on the table in thought.</p><p>"What have you got a bad feeling about?" Sam asked as the silence stretched.</p><p>Harry looked up at the brothers and they drew back from him slightly. He sighed and picked up his coffee as he sat back in his seat.</p><p>"A demon just saw me," Harry explained and Dean's hand disappeared under the table. "That was your father I was speaking to. The Yellow-eyed demon wants the Colt. They tried to offer me a deal."</p><p>"What kind of deal?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"I didn't listen that long," Harry said, with a hard edge to his tone. "I don't make deals with demons. Nothing is free."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing is free there is always something else attached," Harry said. "Deals with demons are the same."</p><p>"Like giving up your soul," Sam muttered.</p><p>"It's not your soul that's the problem," Harry said with intense eyes. "It's what they do to it. Never make a deal with a demon about anything."</p><p>Harry then picked up the menu and had a look.</p><p>"You feel like food now?" Sam asked. "After that speech?"</p><p>"Sure," Harry replied.</p><p>Dean just laid a hand on his knee under the table and Harry looked up. Their eyes locked and Harry paused at the expression that he saw there. He wasn't sure that his speech had sunk in. He just hoped that it didn't need practical experience for the lesson to stick.</p><p>xXx</p><p>When they finished up lunch they walked back out to their cars. Harry leaned back on his rental as the brothers looked at him. They were at a crossroads.</p><p>"Can you handle what's breaking into those houses?" Harry questioned. "While I head towards were your father is going?"</p><p>"No," Dean stated. "We stick together."</p><p>"Okay," Harry agreed. "I'll drop this car off and I'll ride with you then."</p><p>"Where are we going?" Sam asked.</p><p>"We keep going with our plan," Dean said. "Deal with what's killing these people then head towards Dad. You know where he'll be heading Sammy and these killings are on the way."</p><p>"Can't say I've heard that before," Harry muttered. "'These killings are on the way'. You know this world is a new level of strange."</p><p>Dean chuckled at that but the plan had been made. Dean wouldn't admit it but he would feel better with Harry in the car with them.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry sprawled out in the back seat of Dean's car with a few books around him while he waited for the brothers to finish up at the house. He'd let them do their thing while he looked into what this thing could be. So far, he hadn’t narrowed it down as much as he'd been hoping. It could be a demon, a spirit, some type of were-animal or even a type of silkie.</p><p>Harry wasn't putting money on what just yet. He placed the book to the side and picked up his laptop to see if he could find a link between the victims. He looked over when Sam and Dean stepped out of the house and headed towards him. His eyes lingered on Dean dressed up in a suit. It changed his whole look as the brothers settled into the car.</p><p>"Any luck?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"Whatever came into the house," Sam reported. "It just appeared then ripped out the bloke's throat and disappeared."</p><p>"Didn't even damage anything," Dean added.</p><p>"Like the way that I appear?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, seems like." Sam agreed. "The victim didn't even have time to defend himself."</p><p>"Sounds like a spirit," Harry muttered as he picked up one of the books. "But these victims seem random. They all worked for different companies and there is nothing else to tie them together. Only thing that they have in common is the fact that they are male."</p><p>"Well," Dean announced. "Next one you can do your thing for the place is up for lease."</p><p>Harry nodded as he clipped his seatbelt in and Dean pulled out into traffic. They soon parked outside an apartment building and they stepped out of the car. Dean pressed the buzzer and asked the manger if they could see the apartment.</p><p>"Sure," the man said over the intercom. "Level two and it's number twenty-eight. If you have any questions come and see me in unit one."</p><p>They were buzzed in and Harry looked around in interest. The building had a lift and they walked that way and headed up in silence. They stepped out on level two and headed toward number twenty-eight. Dean reached out and the door opened before them.</p><p>"Is that normal?" Harry asked. "To just leave it open?"</p><p>"Landlord is probably too lazy," Dean remarked as they stepped into the apartment. "And there's nothing to steal."</p><p>Harry nodded as he carefully opened his senses to everything around him. The brothers stood back and let him focus as he walked through the apartment. He paused in the kitchen and placed his hand on the bench. He could pick up something as he touched on a spot on the bench and he closed his eyes. He tried to tap into that feeling as he stood there.</p><p>He felt annoyed and a little on edge. Ally had come to see him at work to break it off. He sighed and looked out the window at the dark night and could hear the noise from the couple in the apartment above him. He tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling then he heard a scuff. His eyes darted back down to see a bear before him. He yelled out as the beast focused on him with sharp brown eyes. The animal pulled its paw back and he yelled out but couldn't move. That paw slammed into the side of his head. He fell to the side and didn't feel it as the beast came down and crushed his skull.</p><p>Harry jolted out of the vision as his hand darted up to his face. He breathed in ruggedly as the brothers gave him a second. He could still feel that lingering pain in his head and the last moments of the man's death.</p><p>"It was a bear," Harry said as he braced his hands on the bench and tried to shake the vision. "It just appeared and it was solid."</p><p>"Are you okay?" Dean asked softly.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said as he looked at the bench. "Just give me a minute."</p><p>Dean grabbed his shoulder briefly before the two went to look around the rest of the apartment. Harry just let his mind settle. There was always something disturbing about seeing your own death even if it wasn't really his own.</p><p>"Do we know anything about his girlfriend?" Harry called. "Her name is Ally."</p><p>"That's our next stop," Sam called out.</p><p>Harry took a walk around the small apartment but didn't pick up anything else. They quickly finished up and made their way back down to Dean's car. They piled back in with Harry in the back again.</p><p>"There must be something between these people," Sam said.</p><p>"I get the feeling that it's a nature spirit," Harry said as he picked up a book. "But whether its working for someone or just itself might be the question."</p><p>"You think someone might be controlling it?" Dean asked.</p><p>"What would that take, Sam?" Harry countered. "You have a book back here about nature spirits, don't you?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sam replied and shifted around. "I think it's under Dean's seat."</p><p>Harry scrambled around until he pulled out three books. He looked at the covers until he found the one that he was after.</p><p>"Native American?" Harry mused. "They use totems, yeah?"</p><p>"They can do," Sam answered. "But what links the victims?"</p><p>Harry sat back in his seat as he looked through the book.</p><p>"How much of what you do is proven and how much is speculation?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Bit of both really," Sam said.</p><p>"Should we be speaking to a native American chief or something? This is a little out of my depth."</p><p>"We'll talk to the ex-girlfriend first," Dean decided.</p><p>Harry nodded and read through the book before him and could compare a lot of it to the fairies and sprites of his world. That was the way it worked here as Dean pulled up at the girlfriend's house. Harry wound the window down as he settled in and let the brother's do their thing.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"Well, that was a bust," Dean announced when he settled back in the driver's seat. "Girlfriend knew nothing."</p><p>"What now?" Harry asked as he sat up in the back.</p><p>"Hotel?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"Sure," Harry answered as he flicked through the book in his lap.</p><p>They pulled up out the front of a motel and stepped out of the car. Dean went to walk towards the reception but Harry grabbed Sam's arm to stop him.</p><p>"What?" Sam asked as Dean paused.</p><p>"Why don't you collect some food, Dean?" Harry requested and Dean slowly nodded. "I'll book the hotel room."</p><p>"Sure," Dean replied. "Burgers?"</p><p>"Sure," Harry agreed.</p><p>Dean gave him a frown before getting back in the car and leaving Sam and Harry on the sidewalk.</p><p>"Do you mind if I book one room?" Harry questioned and Sam frowned.</p><p>"Um, sure." Sam stuttered. "I've shared enough rooms with Dean unless you plan on well you know-"</p><p>"Nothing like that, Sam." Harry said in amusement. "Just thought it would be easier."</p><p>"Then yes," Sam answered.</p><p>Harry nodded and walked towards the reception then stopped when Sam grabbed his arm this time.</p><p>"Will Dad be okay?" Sam questioned.</p><p>"I'll check on him once we're settled," Harry told him and Sam looked around. "What's on your mind, Sam?"</p><p>"Could I do what you do?"</p><p>"No," Harry answered. "You don't hold the same magic that I do."</p><p>Sam nodded with a frown and when Sam didn't say anything else. Harry walked towards the reception and booked into a room on the corner of the lot. They took their time to walk down the block of units to the right room. Harry opened it up and looked around.</p><p>"Not too bad," Harry commented. "Mid-seventies porno. I'm sure that Dean will like it"</p><p>Sam snorted a laugh and looked at him in amusement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John's mind drifted as he drove along the road. It had been a while since he'd seen another car and he was hoping to get to Bobby's late tomorrow. He frowned when his car lights lit up a hitchhiker and he slowed down while he pulled over. The man headed towards his car and John wound his window down.</p><p>"Room for one more?" Harry asked with a smirk. "I'm sure I can pay my way?"</p><p>"Get in," John said. "I could use the company."</p><p>Harry walked around the car and John picked up the Colt from the passenger seat. Harry slipped into the car and John held the gun out to him.</p><p>"What do you want me to do with this?" Harry questioned as he opened the glovebox to see a pistol already in there.</p><p>"You could always consider carrying one," John told him as he pulled back out onto the empty road.</p><p>"You trying to adopt me?" Harry laughed as he carefully placed the Colt in the glovebox with the other gun and closed it up. "Fully make me one of the Winchesters?"</p><p>"And curse my family? We're already cursed enough, Harry."</p><p>Harry laughed and John felt lighter with the man beside him. They drove for a while in silence which John didn't mind. He knew that Harry would get around to telling him why he was there in time.</p><p>"So, Sam and Dean have picked up a job," Harry announced, breaking the silence as John knew he would. "Then we are heading towards your location. I'm assuming they know where you're going since they haven't told me."</p><p>"You sound a little bitter there," John remarked.</p><p>"Nah," Harry said as he sprawled out in his seat. "I'm guessing it's another hunter. Cone of silence and all that around hunters."</p><p>"Yeah," John agreed and glanced at the man beside him. "Something on your mind, Harry?"</p><p>"Lots," Harry muttered.</p><p>John waited for more but it didn't come and they fell back into silence. He could tell that something was bothering the other man but also that he didn't want to talk about it.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"Aha!" Harry exclaimed. "Got it!"</p><p>"What?" Dean yelped as he woke suddenly from the bed. "Got what? I haven't got anything!"</p><p>Sam just rubbed his face, from his own bed, as he looked at his brother before focusing on Harry. He placed the book that he'd been reading to the side.</p><p>"They all worked on the same work site," Harry said from the table. "All sub-contractors. They must have decided to build on a native American holy ground or something."</p><p>Sam walked over to him and Harry turned his computer around for him to see. Dean just shifted to the side of the bed as he ran his hands through his hair while he tried to wake up.</p><p>"How do we stop it then?" Dean demanded. "There could be countless people that have worked there."</p><p>"More than that," Sam said and showed Dean the computer screen. "They are building a shopping centre and housing estate."</p><p>"What have they started on first?"</p><p>"The houses," Sam said. "That's where we have to start."</p><p>Harry tapped his fingers on the table in thought.</p><p>"I want to check out the reservation first," Harry remarked as he leaned back in his chair. "Put my talents to use."</p><p>"Magic," Dean muttered as he stood. "Let's go then."</p><p>"It would be worth seeing an elder," Sam agreed. "This does seem a little out of our depth."</p><p>"Road trip then," Harry announced. "I'll drive."</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out. He walked down the road for a little while before stopping as Sam and Dean caught up with him. He held the keys out to Dean whom took them in his hand.</p><p>"Why'd you stop?" Dean questioned. "The reservation is further along the road."</p><p>"No, it's not," Harry stated as he waved his hand. "It starts right here."</p><p>"And why did we stop here?" Dean repeated.</p><p>"You can keep going," Harry muttered as he crouched down and touched the ground. "I'll wait here."</p><p>"For what?" Sam asked with a frown.</p><p>"Come on, Sam." Dean ordered and walked back towards the car. "Let him do his magic thing without us around."</p><p>"What?" Sam uttered. "Dean?"</p><p>Dean waved over his shoulder before walking back to the car and slipping into the driver's seat. He drove the car up to them and gave Sam a grin.</p><p>"You coming?" Dean questioned. "Or are you going to walk?"</p><p>Sam looked between Dean and Harry before, with a shrug, he opened the car door and they drove on. Dean waved his hand out the window as Harry pulled out his knife and sliced into his hand. He let his blood hit the ground before standing. He slipped his knife away and waited.</p><p>Caw!</p><p>Harry regarded the crow in the tree as it stared at him with beady eyes. The bird hopped down the branch as Harry stood there.</p><p>"And what can we do for you?"</p><p>Harry started and turned to the man leaning again a tree. Dark eyes took him in as the crow shifted. Harry was sure that he caught a glimpse of a wolf to his right and he had the feeling of being watched by more eyes then he could see.</p><p>"Would it be possible for a spirit animal to kill?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"What?" The man uttered and pushed off from the tree. "No names? Straight to the questions?"</p><p>"Do you remember your name?" Harry questioned in interest and the man chuckled.</p><p>"I suppose," the man said. "Why is the Master of Death interested in spirit animals?"</p><p>"For one may be killing people," Harry answered.</p><p>"Probably for good reason."</p><p>"Unless someone is controlling it."</p><p>"Only one of my children could do such a thing."</p><p>Harry crossed his arms over his chest as he assessed the man before him. He knew he wasn't a real man but the land in a manifested form. The same way that the crow in the tree and the glimpses of animals in the woods around him were as well.</p><p>"And the shopping centre and housing development?"</p><p>"Human matters," the man said and waved his hand in dismissal.</p><p>Harry nodded his head as he uncrossed his arms and held his hand out. The man stepped forward and took his offered hand. Harry felt the wind through his hair and the howl in the distance. Drums lifted up with signing voices before he let the man's hand go. He looked into those old brown eyes as the man gave him a smile and faded away.</p><p>Caw!</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Harry muttered as he waved at the animal. "I'm going."</p><p>xXx</p><p>The lights flickered briefly making Harry sit back in his seat while he tensed. He'd headed back to the motel since he knew that Dean and Sam would make their own way back. He'd stopped at the library and picked up a few books on the way back. Which he had scattered across the table before him. He pulled out his wand and stood. He then relaxed when a Reaper appeared in the room and glanced around. The woman was new to the position as she bowed her head.</p><p>"Master," she whispered.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Harry demanded as he fingered his wand. "I didn't call you."</p><p>"I knew you were here," she explained, "and looking into these deaths."</p><p>"And you are the Reaper that took their souls?" Harry questioned as he tilted his head.</p><p>"Yes, sir." She said. "My name is Becca."</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Harry intoned and held his hand out and they shook. "Why have you come here?"</p><p>"These people are dying before their times," Becca stated. "I do my job but I can tell that something is wrong."</p><p>"Tell me," Harry requested as he slipped his wand away.</p><p>"There is a different magic at play," Becca said.</p><p>"Nature magic?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Harry frowned at that and didn't know enough. This bear spirit was different. He'd known that the moment that he'd seen that memory.</p><p>"It's the house," Becca stated. "The ground is wrong."</p><p>"The native people are not claiming it," Harry stated. "I spoke to them."</p><p>"Someone has claimed it," Becca told him, then bowed his head. "Anything else, Master?"</p><p>"No," Harry sighed and the woman disappeared.</p><p>Harry looked at the table then over to the door when he heard a car pull up. He pulled out his wand and focused on the door. The handle jingled before it was pushed open and Sam stood there with Dean behind him. The tall man stopped when he saw him then his hand slipped down to his gun.</p><p>"What?" Sam demanded as he stepped into the room.</p><p>"Nothing," Harry replied as he placed his wand away.</p><p>"Odd for you to be jumpy," Sam remarked as Dean glanced around the room.</p><p>"It looks like we are dealing with a native American spirit animal," Harry reported as he picked up a book. "It looks like it's tied to the ground and may not be to a person."</p><p>"The elder that we spoke to said that their people did live where this new shopping mall and housing development is being built," Sam added. "But he couldn't recall any spiritual connection."</p><p>Harry glanced over the books on the table in thought.</p><p>"I think we need to see this house," Harry said.</p><p>"And the bear?" Dean asked. "Do we fight it like a normal spirit?"</p><p>"I guess," Sam answered as Harry shrugged a shoulder.</p><p>"This is a bear that we are taking about," Dean grumbled.</p><p>"We have to work out which house," Sam added. "Since none of the victims have been killed at the site."</p><p>"I would imagine that it's the one that all the victims worked on," Dean countered. </p><p>Harry reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a leather wallet and held it up. Dean and Sam looked at the FBI warrant card that he held up in interest.</p><p>"It's my turn," Harry stated.</p><p>"That's a good copy," Dean remarked with a frown. "But I wouldn't have your real name on it."</p><p>"It's not a copy," Harry remarked as he held it out.</p><p>"What?" Dean squeaked and took the wallet and pulled the card out. "Well fuck."</p><p>"Do you think that you hunters don't cause waves," Harry laughed. "That the government is just oblivious to what's out there?"</p><p>"Yeah," Dean answered. "Don't see them helping us."</p><p>"Dean," Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his messy hair. "Tell me something. How many people have you killed, whether they were monsters or demons or whatever? You drive the same car, which is easy to remember. You use fake IDs and for some reason the law doesn't pick up on that?"</p><p>"That's how good we are," Dean said smugly but Sam had a frown on his brow.</p><p>"That's how good they are," Harry countered as he picked the id from Dean's fingers. "They found me quickly enough."</p><p>"The FBI is in on this?" Sam uttered.</p><p>"Just one department but they have deep pockets," Harry replied. "Now, I'll go and speak to the development agency and find out the information that we need."</p><p>"Harry," Dean called and Harry turned back at the door. "You know how to blow someone's mind."</p><p>"That's what I'm here for," Harry laughed. "To broaden your horizons and enjoy the dumbstruck expressions on your faces."</p><p>Harry gave them a wink before walking out the door and to the rental car. He touched the door and it clicked open and he slipped into the driver's side. He pulled out into the traffic and headed to the head office of HAM Developments. He pulled up at a nice-looking office building and walked straight through like he owned the place.</p><p>"Can I help you, sir?" The woman on the desk asked and Harry held up his ID.</p><p>"Would the boss be in?" Harry asked with a smile. "I have a few questions."</p><p>"I'll just ring up," the woman replied and Harry leaned on the desk while he waited.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"FBI," Dean muttered as he added a quarter to the magic fingers and leaned back with a sigh. "He has a point, Sam."</p><p>"Yeah," Sam grumbled as he idly flicked through a book before him.</p><p>"And I thought we were just smarter," Dean complained.</p><p>"It does kind of makes sense," Sam added.</p><p>"Yeah," Dean agreed as he sprawled out on the bed as it buzzed.</p><p>Someone knocked on the door before Harry opened it up and walked in. He glanced over at Dean and the magic fingers before flicking him a quarter and Sam groaned. Harry gave him a grin.</p><p>"House number 2030," Harry announced as he headed to the mini fridge. "They all worked on that house."</p><p>"Only that house?" Sam questioned.</p><p>"They worked on others but that is the only house that all the victims worked on and there are others on that list," Harry replied as he handed Sam a beer and stepped over and held another one out to Dean.</p><p>"Thanks, man." Dean said and Harry added another quarter to the box beside the bed.</p><p>"Stop feeding his sick fetish," Sam complained.</p><p>"I'm classing this as foreplay," Harry laughed and Sam screwed up his face.</p><p>"Dude!" Sam yelped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Looks normal enough," Dean remarked as they looked at the house before them. "Just like all the other houses on this street. Are you sure that this is the one?"</p><p>"Yep," Harry answered.</p><p>"Does it feel different?" Dean asked in interest.</p><p>"Not that I can tell."</p><p>"What do we do then?" Sam questioned. "We don't have bones to burn."</p><p>"House then?" Dean questioned. "Or do we start digging up the yard in the hope that we find bear bones?"</p><p>"First we have to find out if the spirit is tied here," Harry pointed out.</p><p>"Right," Dean agreed as he pumped his shot gun. "Time to face the homicidal spirit bear."</p><p>Harry snorted at that and pulled out his wand. They carefully approached the house. It looked like it was the display home for the estate. It was complete as Dean crouched down and picked the lock on the door. He pushed the door open and when nothing jumped out at them they walked into the entrance hall.</p><p>"Kind of nice," Harry remarked. "In a cookie cutter kind of way."</p><p>"Fully decked out as well," Dean mentioned as they took in the furniture. "Move in ready."</p><p>"Are you going to do your thing?" Sam questioned Harry.</p><p>"I'm really not picking up anything," Harry admitted. "I'll have a look upstairs first."</p><p>"Right," Dean said as Harry headed up the stairs before him. "Well, Sammy?"</p><p>Sam shrugged and they started looking around as they pulled out their EMFs. The downstairs was made up of the kitchen, two living areas and an office. It was all fitted out as they walked into the living room.</p><p>"Bedrooms must be upstairs," Sam commented. "I don't see a door to a basement. All very normal."</p><p>"Yeah," Dean agreed as they looked around the living room.</p><p>Suddenly the EMF went off in their hands before they heard a roar.</p><p>"Harry!" Dean yelled out as a bear appeared before them.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry run down the stairs at Dean's call just as the hunter pulled his gun around and fired. The salt slammed into the beast and it howled before it disappeared. Harry hurried into the living room with his wand out but the animal was gone. The Winchesters kept their guns up and ready.</p><p>Then the EMF went off.</p><p>Harry flicked his head to the side but it was too late as the paw came down towards him. He flinched back which saved him from the paw but not from tripping over the coffee table. He yelped as he went down then yelled out when the bear followed him down. A paw came down hard on his chest and he felt something crack as the bear roared. Harry tried to pull breath into his lungs as his hands grabbed at fur. He almost panicked as spots danced in front of his eyes as he tried to focus his mind.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Harry grunted as the full weight of the beast landed on him before it disappeared. He rolled to the side then coughed as blood came up.</p><p>"Harry!" Dean yelled out.</p><p>Harry peered up then grunted as he quickly rolled to the side. The bear landed next to him with a growl. Harry scrambled the best he could across the floor as he gasped. He managed to focus his mind enough to throw up his hand as he cast a powerful charm to still the beast. He coughed again as warm blood filled his mouth while the bear stood frozen.</p><p>"Hurry up!" Harry gasped as his hand shook.</p><p>He could feel his vision tunnelling as he tried to hold the spell as he hugged his ribs. He crouched against the wall as Dean held up a shotgun and pulled the trigger. The bear slipped his spell enough to evade the shot and threw out a paw towards Dean. Harry yelled out and felt blood slipping down his face. He poured more power into his spell and the bear froze again as he shook. His vision darkened briefly and he used his other hand to brace himself on the floor.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Harry lost the spell as his other hand hit the ground. He spat blood out onto the carpet before peering up. Sam threw the salt and fuel forward before lighting it up. The bear turned into a giant flaming tower as Harry tried to stagger to his feet. Then the world tilted on him as his vision darkened completely. He didn't feel it when he hit the ground.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"Harry!" Dean yelped as the man went down. "Sam!"</p><p>Sam whipped his head around and cursed. He ran across the room towards Harry while Dean kept the gun on the flaming bear. The animal screamed before with a dark puff it disappeared. Dean dashed across the room and took in Harry as the man struggled to breath.</p><p>"We've got to get him to the hospital," Sam said quickly.</p><p>Dean and Sam quickly hauled Harry up between them as they took in the mess around them. Between the blood, damaged furniture and the burned carpet he was sure that someone would have called the police. Not to mention the gun shots. Dean couldn't think of that now as they dragged Harry towards the front door. They hurried their pace when they heard distant sirens.</p><p>"You drive Sam," Dean said as he fumbled the keys.</p><p>Sam nodded sharply as they managed to get Harry into the car. Dean slipped in beside the shorter man and took in the blood on his face and clothes. Sam started the car just as Harry groaned and flicked his eyes open.</p><p>"Harry," Dean whispered and touched his face and dazed green eyes looked at him. "You with us?"</p><p>"Do I have to," Harry grunted then coughed.</p><p>Dean winced at the blood that spattered over Harry's hand and the floor. Dean grabbed up a towel and held it out.</p><p>"Sorry," Harry whispered as he took the towel and coughed again with a groan. "Damn bear."</p><p>Dean just rubbed his shoulder as Harry tried to control his breathing. The harsh and wet sound went right through Dean while Harry leaned back with a wince. He could tell that the other man was in a fair amount of pain. Dean had been there before. Being beaten up by a spirit or something else in their line of work was bad enough but a five-hundred-kilogram bear was something else.</p><p>"Damn coffee table," Harry suddenly muttered.</p><p>Dean snorted as everything he was feeling came out in that sound.</p><p>"You're going to blame the coffee table?"</p><p>"Yes," Harry grumbled then paled. "Pull over!"</p><p>Sam swerved and Harry quickly pulled at his seat belt. The man stumbled from the car and landed hard on the ground as he threw up. Dean hovered in concern at the amount of blood.</p><p>"Sam," Dean called. "Can you get him a bottle from the boot?"</p><p>Harry kept throwing up for a while, bile and blood mixing together. Sam carefully crouched down and held the water out.</p><p>"We're not far from the hospital," Sam told him as Harry washed his mouth out.</p><p>Harry nodded as he bowed his head with one arm wrapped around his ribs as he knelt on the ground.</p><p>"Can you get my bag?" Harry requested.</p><p>Dean quickly grabbed the bag from the boot and brought it over. Harry pawed through it for a while. Ignoring the blood that he was leaving behind before he pulled out a leather pouch. He opened it up and Dean could see coloured vials. Harry slipped one out before he downed it then looked at the others. His fingers paused on one before he took that one as well.</p><p>"We go to a hotel," Harry stated. "I'll be fine."</p><p>"What?" Dean yelped. "You just threw up blood and have broken ribs and god only knows what else!"</p><p>"I'll be fine," Harry repeated and tried to push himself up.</p><p>Sam grabbed his arm and helped him up. Harry hissed as he got his feet under him. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and stared him down with a glare.</p><p>"We're taking you to a hospital," Dean stated.</p><p>"No," Harry countered with his own glare.</p><p>"Why not?" Sam pressed.</p><p>"I can’t face the Reapers," Harry said so softly that Dean almost missed it.</p><p>Dean felt the blood drain from his face and cold ice slide down his back. He didn't argue after that as they got Harry back to the car and settled. Sam picked his bag up and placed it in the back with Dean. They were back on the road again but the air was tense in the car. The first motel they came to Dean quickly hired a room.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"We need to take him to a hospital, Dean." Sam hissed outside the motel room. "That bear crushed his chest!"</p><p>They had set Harry up before Sam had dragged Dean outside.</p><p>"What do you want me to do!" Dean exclaimed, "we can't force him."</p><p>"And if it was me?" Sam pressed.</p><p>"I would haul your ass to the hospital," Dean growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>Sam could tell that he looked tore and he could also see that Dean wanted nothing more than to drag Harry to the hospital but he was holding himself back. Sam opened his mouth then paused at the look in Dean's eyes.</p><p>"What?" Sam whispered.</p><p>"The Reapers would come to him," Dean said softly as his eyes darted to the door behind him.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"For he is the Master of Death," Dean said. "They can sense it."</p><p>Sam nodded sharply as he looked at that closed door and they were at a stalemate.</p><p>"Why don't you go and pick us up some food?" Dean suggested and Sam nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, okay."</p><p>Sam walked away and Dean watched him for a minute before walking back into the motel room. He looked at Harry seated against the headboard of the bed with his head tilted back. Dean crept forward and sat down on the side of the bed. He gently eased Harry's shirt up and took in the bruises and the unnatural way that his chest looked. He touched on the spot that the bear had landed and ran his fingers along what he could feel.</p><p>"Broke a few," Harry whispered and Dean looked up. "It will heal."</p><p>"It doesn't look good," Dean mentioned as his fingers wandered.</p><p>Harry captured his hand before bringing it up and kissing the back of it. Dean's eyes locked on him and the glint there. He gave him a soft smile and Dean felt his stomach clench at the expression. Then Harry's phone rang.</p><p>Harry groaned and slipped his hand into his pocket with a wince. He struggled to get it out as he swore and Dean smirked. Once he had it out, he passed it to Dean while he laid his head back. Dean took the phone and could see that Harry was in pain. He looked at the screen to see it was his father calling.</p><p>"Hey, Dad?" Dean answered.</p><p>"Dean," John greeted. "Where's Harry?"</p><p>"Here," Dean answered. "He took a bit of a beating."</p><p>"I'm guessing that he doesn't want to go to the hospital," John muttered and Dean quirked a smile. "Anyway, I'm at Bobby's now."</p><p>"Right," Dean said. "We're finished here so once Harry is on his feet. We'll meet you there?"</p><p>"Okay," John agreed. "Take care, Dean."</p><p>His father hung up and Dean placed Harry's phone on the side table. He filled him in on what his father had told him as Harry sat there with his head back on the headboard.</p><p>"I'll be good in a couple of days," Harry remarked as he laid there and Dean snorted.</p><p>"I doubt that," Dean muttered. "You went a bad round with a bear, man."</p><p>"I heal quick," Harry retorted.</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p>xXx</p><p>Dean glanced over at Harry on the bed as Sam added the last item to his bag. He'd seen the damage that the bear had done and it was taking everything in him not to knock the man down and drag his ass to the hospital.</p><p>"Ready?" Sam asked quietly.</p><p>"Yeah," Dean replied as he stepped over to the bed.</p><p>He brushed Harry's hair to the side and took in the bruising that he could see. Harry had been sleeping deeply and Dean was sure that was helping him heal. Dean turned and nodded to Sam. They walked out of the motel room and made sure to lock the door behind them.</p><p>He drove in silence with Sam beside him but it wasn't awkward. It was well past midnight by the time that they got to the house and stepped out. They looked at the house and could tell that the fire hadn't done enough damage. Dean pulled out a bag of salt while Sam grabbed the other one.</p><p>"This is a new strange," Dean muttered.</p><p>"Add it to the list," Sam remarked.</p><p>Dean used a knife to stab the bottom of the bag of salt while Sam did the same with the other. They took care to walk around the houses on either side of the one before them. Dean expected the bear to come at them but it was quiet. Whatever it responded to; it was in the house. They met back up at the car and pulled out a few jerrycans of gas.</p><p>They looked at the house before them from behind the line of salt.</p><p>"Do we just toss them?" Dean questioned and Sam shrugged.</p><p>"I'm not going back in that house," Sam stated.</p><p>Dean agreed with that as he unscrewed the top of the can and tossed it. Sam did the same with his and the two others while Dean pulled out his silver lighter and looked at it.</p><p>"You're not going to use that are you?" Sam remarked.</p><p>Dean placed his silver lighter away and pulled out a plastic one from the gas station.</p><p>"Force of habit," Dean commented. "Forgot to grab the book of matches from the motel."</p><p>He flicked the lighter and stared at the flame as he tapped the lever down to keep the flame going. He had to admit that he did have a little bit of a pyro in him. He flicked the lighter and it hit the gas on the ground. It went up and quickly. He took in the flames and he was sure that he could hear a roar of a bear on the air. He stared into those flames as they danced and the house caught quickly.</p><p>"Dean!" Sam hissed. "Come on!"</p><p>Dean forced himself away and quickly started the car up. He felt lighter as they headed back to Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deon Milligan of the FBI picked up his phone on the fifth ring.</p><p>"Yeah?" Milligan answered.</p><p>"I have a house that needs to be levelled and a park placed on the land," Harry Potter said into the phone and Milligan sighed at the added work. "You will need a native American Sharman there to cleanse the land as well."</p><p>"What's the address?" Milligan questioned as he grabbed up a pen and paper and Harry gave him the address. "Anything else I should know?"</p><p>"Cleanse the land first," Harry advised. "We had a little bit of a bear problem."</p><p>"Bear problem," Milligan grumbled as he wrote that down. "Fantastic."</p><p>"You'll be fine," Harry reassured. "Send some lackies that you're not fond of if you're concerned."</p><p>"Fantastic," Milligan repeated, felling nothing but. "It's not like a have a full schedule or anything."</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Harry added, "we also burnt three houses down. Well, maybe more, I'm not really sure."</p><p>Milligan just groaned as he hung up the phone. He was starting to regret finding that man.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Dean glanced over the back seat to see Harry sprawled out behind him. Harry hadn't been lying. He'd healed quickly but had slept more hours than he was awake. They were a day away from Bobby's and Dean was sure that Harry would mostly be healed by the time that they got there.</p><p>"I'm thinking steak burger," Harry said suddenly from the back and Dean started.</p><p>"I thought you were asleep, man." Dean blurted out.</p><p>"Stomach woke me up," Harry said as he slowly sat up and looked around. "Where the hell are we? I swear that Winchesters like the middle of nowhere."</p><p>"Someone woke up grumpy," Dean laughed.</p><p>"And hungry," Harry added as Sam snorted.</p><p>"There's a diner coming up," Sam commented. "We can stop there."</p><p>"Perfect," Harry replied. "So, tell me about this Bobby?"</p><p>"You don't know Bobby?" Sam asked in surprise. "He's one of Dad's friends."</p><p>"Hunter?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"So, I know what to expect."</p><p>"In a way," Sam said and the brothers shared a look.</p><p>"I should invest in a bullet proof vest," Harry muttered from the back.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Dean laid on the bed and just stared up at the ceiling as Harry slept beside him. He rolled towards the man and gently curled along his back as he felt his bare skin against his own. They'd kept their underwear on for Sam's sake but so far, his brother had been accommodating. Dean was still waiting for the other shoe to drop as he carefully ran his hand down Harry's side. Since they would be seeing his father and Bobby tomorrow. He hoped that shoe wouldn't drop then.</p><p>"Your thoughts are keeping me awake," Harry muttered.</p><p>Dean snorted and kissed the back of his neck as his hand wandered. Harry shifted and Dean slipped one leg between Harry's. They settled in once again as Dean rested his hand on Harry's stomach while his fingers brushed the line of his underwear.</p><p>"Did you tell Dad about us?" Dean questioned quietly.</p><p>"No," Harry replied. "Did you want me to talk to him?"</p><p>"No," Dean said quickly.</p><p>"Right," Harry muttered and wiggled back slightly.</p><p>They fell into silence as Dean just took in the feeling of the man before him. He knew how hard it was for a relationship in their line of work but he got the feeling that Harry was willing to try. Harry clasped his hand and held it to his hip before his breaths evened out as he fell asleep. It took longer for Dean.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry took in the sight of the junk yard that Dean had pulled up at in interest. Dogs started barking as they stepped out of the car and Harry took everything in. He liked the place as he glanced around at the car bodies and the subtle signs of protection around the house. By the way that the cars had been laid out. He stepped over to a tree and looked at the symbol he found there. He pulled out his knife and placed it against the bark.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Harry glanced over to see a rough looking man as he hurried towards him with a shotgun in his hand. John stood on the porch as the Winchester brothers just stood near the rental car. The man looked to be in his mid-fifties with trim face hair, hard eyes and a cap pulled down tight on his head. He had a gun in one hand and a small bottle in the other. Harry knew that it wouldn't take much for that gun to come up and be aimed at him. He was really starting to consider that bullet proof vest.</p><p>"What're you doing, boy!" The man demanded.</p><p>"Just adding to your protections," Harry answered as the man stood before him. "Am I going to get a face full of holy water?"</p><p>The man grinned, uncorked the bottle and threw the water towards him. Harry splattered as the water hit him and he gave the man a glare.</p><p>"You're as bad as the Winchesters," Harry grumbled and the man laughed.</p><p>"Bobby Singer," the man introduced.</p><p>"Harry Potter," Harry stated. "Do you mind if I add to this?"</p><p>"Only if you know what you're doing, boy." Bobby remarked.</p><p>"Has John spoken to you about me?" Harry asked in interest.</p><p>"No," Bobby answered with a frown. "Should he have?"</p><p>"Might save me from being shot," Harry said then looked over to John. "Oi! Can you fill Bobby in here?"</p><p>"He can do magic," John called back. "And even if you want to shoot him, it's not worth the trouble."</p><p>Bobby looked at him suspiciously.</p><p>"Not sure that helped," Harry muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>Bobby's eyes then caught on the knife in his hand and he sucked in a breath. Harry frowned and held the knife out, hilt first. Bobby slowly took it in his hand and looked at the blade. Harry just pulled another knife and gently drew the bark back and craved a few symbols into the tree as he whispered under his breath. It was a simply protection charm and he would have liked to have laid out better but he'd found that the demons could pick up on too much magic. He had to work with a fine line but he had the skills behind him.</p><p>"Where did you get this?" Bobby asked, once he was done.</p><p>"My world," Harry answered as he placed his knife away and held his hand out for the other one. "I came over from another world."</p><p>"Bullshit," Bobby swore.</p><p>"All very true," Harry said as he took the knife back. "Ask John."</p><p>"And you have magic," Bobby stated.</p><p>"Yep," Harry answered and gave him a smirk. "You might want to reconsider calling me a 'boy' as well. Since I am almost two hundred years old."</p><p>Bobby splattered and Harry gave him a smirk with a glint in his eyes. Then that gun came up and pointed at him. Harry held his hands out to his sides as he held his eyes.</p><p>"Whoa, Bobby!" Dean called out.</p><p>"What are you?" Bobby demanded.</p><p>"Where have you seen a knife like the one that I have?" Harry countered</p><p>The gun lowered slightly at that question. John then grabbed the barrel and pointed it down and the two men shared a look. Harry noticed that Sam and Dean placed themselves beside him. Bobby sighed before he pulled out that bottle again and handed it to Sam. The brothers quickly took a sip before passing it back to Bobby and the tension broke.</p><p>"You know," Harry said slowly and John gave him a look that screamed; 'stop talking'. "There is probably a charm to stop demons from taking your body over."</p><p>"You're just telling us this now," Dean exploded.</p><p>"Just thought of it," Harry said. "Not a hundred percent sure but…"</p><p>"I'm going to shoot you one day," John grumbled as they headed back to the house.</p><p>"I'm feeling the love here," Harry quipped.</p><p>"I'm feeling the urge to shoot you," John muttered and Harry grinned at him.</p><p>"That's a familiar feeling for a Winchester," Harry laughed.</p><p>John just groaned as they walked into the house. Harry loved it the second that he walked in. It was organised chaos with a great feeling about it. It had a lived in vibe as Harry ran his hand along a bookshelf and took in the titles. He could tell that Bobby had been a hunter a very long time as he took in the occult books. He pulled one out in interest.</p><p>"We've lost him," John muttered behind him and Harry threw him a grin. "Are you going to explain what that phone call was about? Before you fall into Bobby's books without his permission?"</p><p>Harry shut the book and took care to place it back where he'd taken it from.</p><p>"The demons want to make a deal with me," Harry reported as he took in the men around him. "The Yellow-eyed demon wanted me to stay away when Dean fell into his coma and another demon came to see me to make a deal for the Colt."</p><p>"What are they offering?" John asked, unsurprised.</p><p>"The Yellow-eyed demon mentioned that he knows about an archway that could get me back to my world," Harry replied and Dean sucked in a breath at that. "He had a plan when Dean fell into that coma and I'm sure that it involved you, John, and the Colt. He already has a foothold concerning Sam. It concerns me about his focus on the Winchester family."</p><p>"Why did the demons come to you?" Bobby questioned.</p><p>"They can sense me," Harry replied. "Not long distance but if they are close. That is why I've tried to stay away."</p><p>"Where do we go from here then?" Dean questioned. "Could we take on the Yellow-eyed demon?"</p><p>"No," Harry answered. "We need a plan for him. Going in guns blazing is not the answer."</p><p>"You've taken him on before," John reminded him. "That time seemed to work."</p><p>"He wasn't expecting me," Harry pointed out. "The second time that we crossed paths he was ready to try and stop me from going to the hospital. I still have the element of surprise on my side but that won't last."</p><p>"But we have the Colt," Sam added. "That should work against him."</p><p>"Do you want to wager your life on that?" Harry countered.</p><p>They fell into silence at that.</p><p>"We need to focus on draining off the power that Sam has," Harry mentioned and Bobby looked at the younger Winchester in interest. "We need to take that hold away."</p><p>"It could help us fight against him," Sam stated.</p><p>"No," Harry disagreed. "That power could turn on you, Sam."</p><p>"But it works!"</p><p>"And if he uses it against you? Or uses you against us?" Harry pressed. "He could force you to turn a gun on us or that power!"</p><p>Sam stepped back at that with wide eyes and Harry was sure that he hadn't thought of that before. That he'd only thought of using the power that he'd been given. Not that that power could be twisted against him.</p><p>"What would you suggest?" John asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure," Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I could force Sam to use the power in an effort to drain it off-"</p><p>"No," Sam snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>"I said I could," Harry told him. "Not that I would. I would never force you to do something that you don't want to."</p><p>"And if a demon takes you over?" Bobby stated and everyone froze at the words but Harry just shook his head.</p><p>"I doubt that," Harry replied.</p><p>"That leaves some wiggle room," Bobby pointed out.</p><p>"Let's just say that I wouldn't want to be the demon that tries," Harry said with a tone of voice that had the others shivering. "Now can I look through these books?"</p><p>John chuckled at that as the other Winchesters shook their heads. Harry focused on Bobby and the man slowly nodded his head.</p><p>"If you damage one," Bobby warned. "I'll string you up."</p><p>"Ah," Harry said with a grin. "A man after my own heart."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Right, so, I'm trying to finish this story and post it up before this 'fantastic' year ends. Since I'm down to writing the last two chapters that is looking to be on track to meet the deadline. Hope you enjoy. :-)</p><p>xXx</p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>Dean turned with a mug in his hand to see his father at the door to the house. Dean turned and leaned back on the railing of the porch as John walked towards him. He still felt that urge to stand tall before his father but it was starting to fade. He was no longer that child.</p><p>"Come with me," John ordered.</p><p>"Um, sure." Dean muttered.</p><p>John walked out into the junk yard and Dean followed him with a frown. It was late afternoon and Harry had volunteered to cook that night. Dean wasn't sure what to expect but he was sure that Bobby would be hovering in the kitchen the whole time. John led him to one of the large sheds on the property and opened the door for him. Dean walked in and looked around at the mostly refitted cars that Bobby would be sending to auction soon.</p><p>His eyes then fell on one car that he knew well. It was his car.</p><p>"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed. "My Baby!"</p><p>He rushed over to the Impala and looked it over in shock. It looked just like the way that he'd remembered but he knew that it couldn't be his car. His car had been destroyed in the car crash that had almost taken his own life.</p><p>"Where did Bobby find one?" Dean gasped as he opened the door and slipped into the driver's seat.</p><p>"It's your car, Dean." John told him as he came over.</p><p>"What?" Dean uttered. "How?"</p><p>"Harry," John said softly and Dean glanced up at his father. "He wanted it fixed for you."</p><p>"You're kidding," Dean yelped. "It would have been cheaper to buy a new car!"</p><p>"That's what I told him," John explained. "He gave me gold coins to get it fix and I mean real gold coins."</p><p>Dean just sat there in shock as he stared at the interior of the car. He ran his hand along the dashboard and the wheel. Bobby had done one hell of a good job.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry leaned his forearms on the railing to the porch as he looked out on the quiet night.</p><p>"You know," Dean said from the front door. "You could have told us that you could cook."</p><p>Harry turned and leaned back on the railing and gave Dean a smile.</p><p>"And be chained to a kitchen?" Harry laughed. "Been there, done that."</p><p>Dean paused at those words and took him in before he came to stand before him.</p><p>"Someone managed to chain you to something?" Dean remarked. "I find that hard to believe."</p><p>"I do have a long history," Harry remarked.</p><p>"Are you saying that you come with baggage," Dean laughed.</p><p>"Ha!"</p><p>Harry gave him a grin before Dean took his hand and dragged him away from the porch. Harry just followed along as Dean headed towards one of the large sheds on the property. The night was cool but not cold as Dean opened the door to the shed and pulled him inside. Harry looked around at the cars and knew that this was how Bobby made his income. His eyes then fell on the Impala and he whistled.</p><p>"Gee," Harry remarked. "Bobby does good work."</p><p>Dean pulled on his hand and Harry stumbled into him. Dean's arms wrapped around him. Harry looked up into Dean's soft eyes before the man kissed him. It was a soft kiss as Harry settled his hands on Dean's hips.</p><p>"Thank you," Dean whispered when they pulled apart.</p><p>"Ah," Harry cooed. "Is this the soppy part?"</p><p>Dean laughed as his hands drifted down and grabbed his ass.</p><p>"This is when I throw you over the hood and have my way with you," Dean purred and Harry felt a shiver run down his back from the glint in Dean's eyes.</p><p>"Can I vote for a something softer?" Harry reasoned.</p><p>Dean just took him in another kiss as he backed up until Harry felt the car behind him. Even if Dean's words had been forward, his actions were softer as his hands ran under his shirt and his kisses gentle. Dean's hand found the front of his pants and Harry groaned. He let his head fall back which Dean took advantage off as he kissed along his neck.</p><p>"How does the backseat sound?" Dean whispered in his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth.</p><p>"Softer than the hood," Harry groaned.</p><p>Dean pulled back enough to look down at him and Harry gave him a grin.</p><p>"Top of bottom?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"I don't mind," Harry answered. "Ribs might complain."</p><p>Dean frowned but Harry just reached out and unbuckled the other man's belt and Dean grinned. Harry slipped out of his shoes easily as Dean hopped around. Harry looked over at the younger man in amusement as Dean finally got his shoes off and pants down.</p><p>"You don't do elegance, do you?" Harry intoned as Dean pulled his shirt over his head and stood there naked. "Is this the point that I steal your clothes and leg it?"</p><p>Dean laughed and stepped forward as Harry's eyes trailed down. Dean tugged at his jeans and they pooled around Harry's ankles.</p><p>"You can't now," Dean remarked then cupped him. "Unless you want to leave something important behind."</p><p>Harry laughed and rested his hands on Dean's hips and stepped him back. Dean leaned around him and opened the car door. Harry glanced over his shoulder at the open door as Dean eased his underwear down and pushed his shirt up.</p><p>"Such a gentleman," Harry quipped and Dean snorted loudly.</p><p>Harry shuffled around and sat down on the seat then scootered over. Harry laid back on the seat as Dean followed him and settle between his legs. He knew that this was one of Dean's fantasies and Harry let him have it. He grabbed Dean's sides and pulled him forward before capturing his lips in a kiss. He felt Dean's fingers breached him and he shifted into a more comfortable position as his hand found Dean's cock and stroked him.</p><p>Dean panted as he hardened and Harry wrapped one leg behind one of Dean's and pushed down on the fingers in him. Dean looked down at him before shifting and removing his fingers. Harry grabbed Dean's ass and pulled him forward.</p><p>"Living out a fantasy?" Harry questioned and Dean paused.</p><p>"God," Dean panted. "Can't you just enjoy the moment?"</p><p>Harry grabbed Dean's ass in both hands and squeezed and the man groaned as he entered him. Harry bucked his hips up and Dean thrust forward and Harry groaned this time.</p><p>"I thought I was," Harry remarked.</p><p>"Shut it," Dean growled before taking him in a hard kiss as he quickened his pace.</p><p>Harry groaned and encouraged Dean faster and harder as one of Dean's hands wrapped around his cock and tugged him in time with his thrusts. They quickly came undone as they focused on each other until Dean tipped over which dragged Harry with him. They laid panting in a heap in the backseat of the car and Harry didn't mind. He gently ran his hand through Dean's hair as the man caught his breath.</p><p>They took a moment to get comfortable and Harry was glad that he was on the short side as they laid there. The seat was comfortable under them and Harry was sure that the brothers had spent many hours in the backseat on long road trips. Which lead back to the fantasies that Harry had seen in Dean's mind.</p><p>"Um, Harry." Dean muttered.</p><p>"Yeah?" Harry replied.</p><p>"You're older than I am."</p><p>"By a far margin," Harry answered in amusement.</p><p>"I'm feeling a little deflated in the fact that you're hard again already."</p><p>Harry just laughed as he held the other man close and just took in the feeling.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Dean and Harry ended up on pull out sofa bed that night while Sam was on a mattress that they'd pulled out of a closet. John had the spare bed and they were all happy with that. Since they all knew how the man snored.</p><p>"Just remember that I can hear you," Sam muttered from the floor.</p><p>"Would you be more comfortable up here?" Harry questioned. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor."</p><p>"Not with the way that Dean sleeps," Sam replied. "He kicks. Good luck with that."</p><p>Harry chuckled as he laid there and stared up at the ceiling. Dean was in the bathroom and it was just Sam and him.</p><p>"You said that you wouldn't make a deal with a demon," Sam mentioned. "But what if that's the only way for you to go home?"</p><p>Harry thought that through and what he'd left behind.</p><p>"You know what," Harry said slowly. "Even though I would be leaving behind friends from that world…I've lived long enough that…well, I have friends here now…"</p><p>"And Dean," Sam added when Harry didn't.</p><p>"Ah, yeah." Harry said as he stared up at the ceiling. "That was a curve ball."</p><p>Sam chuckled, "you're not alone there."</p><p>They fell into silence until Dean walked in.</p><p>"Bathroom is free," Dean announced.</p><p>"Sam?" Harry questioned.</p><p>Sam stood and gave him a nod as he picked up his bag and headed that way. Dean gave him a grin before sprawling out on his stomach on the bed. It squeaked under him loudly and Harry chuckled.</p><p>"Hope it doesn't decide to roll back up while we're on it," Harry remarked.</p><p>Dean just rolled on top of him and gave him a grin. Harry laid his hands on Dean's hips before the man dipped forward and captured his lips in a kiss. The bed squeaked in protest and they pulled back. Dean looked down at him with a soft look before rolling back and laying out on his back. The bed complained the whole time as the younger man settled back in. Harry laid his hand on Dean's leg as they laid there.</p><p>"You're quiet?" Dean broached. "Most of the time it's hard to shut you up."</p><p>"Just thinking," Harry replied. "If you smell something burning. Don't be concerned."</p><p>Dean chuckled as he turned towards him.</p><p>"What's on your mind?" Dean questioned. "Me, I hope."</p><p>"I'm still concerned that this sofa bed is going to kill us."</p><p>Just to prove the point the bed squeaked in agreement. Harry and Dean paused. Dean chuckled and rolled back onto his back. Sam peeked around the corner before stepping into the room and Harry sighed as he stood. Harry quickly showered and when he walked back into the living room the Winchesters were asleep. Harry pulled his wand and cast a silencing charm on the sofa bed. It wouldn't stop the thing if it decided to kill them in the night but at least he wouldn't have to hear it.</p><p>He careful placed his wand in his bag and laid out on the bed. Dean curled into his side and Harry shifted around. He laid there with Dean's arm over him. But his mind wouldn't settle.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"Hm," John muttered as he looked into the living room. "That's unexpected."</p><p>He took in his son wrapped around Harry and knew that it was intentional. There had been a few times that Harry and him had shared a bed. He knew how light Harry slept. Not at the moment as Harry had one hand dangling over the side of the bed while Dean laid half over his back. It was too early to be up but John had needed to pee and thought to have a walk around before heading back to bed. Then he'd come across this scene.</p><p>He stepped further into the room then paused when Harry glanced over at him. Proving his point from before.</p><p>"What?" Harry said roughly.</p><p>"Nothing," John replied quietly, not wanting to wake his sons. "Had to use the bathroom."</p><p>Harry just waved a hand over his shoulder and settled back on the bed. Dean shifted in his sleep with his arm over the shorter man and John turned away. He wasn't sure what to think of this new development.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Harry started and banged his head on the hood of the old car. He cursed as he ducked back out from under it to glare at Dean. The man just smirked at him as Harry touched on the back of his head.</p><p>"If Bobby catches you playing with his cars. He won't be happy," Dean told him.</p><p>"Do you notice anything odd about the way that he has these cars laid out?" Harry questioned as he stuck his head back under the hood.</p><p>"Not really," Dean remarked then grabbed Harry's ass.</p><p>Harry banged his head on the hood again with a curse and Dean chuckled. Harry grabbed the hood and pushed it up as much as it would go on the rusty hingers. Dean stepped closer and took in the symbol that was revealed etched on the engine of the car.</p><p>"Did you do that?" Dean asked as his eyes ran over the design.</p><p>"No," Harry answered. "Hold this would you?"</p><p>Dean grabbed the steel and Harry pulled out his knife. He carefully added to the symbol while Dean's eyes darted around nervously.</p><p>"If Bobby catches us," Dean cautioned. "He'll throw a fit and probably shoot you."</p><p>"Why just me?" Harry asked as he made sure that he'd made the right adjustments. "You would be an accomplice to the crime."</p><p>"He likes me better."</p><p>Harry chuckled and finished off the design. It flared as the magic took hold and Dean looked at it in interest.</p><p>"What was your world like?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"Different," Harry answered.</p><p>Harry grabbed the hood and gently eased it down to sit on two metal blocks that kept it open a gap. Harry looked around and headed towards another car.</p><p>"Are you going to say more?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"What do you want to know?" Harry countered.</p><p>"Did you have a family? Or someone missing you?"</p><p>"Sure," Harry said. "No close family but close friends. It's got to be over a year since I was pulled over to this world and that's if time runs the same here as there. I'm sure they know that I'm still alive."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"This world must be close to my own for I can still access my bank account. I assume that there must be some type of portal somewhere to keep the connection open."</p><p>"What? Are you serious?"</p><p>Harry stopped at a car and gave Dean a look.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Dean muttered, "magic. Still hard to wrap my mind around the way your magic works."</p><p>Harry gave him a smile before crouching down then looking at the grill and the slight gap between the hood and car. He carefully ran his fingers along the gap before he found the lever and touched on it. He closed his eyes to better focus but he knew that this one was wired. He sat back on his heels before laying down and wiggling under the front of the car.</p><p>"I'm getting ideas here, man." Dean breathed.</p><p>"That's slightly creepy, Dean." Harry remarked. "If you grab me, while I'm down here, I won't be happy."</p><p>"Even if it's a good kind of grab?"</p><p>Harry chuckled as he looked up, the engine had been removed and he could see the underside of the hood. He wiggled around until he was crouching in the space and took in the way that the lever was rigged. He pulled out his knife and carefully added to the design that he could see. His neck and back started aching at the odd angle. He reached for the last part as he scratched into the metal. The symbol flared and Harry wiggled back out from under the car.</p><p>Bobby looked down at him with a frown on his face as he held a hand over Dean's mouth.</p><p>"Just what are you doing?" Bobby demanded.</p><p>"Just adding to your protections," Harry replied mildly as he stood and patted off the dust.</p><p>"How did you know?" Bobby asked as he released Dean.</p><p>"The way that you placed these cars," Harry answered. "Five points with the house in the middle."</p><p>Bobby looked at him with hard eyes as Harry tried and failed to get the dirt off his clothes. He pulled out his wand and gave it a flick. The dirt vanished as he heard a gasp. He gave Bobby a grin as he placed his wand back away.</p><p>"Can I continue?" Harry asked. "It would be better if I finish or the last three cars wouldn't have been worth it."</p><p>"You could have blown yourself up!" Bobby exclaimed and Dean started.</p><p>"Nah," Harry said with a grin. "I kind of like the challenge of booby-trapped cars."</p><p>Bobby gave him a long look before he smiled.</p><p>"I can understand why John likes you," Bobby chuckled.</p><p>"Even while he's threating to shoot me," Harry said with a grin.</p><p>"Go on then," Bobby said. "But if you blow yourself up. Don't take Dean with you."</p><p>"Ha!" Harry laughed and looked at Dean. "You were right. He does like you more."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing?" Sam asked.</p><p>Harry looked up at him in the doorway with a marker in his hand. Dean just shrugged a shoulder while he had his other arm on the table before Harry. Sam could see a few black marks on Dean's forearm from that marker.</p><p>"I'm drawing a love heart with my name in the middle," Harry remarked and Dean spattered. "Hold still."</p><p>"If you draw a love heart then I'm going to thump you," Dean threatened and Harry chuckled.</p><p>"This would be easier if I could draw it on your back," Harry remarked as he focused back on the design.</p><p>"Then he would be paranoid that you did draw a love heart," Sam commented and Dean glared at him.</p><p>"Don't get smart," Dean muttered. "You're next in line."</p><p>"What are you doing?" John demanded from the doorway.</p><p>Dean went to shift his arm but Harry clamped down to stop him.</p><p>"Don't move," Harry warned. "This is hard enough."</p><p>"Just what are you doing?" John repeated as he stepped into the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm trying something," Harry replied. "I'm hoping that this design will stop a demon or angel from taking Dean over."</p><p>"Angel," Dean scoffed and Harry paused.</p><p>"You don't think there is an opposite side?" Harry questioned as he lifted Dean's arm up.</p><p>"What are you doing in here?" Bobby asked from the doorway. "Is drawing on my trees and cars not enough? You going to start on my table next?"</p><p>Harry sighed and placed Dean's arm down on the table and looked at the men around him with serious eyes.</p><p>"This is important," Harry sighed. "You think holy water will be enough? If a demon takes over."</p><p>"No," John said with a haunted look in his eyes. "I know the feeling of not being in control."</p><p>"Then sit down, John." Harry offered as he picked up Dean's arm again. "You can be next in line. Dean was too much of a wuss to take his shirt off for me to draw this on his back."</p><p>"I doubt that," John muttered but sat down.</p><p>Harry finished the design and looked it over with a careful eye before pulling his wand. He placed the tip to the black mark and whispered a protection charm under his breath. The design flared as Dean hissed before it disappeared from sight. John slipped his shirt over his head and looked at Harry in challenge.</p><p>"Turn around and I'll place this on your back," Harry ordered and John stood and straddled the chair as he presented his back to Harry. "I'll have to work around the forest of hair back here."</p><p>"I could get the razor," Bobby offered with a laugh.</p><p>"Ha," Harry chuckled. "I'm sure I can make do."</p><p>"If you think this is bad," John remarked. "Wait until you see Bobby's back."</p><p>"Keeps me warm in the winter," Bobby remarked.</p><p>John settled with his arms on the top of the chair. Harry sat behind him as he drew out the design. Bobby watched him with interest while Sam and Dean made up some sandwiches.</p><p>"I can see what you're doing there," Bobby commented. "No wonder it was so hard to make it smaller."</p><p>Harry nodded as he used the marker to make the protection charm and trap. Anything that tried to get past the ward was in for a shock. He was hoping that they wouldn't be able to pick up on it before they tried to take control. That way the trap that he'd added to the design would send their ass back to where it belonged.</p><p>"What are these?" Bobby asked as he pointed at two marks at the top and bottom of the design.</p><p>"They stop higher interference," Harry recited. "Heaven at the top and hell at the bottom. Circle to tie it all together and the pentagram for protection. Symbols mean more here than in my world. There it would have been a collection of runes."</p><p>Harry drew out the runes that he would have used in his world around the edge of the circle and Bobby studied them in interest.</p><p>"We don't have demons and angels in my world," Harry told him. "But we have broad range of magics. I've crossed referenced your magic with mine and these should work. There are a few overlaps with werewolves and vampires and creatures like that. Same, same but different…"</p><p>"Harry," John stated. "I'm starting to feel like a blackboard."</p><p>Harry chuckled and placed his wand on the design and it flared. John hissed a breath as his hands clenched on the seat before him. The design disappeared except for the runes that he'd written.</p><p>"Ah," Harry muttered. "I'm sure that will wash off."</p><p>John just sighed and tugged his shirt back on.</p><p>"Thanks," John said dryly.</p><p>John stood and Sam took his place and Harry set to work again. He had the design drawn up quickly and he cast the spell. Sam stood then surprisingly Bobby took his place with his shirt off. Harry took in the scars on the man's skin before setting to work. All the hunters had their share of scars.</p><p>"Well," Harry announced, once he was finished. "Good thing that we're not at a tattoo parlour."</p><p>"And that will protect us from being possessed?" Sam questioned.</p><p>"Well I could summon a demon and find out," Harry said with a glint in his eyes. "But I know how much you lot frown upon that."</p><p>"What about you?" Bobby questioned. "Are you going to use that symbol as well?"</p><p>"No," Harry answered as he snagged up a sandwich. "I wouldn't like to be the demon that tries to take me over."</p><p>"Have they tried before?" Dean questioned in interest.</p><p>"Once," Harry replied with a glint in his eyes. "He's not with us now."</p><p>"Sent him back to hell?" John questioned.</p><p>"Express trip straight back down," Harry said with a smirk. "He didn't even see it coming."</p><p>xXx</p><p>"Sammy."</p><p>Sam twitched in his sleep but didn't wake.</p><p>"Sammy."</p><p>Sam woke with a start and looked around but the house was quiet. He sat up and glanced over at Dean and Harry. They were both asleep and on their own sides of the pull-out sofa bed for a change. He sighed but felt like he needed to be somewhere. He laid back down but couldn't fall back asleep. He blew out a breath and stood up.</p><p>"Sam?" Harry questioned softly and Sam started badly.</p><p>"You sleep way too lightly," Sam muttered.</p><p>"Something wrong?" Harry asked as he sprawled out on his back and rubbed his face.</p><p>"Nothing," Sam said as he looked around.</p><p>"Right," Harry grumbled and closed his eyes.</p><p>Sam quirked a smile at the way that just as easily that Harry woke. He would fall asleep. Sam pulled on his jacket and walked through to the kitchen and glanced into the fridge before closing the door.</p><p>"Sammy."</p><p>Sam jumped at the whispered word and grabbed up a kitchen knife from the block. He stood there in the kitchen, his feet growing cold but he heard nothing else. He sighed and placed the knife back down. He felt on edge and yet the house was quiet around him. He walked back into the living room, taking care not to wake Harry. He picked up his gun and headed out of the house. The junk yard was quiet and he started walking.</p><p>"Sammy."</p><p>Sam tensed then frowned. He knew that voice.</p><p>"Jessica?" Sam uttered.</p><p>Sam felt something inside of him unravel as a warmth ran through him. He kept walking with no destination in mind. But something in him knew where to go. His feet taking him further and further towards the road. He couldn't stop even if he'd wanted to. Then he saw her and his gun tumbled from his fingers.</p><p>"Jessica," Sam gasped.</p><p>"Hello, Sam." Jessica purred with a smile on her lips. "I've waited so long."</p><p>"This must be a dream," Sam uttered as he took in everything about the woman.</p><p>"Close," Jessica whispered then her features were changing and morphing. "Hello, Sam."</p><p>Sam yelled out as the Yellow-eyed demon stood before him with a grin on his face.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke with a start and was rolling from the bed before he was fully aware of what was going on. He stumbled on the first step as he grabbed up his wand. He felt tense all over as Dean woke up and peered up at him with a frown. Harry's eyes then fell on Sam's empty bed. He quickly grabbed up his jeans and pulled them on but didn't bother with his shirt or shoes.</p><p>"What?" Dean mumbled.</p><p>"Sam," Harry uttered and started running.</p><p>Dean cursed from behind him but Harry didn't pay him any mind. He held his wand out and quickly cast the 'point me' spell. His wand pulled him to the left and he ran that way. He felt his stomach drop as he passed the protections that he'd placed.</p><p>"Sam!" Harry yelled.</p><p>His wand then stopped pulling. He stopped in his tracks as he cursed. He darted his head around and could hear Dean calling out for him and his brother. Harry carefully kept walking down the path between the cars. Something on the ground caught his attention and he crouched down.</p><p>"Dean!" Harry called out as he picked up Sam's gun. "Over here."</p><p>Harry stood and looked out at the quiet night before him. Dean hurried over then cursed when he saw the gun in Harry's hand.</p><p>"Where is he?" Dean panted.</p><p>"Not here," Harry answered.</p><p>"Did someone take him?"</p><p>"We can assume that's what has happened," Harry remarked as he held the gun out to Dean. "The question would be how and why?"</p><p>Dean took the gun in his hand before Harry walked forward. He opened his senses to his surroundings. He paused when he picked something up and he crouched back down. He touched the ground and he had a sense of demons. He closed his eyes and focused on Sam then frowned. He could pick up where he was but there was something very, very wrong with what he was touching on.</p><p>Harry stood and thought about his next move.</p><p>"Wake up Bobby and John," Harry ordered.</p><p>Dean grabbed his arm and Harry looked at him. The young man looked pale in the light from the moon.</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Dean demanded. "You told us not to go in guns blazing."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere," Harry told him gently. "I just need to do this alone."</p><p>Dean stared at him long and hard before he released him.</p><p>"You better be here when I get back," Dean warned.</p><p>"Bring me my jacket when you come back."</p><p>Dean eyed him off before he nodded and disappeared into the stacks of cars. Harry focused on the night and tapped into his darker nature of the Deathly Hallows. He let a pinch of that power go carefully as he sent a call out. A plain looking man appeared before him with an intense look in his brown eyes. Everything about the man was unremarkable as he stood there but Harry knew better.</p><p>"I need you to find the Yellow-eyed demon," Harry ordered tightly. "Do not get close."</p><p>"Yes, Master." The man said with a tilt to his head. "We cannot interfere."</p><p>"I'm not asking you to," Harry sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I am purely after a location of a soul."</p><p>"Demons have no soul," the man countered.</p><p>"But the host does, Coal." Harry pointed out and the Reaper thought that through before nodding slowly.</p><p>"And the cost?" Coal demanded.</p><p>"Reaping that soul," Harry stated. "His time was up the moment that the demon took control."</p><p>Coal looked at him long and hard before he just disappeared. Harry knew that he was asking a lot of the Reaper and it still might come back to bite him. But if it got Sam back then he would pay the price. Harry leaned back on one of the cars while he waited for the Dean to return with Bobby and John. He didn't have to wait long before the three rounded a pile of cars with shotguns in hand and the Colt. Harry eyed off that gun in John's hand. Dean held out his jacket and he slipped into it.</p><p>"Where is my son?" John demanded.</p><p>"I have someone on it," Harry answered.</p><p>"You can't find him like you can me?"</p><p>"Not this time," Harry answered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Sam chose to leave-"</p><p>"As if," Dean cut in. "There is no way that Sam just left."</p><p>"That's not what I mean," Harry sighed.</p><p>"He couldn't have been possessed!" Dean snapped. "You said that protection charm would work."</p><p>"And it did," Harry snapped back.</p><p>"Then what the hell happened!"</p><p>"Sam's demon blood," Harry explained, with hard eyes. "It's the only thing that I can think of."</p><p>"Demon blood," Bobby uttered. "What the hell is going on here?"</p><p>Suddenly a brown-haired man appeared before them. Bobby yelped and swung his gun around and fired. The bullet hit the man square in the gut and he looked down briefly before he looked back up. Bobby shivered at the look in the man's eyes as John pointed the Colt at him.</p><p>"We found him," Coal reported.</p><p>"Show me," Harry demanded.</p><p>Coal held out his hand and a glowing sphere appeared above him palm. Harry pushed away from the car but Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. Harry looked at Dean before grabbing his wrist and lifting his hand away. He nodded and Dean let his hand drop.</p><p>"Reaper," Dean whispered in understanding and Harry nodded.</p><p>"What are you?" Bobby demanded, not having heard Dean.</p><p>Coal looked down his nose at the rough looking man. Harry was almost sure that Bobby was going to take a step back but he held firm with his gun before him. Harry took a step closer and held his hand above that glowing ball. He let his hand come down as he shut his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>He stood outside a warehouse on a busy dock. People called out as they worked. Ships docked and were refilled and unpacked even at this early hour. He walked forward and no one paid him any attention as he made his way along. He could sense the soul of the people and how long they may have. He felt something as a woman caught his eyes and knew that one of his kind would be seeing her soon. He turned away and focused on what he was feeling as he zoned in on the soul that he was after. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His master had already given him a taste of that soul and he knew the flavour even if it was tainted by the demon. The soul still remained. He paused outside of a warehouse that was in a quieter area. He walked around the outside but he wouldn't be able to go inside. There was a darkness before him as he picked up on other demons. He drifted back into the shadows it wasn't the humans that he was concerned with. </em>
</p><p>Harry opened his eyes with a frown as the vision faded.</p><p>"They are keeping him at a dock," Harry told the others. "The Yellow-eyed demon has others with him."</p><p>"We can keep them busy," John remarked as he held the Colt. "You and Dean can get to Sam."</p><p>"I couldn't see inside the building," Coal said. "I would say that he would have others in there."</p><p>Harry nodded, "I want you and the other Reapers to stay away."</p><p>"Yes, sir." Coal stated. "But if a soul needs collecting-"</p><p>"I am aware of that," Harry said. "You will get your souls."</p><p>Coal tilted his head before he disappeared. Harry looked out on the quiet night in thought. Harry then wrapped his magic around himself and apparated before the others could react. He appeared in a quiet alley and started walking. He got a few odd looks from his lack of shoes and he carefully spun a spell around himself until no one even noticed him. He followed Coal's path to the warehouse. He took care as he crouched down beside the side of the building and closed his eyes.</p><p>He focused his mind as he cast the spell and felt his spirit slip from his body. He pushed through the wall behind him as he drifted into the warehouse in spirit form and looked around. Sam sat sprawled out in a chair with two demons watching him. Harry couldn't pick up on the Yellow-eyed demon but knew that he wouldn't be far. Harry glanced around and noticed the symbols on the walls in interest. His eyes fell on the symbol of the Deathly Hallows and he felt ice run through him.</p><p>He pulled back sharply and slipped back into his body. He quickly hurried away from the building and apparated as soon as he could. He apparated three more times before appearing back at the junk yard.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Harry yelped as he skipped to the side and glared at Bobby.</p><p>"Serious!" Harry grumbled.</p><p>"You did just disappeared and reappeared," John reasoned. "Warning would help."</p><p>"If I did that then Dean would have stopped me," Harry defended.</p><p>"Damn right," Dean agreed.</p><p>Harry pointed at Dean before crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Did you learn anything?" John questioned.</p><p>"That we are going to have our hands full," Harry answered. "And I don't like the odds."</p><p>Harry didn't mention the symbol that he'd seen for he had a feeling that this wasn't just a trap for the Winchesters.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry drew out the map of the docks and the warehouse as the others watched him. He penned in all the detail that he'd gathered taking care to make sure that he'd drawn in all the exits.</p><p>"They could move him," Dean said into the awkward silence.</p><p>"They won't," Harry stated.</p><p>"Why are you so sure?" John questioned.</p><p>"For the Yellow-eyed demon now has a bargaining chip."</p><p>"This is a lot of effort for one gun."</p><p>"Yes," Harry mused with a frown. "He has minions with him that he could have just used to storm this place."</p><p>"You're not saying everything," Dean accused. "What aren't you telling us?"</p><p>Harry's hand paused on the paper before he picked up another sheet. He drew out the symbol of the Deathly Hallows and placed it down.</p><p>"What's that?" John questioned and looked at Bobby but he just shrugged.</p><p>"That is the power that I hold," Harry told him. "That is what makes me the Master of Death."</p><p>"And?" Dean demanded.</p><p>"That symbol was on the wall of the warehouse," Harry told them.</p><p>"Then you're not going," Dean said.</p><p>"Of course, I am," Harry bit back. "I need to be there."</p><p>Dean went to open his mouth but Harry gave him a look that had him shutting it again. They glared each other down and Dean looked away first.</p><p>"If you want to get through to Sam," Harry said slowly. "Then I need to be there."</p><p>"You think this is a trap for you?" John broached.</p><p>Harry snorted, "this is a trap for all of us."</p><p>"He's not giving us many options," Bobby said gruffly.</p><p>"He's a demon," Harry sighed. "It's what they do."</p><p>Harry held up the paper with the symbol on it and it burst into flames. The other men drew back at that and Harry was sure a few fingers moved to the triggers of their guns at his move.</p><p>"What do you have in mind?" John questioned.</p><p>"How much holy water do you have?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"A few litres," Bobby replied. "But I could get my hands on more."</p><p>"Do that," Harry muttered as he wrote out a list. "If we can better our odds then we have a better chance."</p><p>"I have the Colt," John reminded him.</p><p>"With a limited number of bullets," Harry pointed out.</p><p>"We can take care of the demons outside," John offered. "Give you a chance to get to Sam."</p><p>Harry nodded and looked at the list that he's written. He held the paper out to Bobby. The rough man took it in his hand with a frown.</p><p>"Water balloons, cans of paint, wire, rope, timers and explosives." Bobby read out, "That's an interesting list."</p><p>"And a car with a bullbar that you won't miss," Harry added and held out his hand for the paper. "Do you want me to write that down?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late afternoon on the docks in that quiet moment before the arrival of the night shift. Long shadows reached out and the only movement were the odd passing car headed to the private docks at the end of the street. One warehouse was slightly different as two men stood out the front having a smoke. When a SUV turned onto the street with the system up the base bleeding into the ground it drew attention. The two men looked up with dark eyes as the car cruised past but it just continued down the road. They watched it with their full attention which was their undoing.</p><p>Water balloons smashed into the back of their heads and they yelled out as an explosion sounded from the other side of the building. They turned with a snarl just to come face to face with a shotgun.</p><p>"Go to hell," Bobby Singer growled and pulled the trigger.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry took care as he climbed up the side of the building while Dean watched from below. He swung over the railing of the emergency platform and attached the rope from his belt to the railing and looked down at Dean. The younger man carefully pulled on the rope before using it to climb up the side of the building. Harry had his wand out and would be able to stop him if he fell but didn't want to use his magic and give them away. He didn't have to worry as Dean landed beside him. Harry gave him a nod as he pulled the rope up and coiled it up on the metal platform. That would be their way out if it needed to be since there was no ladder down from the platform they were standing on. Dean was already crouched down and looking through the window. Harry hurried over and knelt down beside the other man.</p><p>"I don't see anyone," Dean remarked.</p><p>Harry nodded and closed his eyes as he placed his hand on the glass and felt out. There was nothing there and he opened his eyes and eased the window up and placed in two pieces of wood to keep it up. They then waited for the signal.</p><p>Boom!</p><p>Harry swung through the window first with Dean on his heels when he felt something run over him.</p><p>"Fuck," Harry swore under his breath.</p><p>"What?" Dean hissed.</p><p>"You know how you lay devil traps," Harry commented a he crouched with his back to the wall and Dean nodded. "Well they just laid one for me."</p><p>"You're not a demon," Dean whispered.</p><p>Harry nodded and headed off towards the door to the office. Dean grabbed his arm to stop him and Harry took in his pale face.</p><p>"What does this mean?" Dean demanded. "Are you trapped here?"</p><p>"Not if you break through that symbol that I wrote out," Harry told him quickly. "I don't know how he would even know that symbol."</p><p>Dean frowned as he looked at him but did release his arm.</p><p>"Come on," Harry encouraged. "This is not the time."</p><p>Dean nodded and they headed out of the office and into a plain looking hallway. The warehouse floor was where they were headed.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Black smoke poured from the man before Bobby then swirled up and headed straight down towards him. Bobby stumbled back a step but couldn't avoid the black cloud. He gasped as the blackness consumed his vision then he felt a warmth on his back and a scream in his ears. He stumbled but brought his gun up as John stared at him with wide eyes. The black smoke was gone.</p><p>"Damn that man," John cursed. "It worked. That's one less demon in this world."</p><p>"Let's see if we can send more back down to hell," Bobby growled.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry peered out the window that they'd found that overlooked the warehouse floor. He was sure that it had been the boss's office when this had been a working building.</p><p>"They haven't tied Sam to the chair," Dean remarked from beside him.</p><p>"Yes," Harry muttered with a frown. "I don't think they need to."</p><p>The Yellow-eyed demon sat at a table set up near Sam with a newspaper out before him. He wanted to look like he was in control and unconcerned with the explosions and gunshots but Harry knew better. The demon had an ace up his sleeve. Harry was trapped here and he had Sam just where he wanted him. Harry planned to turn that upside down.</p><p>"Come on," Harry said. "Let's go see the demons."</p><p>Dean just groaned but nodded.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Bobby held his gun up as John headed downstairs where the pump room would be. He turned at a noise and let off a shot. The demon screamed and Bobby let off two more shots. Black smoke poured out as Bobby kept the gun up.</p><p>"Why are there not more?" Bobby questioned.</p><p>"Just be glad for it," John said as they reached the pump room.</p><p>"I don't like it."</p><p>"Just take it for once."</p><p>"I'm a paranoid old man," Bobby growled. "Something is not right."</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry held his wand in one hand as he took in Sam and the demons before he stepped forward. Sam didn't even look up from staring at the ground as the two demons with the Yellow-eyed demon shifted on their feet. Harry walked forward and slowly Sam lifted up his head and Harry shivered at the blank stare.</p><p>"This is lot of effort to get us here," Harry greeted.</p><p>"You're a hard man to pin down," the Yellow-eyed demon remarked as he laid his paper down.</p><p>"So, you build a trap," Harry commented as he stood there. "My question is how?"</p><p>The Yellow-eyed demon stood with a groan and stepped away from the table. The two other demons floated away until it was only them and Sam. Harry knew that they would be looking for Dean but Harry had his job to do.</p><p>"I know a lot about you, Master of Death." The demon said mildly.</p><p>"You know a lot about a person from another world?" Harry questioned, as his eyes darted around. "How is that-"</p><p>Suddenly yelling sounded and gunshots. Harry and the demon looked over as Dean ran out with his gun up. The Yellow-eyed demon threw out his hand and Harry quickly brought up a shield and their magic clashed as Dean hurried to his brother. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled. Sam staggered to his feet but didn't follow his brother.</p><p>"Now, now." The Yellow-eyed demon purred. "We can't have that."</p><p>Sam grabbed Dean's arm then flung him away. Dean yelped as he was airborne and Harry cast a cushioning charm before Dean smashed into the wall. It would have taken most of the brunt out of the collision. Dean landed at the base of the wall. While Harry held his wand up in one hand.</p><p>"Well, well, well." The Yellow-eyed demon purred. "The party is all here."</p><p>Harry kept his wand up as he took in everything. Sam stood beside the demon with a blank look in his eyes as Dean pushed himself to his feet. The symbol of the Deathly Hallos was above him and Harry locked eyed with Dean before flicking them up. Dean glanced up before focusing on him. He knew that Bobby and John would be outside as back up. By the look in Sam's eyes. He'd made the right call.</p><p>"Sammy," Dean cried.</p><p>"Sammy," the Yellow-eyed demon mocked. "Sammy, can’t help you now."</p><p>"Harry?" Dean muttered. "What about the protection?"</p><p>"He's not possessed," Harry remarked. "He's being controlled by the power in his blood."</p><p>Dean cursed and staggered forward a few steps as he lifted his gun up. The Yellow-eyed demon grinned before throwing out a hand and Harry quickly brought up a powerful shield before them. A sharp ding sounded out as Harry held the charm. He felt power flare behind him and threw out his hand to capture the magic of the demon behind him. Dean turned the gun and fired at a demon and he dropped.</p><p>Sam then held his hand up and Harry cursed as he tried to hold the shields in place. The power on the air was staggering. He knew that he would struggle against the Yellow-eyed demon but the power that Sam was adding to the mix surprised him. He guessed that it had been the barriers in Sam's own mind that had covered up what he held. Harry could already feel the cracks in his shields but also the strain on the demon's face. Harry was no light weight. He wasn't the Master of Death without having the magic behind him.</p><p>The Yellow-eyed demon let his hand drop and Harry quickly created a bubble shield around Dean and himself. Sam hand dropped as the demon looked at him.</p><p>"You surprise me," the Yellow-eyed demon announced. "I had been expecting something else. The fact that you sided with the Winchesters…and the flavour of your magic is different and yet…"</p><p>"I haven't tapped into the whole of it," Harry snarled.</p><p>"Yes, but you will."</p><p>Dean suddenly let off a shot and the demon threw out a hand but the hunter hadn't been aiming at him. Harry grinned as Dean's shot hit true and broke one of the lines of the symbol above him. Harry felt the magical binding disappear and grinned at the demon. The man yelled and threw out his magic and it broke through the shield he'd placed. Harry cursed as he recast the charm before him as he knelt down. Dean yelled out as he was thrown back and hit the wall again.</p><p>Harry had tried to shield him as well but could only reach so far. Harry growled and tapped into the Deathly Hallows and let it run over his skin as he stood. Dark shadows sprang up at his feet as a cloak flowed from his shoulders. His power dark and rich on the air as he held his wand up and cast his spell. The demon yelped and skipped to the side but it wasn't enough as he slammed into the wall of the warehouse. The demon wasn't the only person that could fling people around.</p><p>Then Sam lifted his hand and Harry twisted to the side as power blasted past him. There was something to that magic that just felt wrong. Sam stood there with blank eyes as blood dribbled down his chin from his nose. The demon slowly pulled himself to his feet with a laugh as Sam covered him.</p><p>"My pet," the Yellow-eyed demon chuckled. "Let's see what you can do."</p><p>The Yellow-eyed demon slowly made his way back to them. Harry held his wand out before him while he panted. Sam looked at him with blank eyes and Harry hesitated. Dean was already out as Harry kept the wand before him. The Yellow-eyed demon stopped near the table and Harry could tell that he was letting Sam defend him or distract Harry enough.</p><p>"Sam?" Harry called. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Sam growled and threw himself forward.</p><p>"<em>Imperio</em>!" Harry yelled.</p><p>The spell grabbed hold and Harry felt like he was in two places at once as Sam and the demon power within him fought against him.</p><p>"Take back control," Harry whispered. "Control it!"</p><p>Harry was suddenly thrown back and he grunted when his back hit the wall hard. Sam stood before him with his hands braced on his knees. Harry slowly pushed himself up and stepped forward while Sam panted.</p><p>"Sam?" Harry called as he took a couple more steps forward.</p><p>"Get back!" Sam yelled and threw out his hand.</p><p>Harry didn't get a shield up in time as he was thrown back again. He collided with the wall again as the breath was knocked out of his lungs and he lost his hold on his wand. Then he felt invisible fingers wrap around his throat.</p><p>"<em>Imperio</em>!" Harry grunted as he locked eyes with Sam.</p><p>Harry pushed hard this time and took over Sam's mind. He lost sense of himself as he felt a blaze of power around him. He pointed his hand towards the ground and channelled the power down. Something fought against him and he pushed his own magic forward.</p><p>"Can't have that."</p><p>Sam looked up just in time to see a demon smash the butt to his gun into the side of Harry's head. The man slumped to the side without a sound and the presence in his mind was gone. Harry had been so focused on helping Sam that he'd missed the demon. They had both missed what the demon was up to. Sam panted as he felt the power in his veins.</p><p>"Tie him up," the Yellow-eyed demon ordered in a drawl.</p><p>Sam felt that impulse to follow the man's orders at the back of his mind but Harry had done enough to break it. Sam staggered forward and picked up the rope that the demon held out. He crouched down and tried not to wince at the blood trailing down Harry's face and neck. He grabbed Harry's arms and brought them before him.</p><p>"Get away from him!" Dean suddenly yelled out.</p><p>Sam glanced over to his brother as he was being held back by two demons. Sam then focused back on tying up Harry's wrists. He hoped on some level that he could still help them but the man was out of it. He then noticed the hilt of one of Harry's knives and felt something in the back of his mind give him a nudge. Some residue that Harry had left behind. He shifted and palmed one of Harry's knives before he stood back up.</p><p>"Sam!" Dean yelped. "Fight it, man!"</p><p>"I don't think so," the Yellow-eyed demon laughed. "He's mine now."</p><p>"No!" Dean yelled as he struggled in the demon's hands. "Sammy!"</p><p>"Pick him up," the Yellow-eyed demon ordered as he pointed to Harry.</p><p>Two demon grabbed Harry and hauled him to his feet while Dean struggled. Harry just hung limply between the two men with his hands tied before him. Sam tried not to have any expression on his face as he came to stand next to the Yellow-eyed demon.</p><p>"Harry!" Dean called and Sam had to stop himself from responding to the plea in his brother's voice. "Harry!"</p><p>"He can't help you now," the Yellow-eyed demon said. "You know I was expecting something else from the Master of Death."</p><p>Sam felt a chill go down his back at those words as he shifted a little closer to the demon.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Dean demanded. "He kicked your ass more than once."</p><p>"That's what the surprising part was," the Yellow-eyed demon remarked. "For I need something to tie everything together."</p><p>Dean yelled out and it took everything in Sam to hold himself back as the demon suddenly plunged his dagger into Harry's stomach. Harry grunted but didn't lift his head and Sam wasn't sure if he was aware of what just happened. The demons holding Harry up released him and he just slumped to the floor. Blood started to pool around him as he lay there.</p><p>"Let's see if his blood will draw them in," the Yellow-eyed demon announced. "Come on! Can't you smell his blood!"</p><p>"I'm guessing they don't want to see you," Harry croaked as he peered up at them.</p><p>"What will draw them in?" the Yellow-eyed demon demanded as he kicked Harry in the stomach. "Your death perhaps? Death to draw in death?"</p><p>"And what do you need from a Reaper?" Harry coughed.</p><p>"Well," the Yellow-eyed demon said, his accent stronger than normal. "The blood of the dead should free the power."</p><p>"Ah," Harry grunted as he tried to sit up but another demon kicked him back down.</p><p>Harry coughed up blood as Sam shifted a little closer to the demon beside him. Using the opportunity that Harry was offering.</p><p>"The penny drops!" The Yellow-eyed demon cried. "How does it make you feel, Old man? To know that you are trapped in this world?"</p><p>"It's not too bad," Harry said, roughly.</p><p>Harry looked up and his green eyes locked with Sam and he jolted as he felt a power flood through him.</p><p>"The people are worth staying for," Harry said and looked away from Sam.</p><p>A woman suddenly appeared in the room and looked around. It was all the distraction that Sam needed. He twisted to the side and with one thrust slammed his knife up between the Yellow-eyed demon's ribs. The demons turned on him with a snarl but Sam focused all the power that he could feel within him through Harry's knife. The demon yelled out as Sam panted harshly as the magic flowed through him.</p><p>The Reaper turned to them with piecing blue eyes.</p><p>"Take him!" Harry ordered, harshly.</p><p>Sam felt something wash over him and the demon jolted. Sam felt the power rush through him and the knife then everything seemed to stop around him. The silence louder than any sound around him.</p><p>"You can stop now," the Reaper said with a smile.</p><p>Sam let the knife go and it stayed stuck in the demon. Everything was frozen around him and he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real as the woman looked at him. She was beautiful as she stood there in plain jeans and shirt and yet seemed to glow. The Reaper he'd seen before had been a poor copy as he looked at the power this being held. She was neither demon nor angel but something in the middle.</p><p>"Sam."</p><p>Sam started and looked over to Harry on the ground as the man panted. Not everything had frozen and he was sure that Harry was the reason for the frozen moment of time. Which was taxing everything in him to hold on to. Sam could feel that.</p><p>"Let her do her work," Harry whispered as he shook.</p><p>"He pulled you over to this world," Sam summarised. "Because of us. The children that he'd tainted-"</p><p>"Later, Sam." Harry said shakily. "I can't hold this much longer."</p><p>Sam nodded and looked at the woman again and she gave him a smile. She reached up and touched his chin and ran her hand down his neck. She placed her hand where his heart would be and he shivered as he felt something slid down his back.</p><p>"Hurry up!" Harry gasped.</p><p>"Yes, Master." The Reaper whispered and Sam felt her breath ghost over his cheek then she was gone.</p><p>The Yellow-eyed demon screamed as time started again. He tried to grab at the knife in his side. He then lifted his head up to escape but the Reaper clamped her hand over his mouth while her other one wrapped around the back of his head. With a sharp twist she broke his neck then just disappeared. The body of the demon collapsed to the ground in a heap.</p><p>Harry struggled to his knees and Sam's eyes darted to him. He went to step forward but Harry just shook his head before he flared out his power. Sam stumbled back a step as Dean cursed. The demons were thrown back from the wave of magic which set off the fire system. The demon's screamed as holy water rained down on them and they quickly fled. While their leader lay dead at Sam's feet. Harry knelt there for a second before his eyes rolled up and he slumped to his side.</p><p>"Harry!" Dean yelped and staggered across the room.</p><p>Sam stood there and felt like something had been lifted from his shoulders. A burden that he hadn't known was there. He looked down at Harry and Dean as his brother tried and failed to wake the other man. He stated and almost jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder.</p><p>The Reaper stood beside him with a smile on her lips and Harry's knife in her hand. She held it out to him hilt first and Sam took it in his bloody hand. The falling water slowly washing the blood away.</p><p>"Is there really no way back for him?" Sam asked. "Is he really stuck here?"</p><p>The woman just gave him a smile before she disappeared.</p><p>"Sam!" Dean yelled. "Get over here and help me!"</p><p>Sam hurried across the room and knelt beside his brother. Harry was a mess, but on some level, he knew that he would be fine. That no Reaper could touch him. He could suffer like a human but never have that end while he was in a world were the Reapers collected the souls of the dead. Sam understood that all now. Dean on the other hand looked close to breaking completely.</p><p>"What do we do?" Dean gasped. "He's lost too much blood and…Harry!"</p><p>"Dean," Sam whispered. "He'll be fine."</p><p>"This is not fine, Sammy!" Dean yelped as he held a bloody cloth to the wound to Harry's stomach. "Call 911 or something!"</p><p>Sam reached out and could still feel that echo of power that Harry had given him. He placed his hand over Dean's and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of his brother's hand but also the blood and the beat under that all. He focused on the feeling of power and pushed. He felt Harry gasp as that magic flowed and he understood it on a different level. What he'd had before had been tainted. This power wasn't as it rushed through him and Dean and into Harry.</p><p>"That will do," Harry croaked.</p><p>The spell was broken at the man's words and Sam gasped and pulled his hand back. He looked down into glazed green eyes and the man quirked his bloody lips up into a parody of a smile. Sam wasn't sure what way to take that as the water raining down around them shut off.</p><p>"Harry!" Dean whispered.</p><p>"I can deal with the hospital this time," Harry gasped. "Sorry if I bleed over your car seats."</p><p>Dean snorted but Sam could still see that his brother was falling into shock. Sam hadn't seen his brother this rattled for a while.</p><p>"Come on, Dean." Sam whispered. "Let get him to the car."</p><p>Suddenly the door banged open and Sam quickly spun on the spot with Harry's knife in his hand. John and Bobby stood there with guns in their hands then their eyes darted down to Dean and Harry and the dead man on the floor.</p><p>"Jesus," John uttered as he lowered the gun. "The demon?"</p><p>"Dead," Sam reported as he stepped back. "He's gone."</p><p>"Sam?" John questioned as he locked eyes with him. "You, okay?"</p><p>"Not sure," Sam answered and hurried back to Dean.</p><p>"We got the rest of them," Bobby remarked. "Holy water flushed the rest out."</p><p>John followed after as Bobby kept a look out while John knelt down. Harry had passed out while Dean had his shirt up and was looking at the stab wound. It was slowly still leaking blood and Harry looked pale but he was still breathing.</p><p>"Sit him up," John ordered.</p><p>Sam and Dean helped sit Harry up as John wrapped a bandage around his middle. It wouldn't hold for long but at least it was something. Between Sam and Dean, they managed to get him out to the car. The sun was just starting to touch on the horizon as Dean drove towards the closest hospital with John and Bobby close behind in the other car. Sam just watched that sunset as his mind whirled with a new understanding of the world around him. He placed his fingertips on the cold glass of the window while he could feel a warmth within him. He could almost feel the Reaper's fingers on his chin once again as they pulled up at the hospital. Before the organised chaos descended on them as Harry was wheeled away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John stepped into Harry's hospital room quietly enough that he didn't wake Dean as he sat sprawled out in the chair beside the bed. His son had his hand covering Harry's and his other arm in a sling. Both of his sons had taken a beating but they would recover. A scuff had him turning and he took in Sam as he stood there. Something seemed off about him but John couldn't put his finger on it. He walked back towards his son and they stepped back into the hallway. John closed the door behind him before turning to his son and looking him over.</p><p>"We'll let them sleep," John said softly and Sam gave him a sharp look.</p><p>"You know," Sam gasped.</p><p>"Yes," John answered.</p><p>Sam shifted on his feet at that and John gently placed his hand on his son's arm. He'd missed so much and had become hardened by the life of a hunter but as he looked at his son now. He could feel that change.</p><p>"He did it," John whispered.</p><p>"What?" Sam uttered.</p><p>"Nothing," John said with a small smile. "Let's get something to eat?"</p><p>"Um, sure." Sam said hesitantly.</p><p>John squeezed Sam's arm and glanced back at that closed door before leading the way down the hall. He didn't want to think what his life would have been if Harry hadn't entered it. He had the back-up that he always needed but hadn't realised. He also had his sons and friends around him. Perhaps Harry had managed to break that Winchester curse after all.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Harry glanced over from leaning back on one of the cars in the junk yard as a plain looking man appeared before him. Harry took in the look of the Reaper while Coal stood there in his plain suit.</p><p>"That worked well," Harry remarked as he shifted to sit on the hood of the car.</p><p>"I will take that as sarcasm," Coal said and Harry pointed to him in agreement.</p><p>"Did you know?" Harry questioned and the Reaper tilted his head with a frown. "That the Yellow-eyed demon pulled me over to this world?"</p><p>"We knew that he was doing something but your arrival was after we felt his Ritual."</p><p>Harry nodded and looked out at the quiet night. The Reapers were bound to him in a way through his title of the Master of Death and yet they had stood without a leader for a long time. He let his mind run with that thought as he took in the night while Coal stood there.</p><p>"Death," Harry muttered and Coal shifted on his feet.</p><p>"Whose?" Coal asked.</p><p>"Just thinking out loud," Harry said. "If the demon pulled me over here then he must have opened a portal and yet he seemed thrown by my arrival. I wonder why there was a delay between his Ritual and my arrival…"</p><p>Coal just stood there without saying anything and Harry sighed. He could only speculate for the Yellow-eyed demon was dead and gone. He'd known the moment that he could still access his account in Gringotts that there was a way home for him. A link between two worlds.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>Harry glanced over at Dean's call but couldn't see the man yet.</p><p>"Will you be staying?" Coal asked and Harry focused on him.</p><p>There was an expression on the Reaper's face that made him pause. He grinned at the man and he seemed to relax. Coal nodded his head and disappeared just before Dean rounded a pile of cars and looked at him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Dean asked in suspicion.</p><p>"Nothing," Harry replied innocently. "Just enjoying the night air."</p><p>Dean came to stand before him, still looking suspicious. Harry reached out and placed his hands on the man's hips and pulled him closer until he stood between his legs. Dean looked down at him before giving him a kiss which Harry returned.</p><p>"Dinner's ready," Dean told him when he pulled back.</p><p>"Okay," Harry replied and didn't move.</p><p>Dean sat down next to him and Harry leaned into his side as they took in the night.</p><p>"Dean?" Sam called out. "Harry!"</p><p>Harry chuckled and rubbed Dean's back before they both stood.</p><p>"We're coming, ma!" Harry called back.</p><p>xXx</p><p>John spun around with his knife before him. The vampire lunged and he scrambled back.</p><p>"John?"</p><p>John cursed as the vampire glanced over towards the door to the house. He used the distraction to pull his gun and fire. The vampire darted to the side as Harry entered the house and took in the scene. Then leaned back on the door jam as the vampire eyed them both off but it didn't look like Harry wanted to help him.</p><p>"So, it's Dean's birthday on Wednesday-" Harry started to say.</p><p>"Bit busy," John grunted as the vampire tackled him to the ground.</p><p>"I can see that," Harry remarked as John brought his elbow up into the vampire's head. "But you haven't been answering your phone and there is only so much of Dean's 'I don't care about my birthday but I want my father to be there' look that I can take."</p><p>John slammed his elbow into the vampire's head again before the man was lifted up into the air with a squeak. They both looked over to see Harry with his wand out as the vampire cursed while he floated into the air. John swore at Harry for vampire was just high enough that he could still kick out at him but John couldn't get out from under him.</p><p>"Can we talk about this after?" John growled as he managed to roll out of the way of the vampire's kicking feet.</p><p>"Let me down!" The vampire yelped.</p><p>"Not yet," Harry replied.</p><p>John grabbed his gun off the ground and turned then found his feet stuck to the ground. He swore but couldn't turn enough to fire at the vampire as the man floated in mid-air. John sighed and turned his attention to Harry. He knew that this wouldn't go any further until he addressed the issue of his son's birthday.</p><p>"Fine," John snapped. "I'll be there!"</p><p>"Perfect," Harry announced and stopped both his spells.</p><p>The vampire squeaked as he hit the ground and John turned the gun on him. The man held his hands up and John hesitated. But he couldn't forget the blood that the vampire had spilt on the ground and the lives that he'd taken.</p><p>"I'll just leave you to play with your toys," Harry remarked and left the house.</p><p>"Damn him," John muttered and the vampire stared at him.</p><p>"Who was that?" The man uttered.</p><p>"The Winchester's new curse," John grumbled.</p><p>The vampire snorted nervously. "Are you going to let me go then?"</p><p>"No," John answered and fired the gun.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"What the hell!"</p><p>Harry glanced over his shoulder and took in the look on Bobby's face. The effort was worth it to see that expression on the man's face.</p><p>"What?" Harry uttered. "Too much?"</p><p>"Not for a baby shower," Bobby retorted, gruffly. "It's a boy."</p><p>Harry chuckled and took in the cowboy theme decorations. He had blue and white balloons and streamers and other items. He'd even found a horse pinata and posters of cowboys. He'd converted Bobby's living room into a ten year old's birthday party. Bobby didn't look impressed.</p><p>"When did you get here by the way?" Bobby grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. "Not sure that I like you sneaking into my house in the middle of the night. Or using your magic…stuff in my house."</p><p>"Give me some credit," Harry remarked as he looked around. "I knocked on the door but you were passed out on the lounge."</p><p>Bobby reappeared at the doorway with a jar of coffee in his hand and looking pale.</p><p>"Lounge?" Bobby said slowly.</p><p>"Sure," Harry said and pointed to the lounge. "Right there. Dead to the world."</p><p>Bobby groaned and muttered something under his breath as he walked back into the kitchen. Harry knew the man was trying to work out how to address what he'd said while dealing with a hangover.</p><p>"Boundaries!" Bobby yelled back and Harry chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. "If I shoot you for breaking into my damn house-"</p><p>"And decorating your living room."</p><p>"There must be a ward against you somewhere," Bobby sighed.</p><p>Harry laughed and gave Bobby a grin. The man just held out a cup of coffee to him.</p><p>"When are the boys getting here?" Bobby questioned.</p><p>"Tenish," Harry said with a shrug. "Then I'll have to go and find John to make sure that he's on his way-"</p><p>"Or drag his ass here."</p><p>"Either way works for me," Harry laughed with a wink. "Do you think I need to get anything else?"</p><p>"More alcohol."</p><p>"Funny how common that is around me."</p><p>xXx</p><p>John spotted the man by the side of the road and found himself pulling down on the wheel slightly. He hit the gravel and sent a cloud of dust up before pulling his car back onto the tarmac. He didn't even slow as he passed Harry and the man waved at him. John focused back on the road and grumbled under his breath but he was looking forward to seeing his sons and Bobby.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"What the hell!" Dean exclaimed as he walked into Bobby's house and almost walked back out thinking that he'd entered the wrong house.</p><p>"Whoa," Sam uttered beside him. "Do you think Harry is still alive-"</p><p>"Hey!" Harry greeted as he walked out of the kitchen with a big grin. "Happy birthday!"</p><p>"Have a drink," Bobby added from behind Harry.</p><p>"Holy water?" Sam questioned with a frown.</p><p>"No," Bobby muttered with a glass in his hand. "Forty percent."</p><p>Harry slung an arm over Bobby's shoulders. It just made him look short and Bobby to look big and bulky.</p><p>"Bobby's just grumpy because I had to carry his ass to bed this morning," Harry explained. "He's going for the hair of the dog this morning."</p><p>"You did what?" Dean spattered.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Bobby whined.</p><p>Harry laughed as Bobby tried to elbow him in the ribs as the shorter man skipped away. Harry then threw his arms around Dean and kissed his cheek. He whispered something in Dean's ear that had the man spattering even more. Sam took a couple of steps away and Bobby held a glass out towards him.</p><p>"John's on his way as well," Harry announced. "He may or may not have tried to swerve his car towards me. I'm not going to take it personally since I did leave him to deal with a vampire alone."</p><p>Sam and Bobby stared at him as Harry had his arm wrapped around an uncomfortable looking Dean. Harry just gave them a big grin then looked over his shoulder as John arrived.</p><p>"And he arrives," Harry cried and let Dean go. "Time for the fun to begin!"</p><p>A shiver seemed to run through the people gathered as Harry stood there with his arms open and a big grin on his face. Blue and white balloons and streamers floating around him while the pinata swayed in the breeze from the window.</p><p>A real-life horse then stuck its head through the open window and looked at them with large brown eyes. It snorted as it took in the people and Harry's grin widened even more with a glint in his eyes. The others just stared at the horse.</p><p>"Everyone this is Freebee," Harry introduced with a grin. "Can't have a cowboy themed party without a horse! Happy birthday, Dean!"</p><p>"Drink?" Bobby questioned as he picked up a bottle of scotch.</p><p>They all knew that life was never going to be the same again.</p><p>The End</p><p>A/N: Just a side note that has been annoying me about this story. All the major players in the Supernational series have crazy powerful magics except the Winchester boys and the other hunters. So, I had to make this Harry Potter on par with those powerful players which was fun but annoying. From anyone that has read my other stories, they would know, that I like characters with flaws. I can relate with them so much easier. ;-) lol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Bobby's Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stand alone one shot. Set in the Death's Call universe but not a part of it.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Set in season 7 ep 10; Death's door. When Bobby is shot in the head and is dying. Harry steps in, well, in his own way.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"I told you that I'm not going!" Bobby snarled as he turned on the Reaper then froze. "Harry?"</p><p>The man nodded with a frown on his brow. He leaned back on the desk behind him casually. If Bobby didn't know where he was, in that moment, he would have believed that it was any other day. But this wasn't any other day and he knew that he was dying. Had felt the brief moment of pain as the bullet hit his head. Sheer stubbornness was holding him here and he felt rage bolt through him.</p><p>"So, you have come to take my soul?" Bobby demanded. "Decided that I was worth it for the big man to come and stop hiding behind his lackies?"</p><p>"Whoa," Harry said as he held his hands up. "Settle down."</p><p>"I'm dying up there, Harry!" Bobby snapped. "This is not the time to just settle down!"</p><p>"Yes," Harry agreed and waved his hand and Bobby felt something change around him. "The Reaper that you have been speaking to came to see me. I was unaware that you had been shot."</p><p>"You can bring me back," Bobby cried but then felt a sinking in his stomach at the look on Harry's face. "You did it for Dean!"</p><p>"Dean wasn't dead."</p><p>"I'm not dead."</p><p>"In a way you are right," Harry conceded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That bullet has done a lot of damage that you are not aware of-"</p><p>"Then fix it!"</p><p>"If I pull you back," Harry said slowly. "You will not wake up. You will be trapped in your own mind before slowly falling back here once again."</p><p>Bobby felt that rage bubbling to the surface but knew that if Harry could do anything then he would have. He was strong enough to force his soul to cross over and he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him.</p><p>"I need you to pass along a message then," Bobby demanded. "On what the Leviathans are planning."</p><p>"I can do that," Harry agreed as he looked at him before holding his hand out. "Take my hand."</p><p>"This isn't where you drag me to hell," Bobby muttered. "Cos I'm not going without some kicking and screaming."</p><p>"You want to pass on a message," Harry said with his hand still out. "You can also say your goodbyes."</p><p>"I was never good at them."</p><p>"Something we have in common."</p><p>Bobby took Harry's hand then he was standing in a hospital room and he was looking down at his body.</p><p>"Whoa!"</p><p>He looked over to see Dean and Sam staring at him. Harry released his hand and stood back. There was a look in the man's eyes that he couldn't place as Harry leaned back against the wall of the room. It was rare to see Harry when he was being serious and it also sent a chill down his back.</p><p>"This wasn't what I was thinking," Dean grumbled as he looked at Bobby.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Harry said softly. "This is the best that I can do."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Dean whispered. "The balance."</p><p>"Quick," Bobby said and went to grab his chart but his hand went through. "I have information on the leviathans."</p><p>Bobby gave the boys all the information that he needed to while Harry watched him with those old eyes of his. He knew that he would have been able to get away from a common Reaper but not the Master of Death. He knew that deep down in his soul. Harry was giving him a chance that so many others hadn't had. Not because of the information that held but due to their friendship.</p><p>He finished up telling the boys everything that he knew before he stared down at his body. He could almost feel his death before him. He reached out and touched his own skin but couldn't feel anything as he rested his hand there. He sighed and turned to Harry and nodded.</p><p>"It's time?" Bobby whispered and Harry nodded.</p><p>"Where are you taking him?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"Where he belongs," Harry replied, evenly.</p><p>"And that is?" Sam pressed. "Heaven or hell?"</p><p>Bobby swallowed hard at those words and felt the nervousness run through him. Harry just looked at him evenly while he still leaned against the wall. He hadn't moved the whole time and Bobby glanced around before stepping closer to the man.</p><p>"Where he belongs," Harry repeated and held his hand out. "Ready?"</p><p>"No," Bobby disagreed. "But yes."</p><p>Harry snorted and wiggled his fingers.</p><p>"Bobby," Sam uttered.</p><p>Bobby turned back and took in the two boys that he felt like he'd raised. He nodded to them. They hadn't come to terms with what he knew was going to happen.</p><p>"Take care," Bobby offered. "Look after John for me."</p><p>"It shouldn't be like this," Dean murmured.</p><p>"I went down fighting," Bobby said and glanced at Harry. "Still fighting."</p><p>"I don't mind," Harry said. "You can fight all you like, Bobby. I'll even let you feel like you're winning. If you like?"</p><p>Bobby chuckled and felt lighter at the words before he smiled at his boys. Bobby then turned to Harry and nodded sharply and this time when Harry offered his hand.</p><p>Bobby took it for he knew it was his time.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Bobby opened his eyes and looked around his house with a frown. His books were piled up on the table in the same place that he'd left them last. He stepped over that way and his eyes skipped over the titles before taking in the rest of the room. He paced around the table as he peered into the other rooms but everything was in its place. He opened his fridge and picked up a beer and felt the coldness in his hand. He stared at the bottle and felt like it shouldn't feel cold.</p><p>"Somehow," Harry remarked from the doorway. "I was expecting something different."</p><p>"What did I tell you about doing your magical stick in my house," Bobby demanded.</p><p>"Keep it outside," Harry chuckled as he pushed off from the doorway. "This is outside."</p><p>"This is my house!" Bobby grumbled.</p><p>"Is it?" Harry asked and Bobby paused.</p><p>Bobby then looked at the beer in his hand as something trickled into his mind.</p><p>"The thing about the human body," Harry continued. "That once it's empty it's easier to fix."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Bobby demanded.</p><p>"It's holding the soul in a place where it won't crumble," Harry continued and Bobby frowned in confusion. "Where it belongs until the body can be repaired. The Winchesters knew just the spells. Your books were the key."</p><p>"I hope Dean didn't eat pie around them," Bobby grunted and Harry quirked a smile.</p><p>"The real question is," Harry said slowly. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Beer," Bobby answered and held it up. "Colder than normal. My fridge never gets my beer this cold."</p><p>"That's not your fridge-"</p><p>"Let me have this moment," Bobby cut in before taking a sip of beer then spitting it out. "Okay, I'm done!"</p><p>Harry laughed, "yeah, they can never get that right."</p><p>"Just where are we?" Bobby questioned and waved his hand. "This makes me think that it's heaven." Bobby then held up the beer. "But this is hell."</p><p>Harry laughed at that and pushed off from the doorframe.</p><p>"This is heaven," Harry replied. "Somewhere that if I am found then it will not go down well-"</p><p>"Aren't you the Master of Death," Bobby cut in.</p><p>"Which is why I can get here," Harry said. "Neither side like me staying long in their playgrounds."</p><p>Bobby placed the beer down on the table and took in the man before him. There was something around Harry that had him squinting.</p><p>"Try not to focus on it," Harry warned him.</p><p>Bobby nodded and turned away from the man. He wasn't sure he wanted to see further. To take in the image of what Harry was. The magic he held was enough to have him shifting. He didn't want the full image of the being that Harry Potter was.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Bobby asked.</p><p>"I can only offer you a choice, Bobby." Harry sighed as he sat on his table and Bobby wanted to tell him off before he reminded himself that it wasn't his table. "I can't even say that this will work."</p><p>"What are you going on about?" Bobby demanded. "Speak plainly."</p><p>"You have a chance to go back," Harry told him, his green eyes piercing through him and Bobby had to glance away. "I can offer you a chance only."</p><p>"What about the balance?" Bobby questioned.</p><p>"It can be met but we don't have long."</p><p>Suddenly a bright light lit up the windows and Harry glanced that way. Bobby had a quick glimpse of a dark cloak and something that sent a bolt a fear through him before he was looking at Harry again. The man looked back at him and he shivered at the slight glow to his green eyes. Then the image was gone and he was looking at his friend again.</p><p>Harry stood up and closed the distance between them. Bobby had to force himself from stepping back. He could feel fear rolling down his back and Harry paused.</p><p>"Sorry," Harry offered. "I'm holding it back as much as I can."</p><p>Harry held out his hand and Bobby shivered when he saw a flash of white bones before he was looking at flesh again. He grabbed Harry's hand before he could think twice and felt something grab a hold of him. Darkness took his sight and something wrapped around him. He panicked and tried to pull away.</p><p>"Relax," Harry whispered. "Or I may drop you."</p><p>Bobby relaxed at the words then he was standing in a forest area. He whirled around but couldn't see anyone. He looked up at the clear sky as the sun touch on his skin. He held his hand out and could feel the warmth. He wore black jeans and a white button up shirt and the breeze had a slight chill.</p><p>"Harry!" Bobby yelled. "Harry!"</p><p>"Sorry," Harry said as he appeared in front of him. "I wasn't sure where you were going to appear. We were at your gravesite. Oh, well. This is not a science."</p><p>"Does anything you do involve science?" Bobby questioned gruffly.</p><p>Harry laughed and held his hand out. Bobby looked at him and couldn't help but be reminded of what he'd seen before. He would never be able to look at Harry the same. Bobby slowly followed that arm up and looked into Harry green eyes. There was understanding there as Harry wiggled his fingers.</p><p>"Time to face reality," Harry remarked. "There is no other chance after this Bobby. I can't do that again."</p><p>Bobby nodded sharply and took the man's hand. He felt like he was being squeezed through a small tube before he appeared in a graveyard. He stumbled as Harry released his hand and glared at the man. Harry just shrugged as Bobby took in Sam and Dean.</p><p>"Bobby," Dean yelped and hurried forward.</p><p>Dean grabbed him up in a hug and Bobby wrapped his arms around the young man in surprise. Dean released him and Sam gave him a hug as well.</p><p>"What are you wearing?" Dean scoffed.</p><p>"At least he's wearing something," Harry laughed and Bobby started.</p><p>"You mean that I could have appeared anywhere and wearing nothing!" Bobby yelped.</p><p>"The price of coming back from the dead," Harry pointed out. "He has a sense of humour."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>